Secrets and Changes
by Sess-Girl17
Summary: Kagome finds out something that changes her life.What will she do and what does InuYasha think of these new changes?I suck at summaries.This is my first fic so go easy!Rated for language sex and rape.Pairings:InuKag, MirSan, Sess?rnand KougAyame
1. The secret is out

Disclaimer:In my dreams I own InuYasha.lets just leave it at that.

A/N:This is my first fanfic and I suck at grammar and all that crap so give me a break.I will write the first chapter and if I don't get any reviews in one week then I'll quit it.Till then enjoy!

Kagome stuffed the rest of the ramen into her already over stuffed back pack. 'I'm going to have to make InuYasha go on a ramen free diet' she thought. She made one last check to make sure that she had everything then grabed her backpack and walked down stairs.

It had been 3 years since she first fell down the well. Naraku was still not destroyed and had most of the jewel shards. It was also going to be her eighteenth birthday in 4 days. It was also going to be the anniversery of the first day she met InuYasha. 'I wounder if he remembers' she asked herself. She went to the kitchen to find her mother sitting at the table drinking tea(A/N:I'm going to call her Yuna in this fic). "Bye mom I'm going now", she said. "Wait Kagome there is something I need to tell you", she told Kagome. "Don't worry mom I'll be here the evening before my birthday if InuYasha lets me and if he doesn't then I'll just sit him to the ends of the earth", she said with a smile. "It's not that.Please sit down dear".

Kagome sat down on a chair next to her mother and waited for her to speak. "As you know Kagome your father died when you were still a baby but what you don't know is that your father was an inu-demon", Yuna told her daughter. Kagome sat frozen on her chair. Her father was a demon? and an inu-demon at that. "B..b..but h..h..how?" she asked. "When I was seventeen I met your father. He was very hansome and kind. I had never met someone like him before. We had dated for several months. Then he told me. He told me that he was one of the seven demons that still roamed the world. I was very shocked but loved him too much to care. We got married a few months later. We were very happy together. And then I had you. You were a beautiful baby. You're father had told me about you being a hanyou. He said that you would not start looking like one till your first birthday. When you were a few months old your father told me that there was a war going on between the other demons and that he had to leave. He said that if he did not return in one year that I had to move on with my life. Then he placed a spell on you that would hide your true form untill your eighteenth birthday. I never saw him again. I did what he told me to do and moved on with my life. i met another man and had Souta. I never forgot your father and when you fell down the well and met InuYasha I very much wanted to tell you what you really were but I knew I had to wait".

Yuna took another sip of her tea. "So now you know", she said. Kagomewas shocked. "So you mean that I am just like InuYasha"?  
"Yes you are", she answered. "Wow", was all that she could say. She looked over to the clock hanging on the wall. Kagome suddenly jumped out of her chair. "Shoot!", she yelled. "I'm an hour late. InuYasha is going to kill me!" "Remember to be back in 3 days. Also I think you should tell your friends about the new", she said. "Yes mom I will". Kagome kissed her mom on the cheek goodbye then ran out of the door and over to the small shrine that held the well. She slid the door open and walked inside closing the door behind her. 'Maybe InuYasha will like me more now that I know I'm a hanyou' she thought. A frown appeared on her lips. 'Probably not. He'll always care for Kikyou. But I bet that Shippou, Sango and Miroku will be happy'. Kagome smiled then jumped into the well.

A/N:Well there ya go.Review and tell me what you think.If anyone is willing to help with my grammar and stuff then I would greatly appreciate it.If I get good reviews then maybe I'll start a couple more.I've got an idea for a Sess/Kag fic.

Byez!


	2. Plans

Desclaimer:I don't own InuYasha.It kills me to say this!

Kagome pulled herself and the backpack out of the well. She stood up straight and smiled. It was so calm here in the feudal era, except for Naraku and all the other demons that try to kill them of course. The next thing she new something jumped into her arms giving her a death-grip hug.

"Shippou let go I can't breath", she said to the young fox pup. "Oh sorry Kagome", hesaid lossening his hold on her. "Its ok Shippou. Where is InuYasha?" "I'm right here".

InuYasha jumped out of a tree and walked over to her and Shippou looking very mad. "What took you so long wench? You were suppose to be here an hour ago", he yelled at her. "Sorry InuYasha but I'm here now and I have some good news to tell everyone so lets go", she said and started walking to the village, Shippou in her arms and InuYasha walking behind her.

It was around evening now and everyone was sitting around the fire eating their dinner in Kaede's hut. Shippou put down his ramen and turned to Kagome. "Kagome can you please tell us your good news now?" "Yes Kagome we've been waiting all day", Miroku said. By now everyone was looking at her.

"Well this might come to as a shock but I'm a hanyou", she told them.

Everyone's eyes widdend. InuYasha was the first to speak. "Your a..a..a..hanyou", he stammeded his food lay forgotten. "Yup just like you", she said. "How is this so child", Kaede queationed. Kagome started telling them what her mother had said.Everyone was listening closely to every word she said.

InuYasha couldn't believe it. He ws shocked but also very happy. 'Maybe now I'll have a chance with Kagome' he thought. He had finally come to terms with his feelings for Kikyou and Kagome. He realised that he loved Kagome. Kikyou would always have a place in his heart but she was dead and part of the past. He had to put Kikyou to rest.

Flashback

InuYasha walked into Kaede's hut where Sango and Miroku were sitting around a fire. He sat down and looked into the flames. Finally he spoke. "I need your help", he stated. Miroku looked over at his hanyou friend. "With what", he asked. "Kikyou", he only said. "What do you need help with?" "She has to be put to rest", he whispered loud enough for their human ears to hear.

Miroku and Sango's eyes widdend. "Does this mean..." "Yeah. Kikyou is dead. She is not suppose to be walking in this realm." What about Kagome", Sango asked. "I love Kagome", he admitted. "I always have. Kikyou is part of the past mow. Its time to look at the present and future." Sango and Miroke were a little skocked but glade InuYasha finally admitted to loving Kagome. They knew this was hard for him. He wasn't the type who spoke of his feelings offten and freely. "What do you want us to do", Miroku asked. "I've heard that Kikyou is staying in a village five days journey from here. We'll leave after Kagome's birthday but don't tell her where we are going. I'll get Shippou to take Kagome somewhere while we go after Kikyou. I have to kill her".

InuYasha took a breath then looked up at the two humans. "I need you two to keep her from taking control of me and dragging me to hell." "The two humans nodded. InuYasha stood up and walked to the door. "Remember don't tell Kagome any of this", he said over his shoulder. He walked out and jumped into a tree to wait for Kagome.

End Flashback

Yes. He would put Kikyou to rest then he would be able to be with Kagome. He looked over to Kagome who was chating happily with Sango since she had finished her story. "So Kagome when will you be returning to your time", Sango asked. "I'll be leaving on the evening befor the day of my birthday and returning the day after my birthday. That is if a certain hanyou lets me", she added looking at InuYasha.

"Feh", was his only reply. "I think I'm going to go have a bath", Kagome announced. "Would you like to join me Sango?" "Sure that sounds like a good idea." The girls gathered their batheing supplies and walked towards the door. Sango turned to Miroku. "Don't even think about about following us hantai."

"My dear Sango I would never think of doing such a dishonorous like that", he said with a devious grin on his face. "I mean it Miroku", she said then walked out of the hut. "So InuYasha what do you think Kagome would like for her birthday", the monk asked. "I don't know. I haven't really thought about it", the hanyou answerd. Miroku shook his head. He was about to say something when the girls walked in. "I thought you were going to have a bath?" "We were but the water was a little cold", Kagome said. She put her stuff in her bag then rolled out her sleping bag and got in. "I going to bed now." "Yes I think I'll do that too", Sango agreed. "Good night everyone", Kagome said. "Good night Kagome, Sango", Miroku said.

Kagome closed her eyes. A few moments later InuYasha heard Kagome's soft steady breathing and knew she was asleep. Miroku, Sango and Shippou were soon the same. Shippou was curled up on Kagome's stomach.

He was the only one awake now. He rested Tessaiga in his lap, his hand on the hilt, and listend for any danger. Then he realised something. When Kagome turned into a hanyou she would have demon blood. He looked down at the sword that kept his demon blood at bay. He didn't want Kagome going through the same thing he did when he would turn into a full demon. He would have to do something. Maybe Toutousai could make a sword for Kagome. 'And I could give it to her for her birthday' he thought. No she deserved something better then that but what? He thought and thought then dicided that he would go to Kagome's time tomarrow. 'Maybe her mother could help him'. He closed his eyes. 'Tomarrow I will get her the perfect gift' he thought then drifted into a light sleep.

Sess-Girl17:Ha Ha Ha thats what you get for not reviewing.A CLIFFY!

InuYasha:Ok people we all agree thatSess-Girl17 needs help right?

Inu Gang:all nodds heads

Sess-Girl17:Hey be nice to me.

InuYasha:PLEASE REVIEW!I want to find out what I get Kagome!

Sess-Girl17:HA HA!I already know what you get her!And its realy nice too and I'm not telling!HA!

InuYasha:NO!

Sess-Girl17:Ok people review or I think InuYasha will go crazy.Bye All!


	3. Birthday Presents

Desclaimer:Why must I be tortured so!I'm giving you chapter 3 aren't I!So leave me the bloody hell alone!

It was morning and everyone was eating their breakfast. "So what are we going to do today", asked Kagome."Well I am going to a neighbouring village to do an exercism", said the monk.

"And Shippou and I have some things to get", said Sango. "What about you InuYasha?"

"I have somewhere to go. I'll be gone for most of the day", he answered. Kagome noticed that InuYasha was avoiding her eyes. 'Must be going to spend time with Kikyou' she thought sadly. "Oh well ok. I guess that means I'll be alone most of the day. Maybe Kaede will find something for me to do", she said then went back to her food.

After she was done she announced that she was going for a walk. As soon as she was out of hearing range InuYasha turned to the others. "So where are you guys realy going", he asked. "Ok you caught us", Miroku confessed. "Sango, Shippou and I are going to a near by village to get Kagome's birthday gifts." "Yes I am going to get Kagome a new bow and arrows", Sango said.

"What about you InuYasha are you getting her something", Shippou asked. "I'm going to her time to find something", the hanyou said. "So thats where your going."

"Hai".

Just then InuYasha smelled Kagome's sent comeing closer and all talk of her gifts where brought to a halt. Seconds later Kagome walked into the hut. "When are you guys leaving", she asked. "Actually we are leaving now. We're going to drop Miroku off first", Sango answered. She hated lieing to her best friend but she would forgive them when she found out why.

A few moments late InuYasha and Kagome watched the others fly away on Kilala. Kagome turned to InuYasha. "So when are you leaving", she asked.

"I'm going now."

"Oh ok. Well I'm going to find Kaede and see if she has something for me to do. Have fun", she said giving him a fake smile. Kagome went in search of Kaede. InuYasha saw the fake smile and smelt the saddness in her sent. He hated to lie to her and leave her alone but this had to be done. He watched till she was out of sight then started towards the well.

InuYasha jumped out of the well on Kagome's side. He had no idea what he was going to get her. InuYasha walked into the house and looked for Mrs.Higurashi. "Mrs.Higurashi are you here?" "I'm in the kitchen InuYasha."

InuYasha walked to the kitchen to find Yuna sitting at the table drinking tea (A/N:man she does that alot lol!). "Hello InuYasha what are you doing here and where is Kagome?" "Kagome's fine and in the village. I came to ask for a favor", he said.

"What is it?" "I want to get Kagome a birthday gift but I can't think of something good enough. I need help", he said. "You have perfect timing InuYasha I was just going to go get Kagome's gift. Go get your hat while I get my purse. I think its still in Kagome's room."

InuYasha walked out of the kitchen. Moments later he came back wearing his hat to cover his ears. They left and started walking to the mall. People were staring at InuYasha's eyes and clothes as they passed by. It was starting to make him uncomfortable. Yuna noticed the stares and the hanyou's discomfort. "We'er going to have to get you some modarn day clothes and shoes but not today. We'll let Kagome do that. She has better fashion taste then me."

InuYasha only nodded. They soon arrived at the mall and went in. "So where should we start", Yuna asked. "I don't know. What does she like?" "InuYasha you've spent three years with my daughter and you don't know what she likes?" Yuna sighed and shook her head. "Feh", InuYahsa said and shrugged his shoulders. "Well what about perfume?" "No I don't like it when she uses those to cover her real sent and those sents make me dizzy." "Ok then what about clothes?" "No way!" "Well she doesn't need new notebooks or sketching material so what about jewelry", Yuna suggested. "Ok what kind of jewelry does she like", InuYasha asked. "I don't know. Lets go look around and maybe we'll find something.'

InuYasha and Yuna to the only jewelry store in the mall and went in. InuYasha's eyes widdend (A/N:that seems to be happening alot lol!). He had never seen so much jewelry before. There were rings, braclets, necklaces, earings and more. And there were all kinds of stones. Sapphires, rubies, dimonds, topazes and etc. This was going to be hard.

"I'll start at this end and you start at that end", she said pointing to the left side of the store. "Tell me if you find anything you like." InuYasha nodded and started looking at a case of earings. 'Kagome doesn't wear earings so that item is out'. He went to another case that had rings. 'Knowing her she would probably lose it in a battle or something'. Check that off the list.

'Grrrr. Why does this have to be so damn hard!'

Then he saw it. It was a necklace laying on one of those modle neck thingies on a table. He went over to it to get a better look at it. It was a heart shaped ruby with silver oulining it. It was attached to a silver chain (just imagine the necklace on the movie Titanic except red). It was simple yet very beautiful. Just like Kagome.

"Hey Mrs.Higurashi I found the perfect thing." Yuna walked over to him from a shelf of crystle animal figures. She took a close look at the item that Inuyasha was refering to. "Oh InuYasha its beautiful."

"Do you think she'll like it", he asked. "I think she'll love it", agreed Yuna. "Come on lets get it."

They purchased the necklace and two other items that Yuna wouldn't let InuYasha see then left the mall. When they got back to the shrine InuYasha put his hat back in Kagome's room. Then he thanked Yuna and left for the feudal era, necklace tucked saftly in his haori.

When he got back to his time he sniffed to make sure Kagome wasn't near then jumped out of the well.

He walked back to the village, his smile of happiness (A/N:did that sound as gay to you as it did to me?oh well) off his face so Kagome wouldn't suspect anything. When he entered the hut he found Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Kilala back. Kagome was sitting with them talking about something.

When Kagome saw him enter she gave him a smile. "Hi did you enjoy your time", she asked. "Feh", he replied sitting down in his usual spot and leaned against the wall. "Where did you go", she asked. "None of your buissiness wench", he spat. "Well sorry for asking", she shot back. "Baka."

"Brat."

"Jerk."

"Bitch!"

"Selfish arrogant bastard!"

"Whore!"

"SIT!"

InuYasha slamed into the hut floor (A/N:owie poor Inu it killed me to write that). "Hmph! Good for you. You deserved that. Come on Shippou lets go for a walk." Shippou jumped onto Kagome's shoulder and both of them left the hut.

It was a few more minutes until the subdoing spell lifted and InuYasha painfully pulled himself off the floor. He quickly pulled the necklace out of his haori to make sure it wasn't broked. Thankfully it wasn't. Sango's eyes widdend when she saw the object. "InuYasha what is that?" "What oh this? Its Kagome's birthday present", he said.

"Can I see it", she asked. InuYasha handed the necklace over to her so she could see it. Sango held it carefully, inspecting it. "Wow InuYasha this is beautiful." That was the only word she could fine to discribe it. "Do you think she'll like it", he asked. "Hell yeah!" She handed it to Miroku who also looked it over. "Yes it looks almost as beautiful as the lady it will be givin to", Miroku added. "Whatch your tonge monk", InuYasha growled, grabing the necklace back and tucking it saftly back in his haori. "I only ment it as a complament and nothing else InuYasha", Miroku said.

"Feh." InuYasha got up and left the hut. He jumped into a tree where he spent the rest of the day.

Night had fallen. InuYasha still lounged in the tree he had jumped in earlier. Kagome and Shippou had returned from their walk and had gone straight into the hut.

Kagome walked out of the hut and over to the tree that he was in. She stood under his branch and looked up at him. Neither of them said anything. Finally she spoke. "InuYasha I'm sorry I got mad at you and called you those names." InuYasha jumped off his branch and stood in front of her. "Its ok. I'm sorry I called you those names too", he said. "Friends again?"She smiled at him. InuYasha smiled back at her. "Friends again", he agreed.

"Come on", she said grabing his hand. "We'er making ramen. You do want some don't you", she teased. He smiled at her again and they both walked back to the hut, hand in hand.

The next two days went by fast and soon it was the evening Kagome had to go back before her birthday the next day. They were all gathered around the bone eaters well saying their goddbyes. Finally she adjusted the strap of her backpack and swung her lags over the well. With one last wave she jumped in and dissapeared.

They all watched her go, not knowing what to expect when she returned

Sess-Girl17:Well there you go. Man that was a long chapter!I'm glad its over with.Now for the next chapter!We all know whats going to be in that chapter or at least I do.HA HA HA!

Kagome:Hey guys why did you tell me to leave?

Sess-Girl17:NO!SOMEONE GET HER OUT OF HERE!

Miroku and InuYashadrag Kagome out of the room

Kagome:Hey you guys what did I do!Let go of me!I'm innocent I tell ya INNOCENT!

Shippou:Ok I think Kagome has lost it even more then you Sess-Girl17

Sess-Girl17:Hey!If you weren't so cute I would hurt you!

Shippou:And thats why I thank the godds every night.

Miroku and InuYasha come back

InuYasha:Well that is all taken care now.We had to lock her in a closet.

Miroku:Why did you want her to leave?

Sess-Girl17:Because I don't want her to find out what she gets for her birthday.Its a surprise.It would kind of suck if she knew.

Miroku:Oh I see.

Sess-Girl17:Well I guess thats all.Please review people!.I need reviews to feed my imagination and inspire me to write!SO PLEASE REVIEW!

InuYasha:Yeah then I can see Kagome's reaction when I give her her present!

Sess-Girl17:Well in that case then maybe I'll wait for chapter 20 for you to give her her gift.

InuYasha:You wouln't dare!

Sess-Girl17:Try me!

InuYasha:growls

Sess-Girl17:Oh shit...starts running away

InuYasha:HEY GET YOUR SORRY SEXY ASS BACK HERE NOW!starts running after her

Sess-Girl17:DON"T FORGET TO REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK GOOD OR BAD!BYE ALL!AHHHHHHH HELP ME!


	4. Kagome and giving presents

A/N:Hi guys it's me again!There will be some swearing in this chapter and its not coming out of the mouth you expect.LOL.I also have this story on mediaminer.My mediaminer name is InuGirl17.Go check it out and review!Well here is chapter 4 just like I promised.This is my longest and crappiest chapter so enjoy!.

InuYasha sat lazily in a tree. It was the day after Kagome's birthday and she was supposed to have been back 2 and a half hours ago. She was late. InuYasha was nervous. He didn't know what to expect.

What was she going to look like? Was she going to look mostly the same or look completely? What new strength and powers would she have? Would she be the same old Kagome or a different person?

All these questions and more screamed in his head. If she didn't hurry up he was going to drag her back. 'Where is that damn bitch?' Then he smelled her scent. He jumped off the tree and raced to the well. "Kagome is that you", he yelled when he got close.

"Of course it is! Who else would it fucking be", she yelled back from inside the well. InuYasha was a little startled from her words. She usually never swore unless she was really pissed off. "InuYasha could you help me get this damn bookbag out of the well", she called to him.

"No. Wait there. I'll be right back", he said. "InuYasha where the hell are you going?" "To get the others. Stay right there." InuYasha turned and started running back to the village. He ran straight to the hut and rushed in.

Miroku, Sango, Kilala and Shippou where all sitting there. "InuYasha what is it", Miroku asked seeing the out of breath hanyou. "Kagome's back. She's at the well. I told her to wait there", he said. "Is she really", Shippou asked excited.

"Yeah come on lets go already," They all ran back to the well. "Kagome are you still here", InuYasha asked. "Yes. Its about time. Can I come out now?" "Yes come on we want to see you", Sango said.

"Finally", she answered. Instead of climbing out like normaly, Kagome jumped out of the well. She threw off InuYasha's hat that she was wearing and ruffly scratched at the top of her head. "InuYasha remind me to get you something else to cover your ears. You were right that damn hat fucking itches", she yelled.

The group then noticed the triangle shaped ears on the top of her head. They were just like InuYasha's except black with silver tips. She was scratching at them very vigurishly and it didn't look like it was helping.

Shippou jumped on her shoulder and gently rubed her ears. She sighed with contentment and pulled her hands away from her head. "Thank you Shippou that feels good", she thanked. While this was happening, the rest of the group was able to get a better look at her.

She was a couple of inches taller. She still had a slim figure but now had developed some muscle. Nothing much else was different about her. Her eyes were now the same color as InuYasha's but a little more gold. Her hair was still black from what they could see but her hair was tied back in a bun at the nape of her neck.

Shippou had stopped rubbing her ears and she was now looking at them. "Kagome why is your hair tied back and why were you wearing my hat", InuYasha asked. "Because my friends came over this morning and there were a couple of visitors at the shrine that I had to take care of. I couldn't let them see my hair or ears. I had to wear sunglasses too. Thats why I was late", answered picking up the hat.

She undid the tie and let her hair fly freely around her form. Her hair had grown more now reaching to her knees and was a little straighter. 3 inches of her at the end was silver. InuYasha noticed that a lecherous grin appear on Miroku's face.

Inuyasha looked to where his eyes were and his mouth droped but he quickly closed it. He hadn't noticed it because his eyes had respectfuly avoided those areas but now he did. Kagome had developed a little more hip and her breasts had grown a little bigger. With her hair surrounding her, InuYasha found her even more beautiful if that was possible.

It was hard enough controling himself with Kagome around, now it was going to be even harder. "Kagome and angel and a goddess together couldn't compete against your beauty", Miroku complemented. InuYasha growled at him while Kagome blushed a deep red.

"Come on Kagome lets go back to the village and you can tell us about your birthday", Sango said. "Ok but can you help me with my bookbag first InuYasha", she asked. InuYasha nodded. He jumped into the well and grabed her backpack and jumped back out. "Damn Kagome what the hell do you have in this thing", he asked. "Only everything I'll need." "You don't need this much, this thing weighs a ton." "Feh", she said in a very InuYasha like way.

Sango, Miroku and Shippou coughed to hide their amusement. InuYasha didn't even notice them. He was too busy watching Kagome. Her back was straight and she was walking in light, graceful steps not even making a sound.

Kagome saw him looking and gave him a happy smile. He quickly looked away and tried to keep the blush from showing. They soon came to the village and went inside the hut. They all sat down and looked at Kagome.

"So Kagome was your birthday fun", Shippou asked. "Yup. My friends came over and me and my family had a big birthday dinner. I got a charm braclet and a small porcelain dog from my mom and gramps and Sota got me a jewelry box and my friends also got me some gifts", she said with a blush. "Speaking of of presents we should give you ours", Sango announced.

Her, Miroku and Shippou all grabed packages that were lying in a corner. "Guys you didn't have to", she argued. "But we wanted to Kagome", Miroku said handing her a package. She quickly unrapped it and held it out for everyone to see.

"Oh thank you Miroku", she said. "Your most welcome", he said. It was a kimono just like Sango's except the megenta was a true blue color and the wrap was magenta. "Mine next mine next", Shippou said excitedly handing her the present.

"Ok ok Shippou calm down", she said. She unwrapped the present to find a crystelized cherry blossom flower. "Oh wow Shippou this is beautiful", she told him. "Do you like it", he asked. "Oh yes I love it very much. Thank you."

"Ok my gift now.I didn't feel like wrapping it though", Sango laughed. "Thats ok." Sango gave her a new bow and 20 arrows. They were made out of willow wood and the arrows had colorful feathers at the end (A/N:you know those feather thingies at the end.Just thought I'd tell you just incase your confused).

"Thanks Sango this is great. I was meaning to get a new bow and arrows", Kagome said. "That's the whole point", Sango smiled at her. Kagome noticed that InuYasha didn't make any move to give her a present. 'Oh well. Its not like I expected a gift from him. After all he didn't on my last two birthdays so what would make this one any different'.

"How did you guys get these gifts", she asked the others. "Remember when we all had to go somewhere? Well thats where we went. Fooled you didn't we", Sango explained. "You guys are so evil", Kagome laughed. 'So that explains where they went. Also now I'm sure InuYasha went to see Kikyou' she thought sadly.

"Kagome would you like to go for a bath? The lake is warm today", Sango asked. 'Ok Sango", she agreed. The girls gathered their batheing supplies and Kagome grabed the kimono that Miroku gave her then walked out of the hut. "Oh and Miroku if you leave this hut I'll make sure your never able to have kids", Sango warned, glaring at him.

The girls walked to the lake laughing. When they got there they stripped of their clothes and went in. "This feels good", Kagome sighed tying her long hair in a hight bun. "Yeah we haven't been able to relax like this in awhile", Sango agreed. Kagome opened her bottle of shampoo and was about to pour some in her hand when she skrunched up her nose.

"Whats wrong", Sango asked. "The scent of my shampoo is too stronge", Kagome said closing the bottle. "I'm not used to all these new scents. I've gotton used to my family's scents and I'm getting used to your guy's but thats all.""Really? What do we smell like", Sango asked.

"Well you smell like summer rain during a thunder storm, Miroku smells like pine trees, Kilala smells like burning wood and Shippou smells like newly cut grass. I haven't been able to figure out InuYasha's scent yet but I'm getting close", Kagome told her.

"Wow thats cool. What about your other scences", Sango asked. "Well my scence of sight is really good, I can see a leaf blowing in the wind on that tree 20 feet away from us. Normal sound give me a headach cause I'm not use to hearing so well. Touch and taste are a little better but maybe they'll get stronger in a few days", she told her.

"Anything else different?"

"I can jump higher but not as high ans InuYasha can and he is still able to run faster than me but probably not by much. I'm stronger too and I don't need as much sleep as I used to. I feels weird having ears on top of my head instead of on the side and I keep cutting my lip and tongue with my fangs and my claws keep cutting stuff by accident. Whats hard the most is getting used to smelling emotions. Its hard to explain. Each emotion has a different scent that I can't put into words."

"Wow. So everything else is ok", Sango asked.

"What do you mean?"

"What about your friends and everyone", she explained. "Mom and me have already thought about that. She's going to tell everyone that I went to live with my aunt in the country to get away from the city and pollution", she told her.

"That sounds like the best thing to do. So that means you'll be staying here longer", Sango asked her friend. "Yup. my mom and me made up a plan that I'll go visit my time for 3 days every month or two. I just don't belong there anymore, I belong here. I've come to realise that", Kagome said.

"Well InuYasha will be happy to hear that", Sango laughed. "Yah I guess so", Kagome sighed sadly. Sango noticed the sad look on her friend's face and the way her ears drooped. "Kagome is something wronge", Sango asked worried. "I'm fine Sango. Its just that with me being here longer, we'll find all the shards quicker and then I'll have to leave for good", Kagome explained.

"But Kagome didn't you just say that you belonged here? Why would you leave", Sango asked.

"Once the shards are all put together InuYasha won't need me anymore. She'll come for him. I can't be here when he..."

Kagome started shaking and she couldn't control the tears from falling. "Oh Kagome." Sango pulled her into hug, stroking her back to try and calm her down. Sango knew what Kagome was talking about and who 'she' was. If only she knew the truth. Sango had to do something. It was all starting to go right now. She couldn't let it fall to pieces now.

"It'll be ok Kagome. Maybe things will change", Sango reasured the trembling girl. "I doubt it", kagome muttered. Just then Kagome heard a twig snap. She lifted her head and sniffed the air. A low growl excaped her throat.

"Miroku if you move another step I'll kill you before Sango can", Kagome yelled getting out of the water and, not even drying off, pulled on the kimono. "Miroku I thought I told you to stay in the hut", Sango yelled also pulling on her kimono.

The girls gathered their stuff and went to where Miroku was standing stiffly not even blinking. Kagome and Sango both gave him death glares and walked past him to the hut. "You can move now Miroku, i'm not going to kill you, I'll leave that job to Sango", Kagome said.

Miroku sighed with reliefe and followed the girls . "You look quite lovely in that kimono Kagome", he told her. "I'm still mad at you so don't bother trying to flatter me cause it ain't going to work", she warned.

They soon arrived at the hut and went inside. They found Shippou and Kilala sitting in their spots on the floor. "And where were you two", Sango asked starting the fire. "How did you know we were gone", Shippou asked. "Because Miroku was able to sneek of to the lake", Kagome answerd. "Oh sorry me and Kilala went to play with the other kids", Shippou appologuised. Kilala meowed in agreement. "Its ok", Kagome said pulling out some ramen from her bag.

Kagome noticed that InuYasha wasen't there. "Where is InuYasha", she asked. "He said he was going for a walk", Miroku answerd, his hand sneeking to Sango's butt.

"HENTAI!"

SMACK!

"He's going to get himself killed one day", InuYasha said entering the hut. He looked at the now unconsious monk and shook his head. "Oh hello InuYasha did you enjoy your walk", Kagome asked. "Feh", he said sitting down in his spot. kagome ignored his answer and went back to cooking the ramen.

Soon they were all sitting around the fire eating their dinner. It had started to get dark. Kagome finished her ramen and looked up at the others. "I'm going for a walk while there is still some light out", she told them. "Would you like some company", Sango asked.

"No thanks Sango I'd like to be alone." She glanced at InuYasha then walked out. "I wonder whats wronge with her. She looked sad", Shippou said. "I think I have and idea. I'm going after her", InuYasha said.

He got up and walked to the door. "But InuYasha", Shippou started but he was already gone.

Kagome walked and found herself at the sacred tree (A/N:I can't remember how to spell it in Japonese so if anyone can tell me that would be great).

Her thoughts traveled to the first day she met InuYasha sealed to the tree. "Three years", a voice said behind her. She turned around to see InuYasha come out from behind a tree. Why hadn't she heard him?

She turned back around and continued to look at the God tree, ignoring him getting closer until he was standing right next to her. "I always remember you know. I would come here and remember meeting you. I don't know where I'd be right now if you hadn't come

and freed me from the seal."

Kagome was shocked at what he was saying. She turned and faced him, confusion clearly writen in her eyes. InuYasha wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him in a hug. "Promise me you'll never leave me", he whispered in her ear. "Promise me you'll always be by my side."

Kagome stiffened and tried to keep the tears from falling. She looked into his eyes. "InuYasha I can't keep a promise you can't keep yourself", she told him. "Please Kagome just promise me", he begged.

Kagome let out a sigh of defeat. "Ok InuYasha I promise." InuYasha nuzzled her neck. He couldn't tell her he loved her. Not yet. He wished he could but this would have to do. "Close your eyes", he whispered.

"Why?"

"Just do it ok."

Kagome closed her eyes and InuYasha reached into his haori and pulled out the necklace. Kagome felt him put something around her neck and clasp it in the back. It felt cold and heavy against her skin.

"Ok you can open your eyes now", he told her. She opened her eyes and looked down at the item around her neck. Her eyes widdend and she looked back at him. "Do you like it", he asked.

"Oh InuYasha." She didn't know what to say. Finally she said, " It's beautiful. Yes I love it." "How did you get it?"

"When the others went to get your gifts, I went to your time", he said. He saw shock, confusion, reliefe and happiness appear in her gold eyes. "So thats where you went?"

"Yeah why", he asked. "Oh nothing um..its nothing", Kagome stammerd. 'So he didn't go see Kikyou'. InuYasha didn't know what was wronge but just ignored it. He'd figure it out later.

It had become completly dark now and an almost full moon was high in the sky. The light from it was shining on Kagome and to InuYasha she looked like an angel. "Come on we better get back to the hut, the others are probably worried about where we are", he said.

"Yeah your right lets go", Kagome agreed. The two hanyous started walking back to the village. InuYasha wrapped his hand around her own and held it tightly but not too tightly. Kagome looked down at their entwined hands then back at him amd smiled.

InuYasha saw her smile and it made him feel light headed. They arrived at the hut and quietly went in. They found Sango, Miroku, Kilala and Shippou all sleeping soundly. Miroku was fashioning off a new bump on the head and a red hand print on the cheek.

"To think he would learn by now", Kagome commented. InuYasha only chuckled. Kagome saw that her sleeping bag was already rolled out. She got in while InuYasha sat down in his spot and leaned against the wall.

"Good night InuYasha", Kagome whispered. "Good night Kagome." InuYasha closed his eyes and went into a light sleep.

InuYasha was shaken awake a few hours later. He opened his eyes to see Kagome looking at him. "Kagome whats wronge", he asked. "I can't sleep", she said.

Inuyasha pulled her to him and layed her between his legs. Kagome rested her head on his chest, listening to his soft heartbeat, and wraped her arms around his torso. Inuyasha wraped his arms around her and layed his cheek on her head, being carful of the new ears.

"Did I tell you happy birthday", he whispered. "No", she mummbled. "Well happy birthday." A few minutes passed and he spoke again. "Did I tell you you look beautiful? I mean you were always beautiful but with your hanyou features you look like an angel", he whispered.

Kagome didn't know what to say. She found that she couldn't form words so just settled for nodding. InuYasha kissed the top of her head then closed his eyes. 'Maybe there is a chance for us.' With that thought in her head Kagome closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, listening to his heartbeat and a small smile on her lips.

InuGirl17: Do you think their awake yet?

Shippou: Nope their probably still asleep.

InuGirl17: Well I wish they would hurry up.

Sango: Why?

InuGirl17: Cause I want to give Kagome her birthday present.

InuYasha and Kagome walk in

Kagome: Hi guys!

InuGirl17: Well its about time.Now hurry up I want to give you your birthday gift.

Kagome: Oh Yeah more gifts!What is it what is it!

InuGirl17:TA DA!50 bottles of Vodka and Sake!

InuYasha: What the hell!What kind of gift is that!

InuGirl17: Well since Kagome is 18 she is legaly old enough to drink so I thought I'd start her off.

InuYasha: But with Vodka!

Kagome: Oh shut up InuYasha.Free drinks for everyone!

Inu Gang: YEAH!

Kagome: No Shippou not you your too young.

InuGirl17: Oh screw that!He's with adults so its ok.Go ahead Shippou!

Shippou:Yeah!

Inu:Girl17: Well I better go before I get too drunk to write anything more.I might add the next chapter sometime this week but only if I get REVIEWS!I might not tomarrow cause I'm going on a sking trip for school and I'm going to try snowboarding and I'll either be too tierd or dead to update!Yeah this is going to be fun!So REVIEW people or you won't get a new chapter!Well I better get back to the party!Luv ya all!byez!.


	5. Purify and Kouga

A/N: Guess whos back...back again...Sess-Girl17's back...tell a friend!Sorry all I'm a bit hyper today.It's MARCH BREAK!YEAH!The only bad thing about it is that we have snow!DAMN ATLANTIC CANADA WEATHER!Anywho as you can see...or read in your case lol...I did not die from snowbaording like I mentioned in my last chapter.Well maybe I would have died if I had GONE snowbaording!Thats right my school didn't go on our trip cause it rained!DAMN ATLANTIC CANADA WEATHER AGAIN!Well I'm updating now so be happy.This is going to be a long authors note cause there are a few things I have to say.First off if any of you like Kikyou (I can't see how anyone can like her shes such a bitch ) then this story is not for you.I hate Kikyou soooo much and there will be alot of Kikyou bashing when she comes into the story.Also I'm going to give you a few hints on whats going to happen in the story.I have most of the advents that will happen thought of. First Kouga will be in it and InuYasha is going to get real pissed at him, three things will happen to Kikyou: one good, one evil and horrible and one really good in that order, I'm going to make Kagome's life a living hell HA HA HA evil me!don't worry it won't be too bad lol, there will be at least one lemon in this fic, there will be some Miroku/Sango fluff, Sesshoumaru will be in here.Damn I like him.He is sooooo hot!And Naraku will get his ass kicked but only after he does some evil tricks.HA HA HA!That is all I'm going to give away.Also I am starting a poll.I have ideas for 4 other fics.I am going to let you chose which one to start first.Your options are: A )Don't start another fic B )Start Trapped C )Start You are my eyes D )Start New Beginings or E ) Start a fairy Tale fic.You have until April 1 to decide.Just send your answer in with a review.Trapped is a Sess/Kag fic.Sesshoumaru and Kagome get stuck in a barrier together.You are my eyes is a Sess/Kag fic.Kagome gets blinded and Sesshoumaru helps her.New Beginings is a Sess and my own character fic.A new pack of demons comes to Sesshoumaru's lands and he meets Katara.And I want to start a Inu/Kag fic based on a fairy tale like Cinderella or Romeo and Juliet or Swan Lake.Give me a fairy tale if you chose this option.I can't wait till March 25!InuYasha movie 1:Affections that transends time is going to be on YTV!YEAH!Also I am thinking of adding some Japanese words so if you know any could you send them in a review? English and Japanese translation please.Well I think thats all.Here is chapter 5.ENJOY!

"Do you think we should wake them", asked Shippou. "No better not. InuYasha might get really mad at us", said Miroku. "Looks like he gave her the necklace", Sango pointed out. The three had woken up to the surprise of seeing the two hanyous still asleep. Kagome had her head rested on InuYasha's chest and her arms wrapped around his body. InuYasha had his arms wrapped her also.

Sango and Miroku queitly started making the ramen and Shippou and Kilala sat and watched. The couple soon woke up. A blush appeared on both their faces when they saw the position they were in. Kagome quickly unwrapped her arms and went to help Sango.

"Why didn't you wake us up", she asked. "Well you both looked so kawaii together", Sango said. Kagome's blush turned an even deeper red. "Kagome that is a beautiful necklace you have there. Where did you get it", Miroku asked pretending not to know.

"InuYasha gave it to me for my birthday last night", Kagome answered. "InuYasha has very good taste in jewelry", Sango said. "Feh", InuYasha said and left the hut. "Guys I think you embaressed him", Kagome said. "Nah he's just being a thick headed idiot", Shippou said.

"Shippou be nice."Kagome quietly laughed and went back to helping with the ramen. They soon had the food all ready. Kagome took two bowls and went outside and over to the tree InuYasha was sitting in.

"InuYasha come get your ramen", she called.

"Feh." Kagome sighed and jumped onto the branch he was on. When she landed she lost her balance and would have fallen if InuYasha hadn't grabbed her. "Thanks", she said regaining her balance and handing him the bowl of ramen and sat next to him.

"I'm getting better at jumping into high places but I sometimes lose my balance as you just saw", she explained eating her ramen. "Yah but you need some more practise. Maybe we'll do some training while we're on the road", InuYasha said.

"Really? You would train me", she asked surprised. "Didn't I just say that?" "Yes but I didn't expect you to", she said. "Nevermind", he said eating his ramen. "Thats not what I ment.Gomen InuYasha. I would love it if you could train me", Kagome appologized.

They both sat silently eating their ramen. Finely Kagome broke the silence. "Thanks again for the necklace. It's really nice", she said looking at it. "Feh." She smiled at him and went back to her food. They soon both finished and they jumped down from the branch.

Kagome again lost her balance and fell on her butt. "Ow." InuYasha held out his hand and she accepted it. He pulled her up. InuYasha remembered him thinking her graceful and queitly laughed at that thought. Kagome heard him laugh and glared at him. "It's not that funny", she said. "Yeah it is." "Feh", she said in a mocking voice.

They both walked into the hut and found Miroku unconnsious with a red hand print on his face and a very pissed off Sango. "Stupid damn pervert", she muttered. She then noticed the two hayous walk in. She saw that Kagome was glaring at InuYasha.

"What did he do this time", she asked. "He laughed at me", Kagome acused. "Feh I had good reasin. You fell on your ass", he said.

"SIT!"

InuYasha slamed into the hut floor. "He's just as bad as Miroku", Kagome said sitting down next to Sango.

"Bitch", he muttered. "Thank you InuYasha", Kagome said. InuYasha looked shocked. She had always gotten mad at him for calling her a bitch.

"I'm a inu hanyou now and I'm female so that makes me a bitch", she explained. "Ha Ha", Shippou laughed. "She is right InuYasha", the now awake Miroku said.

"Feh."

"So where are we going today", Sango asked changing the subject. "We're going to see Toutousai", InuYasha answered. They all looked at him. Even Sango and Miroku didn't know this. They both looked at each other. They had thought that they were going to Kikyou.

"Why are we going there? Is there something wrong with Tessaiga", Kagome asked. "No we have to go get something for you", he said in a tone that told everyone to end the subject. They all started packing up there stuff.

Soon they were on the road towards Toutousai's. "Kagome I bet I can run faster then you" Shippou said. "Your on", she answered. They both started running. When they where far enough so their demon ears wouldn't hear them, Mirkou turned to InuYasha.

"Why are we going to Toutousai's", he asked. "We'er getting something for Kagome", he answered adjusting the strap of the backpack on his shoulder. 'Damn why does she always have to pack so much' he thought. "Yes we know that but what are we getting", Sango asked.

"I'm going to get Toutousai to make a sword for her. I don't want her turning into a full demon", he explained. A light bulb clicked on in the two humans' heads. Now they understood. They were going to get a sword just like Tessaiga.

The next thing they knew they heard someone scream. "Thats Kagome", Sango yelled. Kilala turned into her large form and Miroku and Sango jumped on her back. They four ran to where they had heard Kagome scream. They arrived to see a three headed snake demon with Kagome wrapped tightly in it's tail.

Kagome was struggling to get free and the snake demon was holding tighter and tighter. They could tell Kagome wouldn't hold out much longer. Her claws were doing little help also. InuYasha unsheathed Tessaiga and went into battle mode.

Shippou ran over to the others and hid behind Kilala. "You guys distract the heads and I'll free Kagome", InuYasha ordered. The humans and Kilala ran towards the snake's heads. Sango swung Hiraikotsu (A/N:is that how you spell it? ) at the first head. The snake's head dodged the attack and spit out acid at the her. Sango just barly got out of the attacks way.

Miroku wasn't doing any better. He couldn't use his Kazaana for accidently sucking in Kagome. He pulled out a soutra and trew it at a head. The snake spit acid at it and it was quickly melted. Kilala was the only one doing any damage. She flew over the heads and spit fire at one burning it's eye.

InuYasha was getting fustrated. He couldn't use kase no kizu or he'd hit Kagome and the heads were becoming a problem. The snake's hold on Kagome became even tighter and she let out an agganizing scream. Suddenly a pink glow surrounded her body.

There was a bright light and they heard the snake demon hiss in pain. When the light died down they saw Kagome lying on the ground and the snake gone. InuYasha rushed over to Kagome with the others following. He lifted her into his arms and looked at her. Kagome slowly opened her eyes and looked up at them.

"What the hell just happened", InuYasha asked. "I think she just purified the demon", Miroku answered. "How could I have done that? I'm half-demon. I would have purified myself as well", Kagome asked. "I don't know. Maybe you should ask your mother. Maybe she will know why", Miroku said.

Kagome nodded and with InuYasha's help stood up. She brushed the dirt off of her clothes. Suddenly InuYasha sniffed the air and growled. "What is it InuYasha", Kagome asked. They then saw a tornado come towards them. The tornado stopped in front of them. "Yo mute face hows my women?"

"Oh shit", Kagome muttered.

Kouga.

Sess-Girl17:Well there you go. Chapter 5.Hope you enjoyed it!

Kouga:You better have been treating my women right mut face.

InuYasha:Back off Kouga she's not your women!

Sess-Girl17:Boys boys calm down.InuYasha you can't kill Kouga now I need him for a few more chapters still.You'll have lots of reasins to kill him after what he does to Kagome.

InuYasha:WHAT!You better not touch her you bastard.

Kouga:I would never hurt my women unlike you!What am I going to do to her?

Sess-Girl17:You won't find out until chapter 6 or 7 and it won't be good.

InuYashattacks Kouga

KougaKicks and punchs InuYasha

Sess-Girl17:While they'er busy I'm going to go have supper.PIZZA!I might update today. Can't make promises though.I have to clean my room.YUCK!Plus I only update if I get reviews.SO SEND REVIEWS!If I don't update today then I will next Monday, Tuesday or Wednesday.Well thats all.I gotta go break those two up before they kill each other.Don't forget to vote on my poll.Luv Ya Byez!.


	6. Kouga's plans

A/N:I'm back!I live!Muhahahahahahaha!coughsOk I'm back to normal now lol.I'm so sorry that I haven't reviewed in so long.Gomen gomen gomen!I have yet another idea for a fanfic.I haven't figured out the pairings except for San/Mir and it will have my character Katara.Its a AU.Its about this band (InuYasha, Sesshoumaru, Kouga and Miroku ) thats looking for dancers and and four girls (Kagome, Katara, Sango and Ayami ) try out for the spot.Will they make it?Stay tuned to find out.Tell me what you think of this idea and also my other ideas.Remember you have until April 1 as said in my last chapter.Also I'm thinking of making an InuYasha Outakes fic.Just give me a list of episodes.Well I should get started on this chapter.This one will be a little short cause I have to get some things cleared up.The next chapter will have all the action!Ok on to chapter 6!

Kouga was standing in front of them. InuYasha instintly pushed Kagome behind him and unsheathed his sword. "What do you want ya damn wolf", he yelled. Kouga ignored him and sniffed the air. "Where is my women mutt-face. I smell her but her scent is different", he demanded (a/n:what did he not see her?Gods he's dense lol ).

Kagome stepped out from behind InuYasha. "I'm right here Kouga", she said. Kouga looked like his eyes were going to pop out. "Kagome your a hanyou", he stated. "But how? What did you do to her mutt-face?"

"InuYasha didn't do anything Kouga. It turns out that I'm really a hanyou. My father was a inu-youkai. I just found out before my 18th birthday", she told him. "Well this makes the reasin why I came here all the more better", he said.

"Why did you come here", Sango asked. A big grin formed on Kouga's face. He walked over to Kagome, ignoring the growls from InuYasha, and took her hands in his. "Kagome I have finaly come to claim you as my mate. You being a hanyou is even better. Now we'll have 3/4 demon pups instead of hanyous."

That did it. InuYasha pulled Kouga away from Kagome and threw him at a near by tree. "You keep your fucking hands away from her! She is not going with you and she is not going to be your mate", he yelled.

Kouga got up and glared at the hanyou. "You can't decide that! You haven't claimed her! That leaves her free for me!" And before anyone could even blink, he raced to Kagome, grabed her, and ran off.

"Let go of me Kouga! I don't want to be your mate", Kagome yelled struggleing to get free from his grasp but failing. "Don't worry te quiero you'll change your mind soon enough once I get you away from that bastard hanyou", he said holding on tighter.

"Did you forget Kouga? I'm a hanyou too. That doesn't make me any different from InuYasha."

"Yes It doesn't matter cause your my women." "I told you Kouga I'm not your women!"

He stopped and pressed two fingers on her neck. She instintly when limp. Kouga started running again towards his den.

Kilala had grown to her large form and Miroku and Sango was riding her and InuYasha was running up ahead. "InuYasha do you have any idea where he would be taking her", Miroku yelled to him. InuYasha slowed down enough till he was running next to them.

"Probably to his den. He's going to make her his mate. We have to hurry or we might be too late", he answered and started running faster again. Miroku and Sango looked at each other. The same thought was spinning in their minds. They had to save Kagome and soon.

Sess-Girl17:Well there you go.Chapter 6!Don't worry chapter 7 will be better.Can you guess what happens?Hehehe I'm so evil.I feel lonely.The others are going to save Kagome and Kagome is with Kouga.Maybe I'll bring Katara in.She'll talk to me.Hey Katara get your ass over here!

Katara:What do you want!I was having a nice dream where InuYasha and Sesshoumaru was fighting over me about who would make the better mate.

Sess-Girl17:Well sorry but I'm lonely.

Katara:Then jump off a bridge and go swim with the fishies.

Sess-Girl17:Yeah maybe I'll do that!Thanks!Can you close up for me?

Katara:shakes head Yeah yeah whatever just go!

Sess-Girl17:Byez!I luv ya all!Don't forget to review!.

Katara:Well I better do what she told me too.Sess-Girl17 might have the next chapter up on Saturday but if not then she'll try to have it up on Monday.She would like to wish everyone a happy and safe Easter!She would greatly like it if she got some reviews.She hasen't got any yet.She would also like all of you to veiw her poems and review for them!If any of you have ideas for this fic then she would love to hear them.Don't be shy now!Don't forget to vote for her poll as mentioned in the lasy chapter and don't forget to review!Your reviews make her very happy and want to write more and they also keep her away from me!Well I guess thats all!Je Ne all and have a happy Easter!Luv Ya All!.

te quiero-my love in spanish


	7. Kouga the bastard strikes again!

A/N:Hello everyone!I know I just updated but I felt like adding another chapter cause I have free time.Yeah!I got reviews!Thanks go out to demonslayer206 and EternalSky!Thanks guys!Well here is chapter 7!ENJOY!.

Kagome slowly tried to open her eyes but light shined into them and she quickly closed them again. She tried a few more times until her eyes were used to the brightness then opened them completely and sat up.

'Where am I', she wondered to herself. She looked around at where she was at. She was laying on a animal fur bed in a cave. She racked her brain to try and figure out what was going on. 'Thats right. Kouga kidnapped me.'

Just then said wolf walked into the cave. He walked over to her and sat down next to her. "How are you feeling", he asked. "Where am I Kouga! Take me back to inuYasha right now", she demanded.

"Your in my den. I not taking you back to that bastard. I told you, I'm going to make you my mate and we're going to have many pups", he told her. He sniffed the air. "Soon very soon", he muttered.

If it wasn't for her new hanyou ears she wouldn't have heard him. "What the hell does that mean", she yelled. Kouga ignored the question. He got up and walked towards the entrance. "Don't even think about leaving. I will be right outside if you need me", he said over his shoulder and walked out.

'Oh InuYasha I hope you find me soon'

It had turned dark and InuYasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippou and Kilala were all sitting around a fire. They had decided that it was worthless to search for Kagome when they couln't see where they were going.

InuYasha stared into the flickering flames. To the outsiders his face showed no emotion but on the inside he was a mess. They had to save Kagome...he had to save Kagome. He had to get her away from that bastard. All he wanted to do was hold her close in his arms and never let go. 'Don't worry Kagome we'll find you...I'll find you'

It had been three days since Kouga had taken Kagome. The only time she was aloud to leave the den was when nature called or to take a bath in the conected hot springs. One of the female wolves had washed her kimono since that was all she had to wear. He bag was still with the others.

Kagome walked into the cave after her bath. The female had just finished cleaning her kimono. 'Thank gods I don't have to wear that uniform anymore', she thought. Suddenly she gasped. There was Kouga standing near the fur bed. There was a huge grin on his face.

The only time Kouga ever came into the den was to give her food. "What do you want Kouga", she growled. She was still pissed off at him for kidnapping her. He hadn't done anything yet and she was starting to get worried. Was he planning something?

Kouga took her hands in his and smiled at her. "I told you I would make you my mate. Your in heat. Finaly we don't have to wait any longer. We'll have many pups you can count on that", he said.

So that was what he was planning. He was waiting until she was in heat. Before she could get away or even protest, Kouga crushed his lips on hers. She tried to struggle but he held on tight to her. He forced her lips apart and plunged his tongue into her mouth.

Only one thought came into her head. Kagome bit down hard on his tongue, one of her fangs going right threw. Kouga pulled back but didn't let go of her. "So you like to bite huh? Well two can play at that game", he growled.

Uh oh.

Before she could even blink, both of their clothes were dicarded and they were laying down on the den floor, Kouga on top of her. Kagome tried to struggle again but it was worthless. Kouga bit down where her shoulder met her neck.

Kagome screamed out in pain. The thought of biting Kouga's tongue suddenly didn't sound like a good idea like it had. Kouga licked the blood from the mark then looked at her. "I was suppose to wait till I was inside you but since your so unpatient I marked you anyway. I'll just have to mark you again so it doesn't go away", he said.

Kouga then trailed kisses down to her breasts. He took her left one into his mouth and messaged her right one with his left hand. She struggled more so he used his right hand to hold her hands above her head. He was almost crushing her, putting all his weight on her to keep her still.

His left hand left her breast. He used his hand and his knee to spread her lags apart. "This will hurt a little but it will be worth it afterwards", he whispered in her ear. He placed his member at her entrance and was about to enter her when-

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER!"

InuYasha stood at the cave entrance, Tessaiga pointing at Kouga and a deadly glare on his face. Kouga and Kagome looked over at him but Kouga didn't get off her. "I said get the fuck away from her", InuYasha growled.

Kouga smirked. "I don't have to mutt-face. I've already marked her, all I have to do is finish the job then shes mine", Kouga said. Suddenly he was slammed into the wall. InuYasha sheathed Tessaiga, took off his haori, and wrapped it around Kagome. After he made sure it was on, he helped her stand up.

Kouga stood up and growled at InuYasha. "Get your hands off my mate" he demanded. InuYasha unsheathed Tessaiga. "Shes not your mate and she never will be. Come near her again and I'll kill you", he growled.

Kouga laughed coldly. "You kill me? I don't think so mutt-face. Your nothing but a worthless weak hanyou", he sneered. Suddenly he found himself being held by the throat against the wall, claws digging into the skin drawing blood.

What shocked him was that it wasn't InuYasha but Kagome holding him. She looked straight into his eyes and he could see death in her gaze. "Don't ever call him a worthless weak hanyou again. If you have a problem with him then you have a problem with me. Never come near me or the others without my permission or I won't stop InuYasha from killing you. Better yet I'll kill you myself. Do I make myself clear", she growled coldly.

Kouga nodded as best he could and Kagome dropped him. She and InuYasha walked out of the den leaving him lying on the ground. During the time that Kagome was dealing with Kouga, InuYasha had grabbed her kimono. 'Wow I've never seen Kagome like that. Shes alot stonger then before. I'm really going to have to train her. I'm glad I got here in time. I'm gonna kill that bastard if he even touches her again', InuYasha thought.

They walked over to where The others were waiting. Kilala was in her big form. "Are you ok Kagome", Shippou asked crying. "I'm fine now that InuYasha saved me", Kagome reasured. "Are you sure Kagome", Miroku asked seeing her state of dress. He had a few ideas of what had happened. "I'm sure. Can I borrow Kilala Sango? I'd like to go home for awhile", she asked.

"Of course Kagome", Sango said. "Thanks." Kagome took her bag that Miroku was holing, gave Sango and Shippou a hug, then climbed on Kilala. "I'm coming too. There are a few questions I want to ask your mother", InuYasha said.

Kagome nodded and they both took off towards the bone-eaters well.

Sess-Girl17:Well thats all done.Man that was a hard chapter to write.

Shippou:I can't believe what Kouga almost did.I'm gonna kill that bastard for hurting Kagome!

Sango:Shippou!Whatch your language!

Shippou:Well its true!

Katara:Could you guys shut up?You've interupted yet another good dream!

Sess-Girl17:What was it this time?

Katara:I can't say with Shippou here.Its not appropiate for young ears.

Shippou:I'm not young!

Katara:Yes you are.

Miroku:Tell me lady Katara was I in your dream?

Katara:Get a day job why don't ya.

Miroku:But I do have a job.

Katara:HENTAI!smack

Sango:smack

Katara and Sango:PERVERT!

Sess-Girl17:Anywho...This is fun and all but I have to go and have a shower.Don't forget to review!I might add another chapter today or I'll add one tomarrow.Byez!Luv ya all!MIROKU NOT YOU!smackDamn hentai!.


	8. Questions

A/N:Hi ya guys!I'm back for another chapter!Anywho here is chapter 8!It isn't much but it will have some fluff!ENJOY!

Disclaimer:Truth hurts...Thats why I always tell a lie!Which means...YES I OWN INUYASHA!What was that?I don't own InuYasha?Damn it all to Hell!

InuYasha and Kagome were sitting around a fire. It was dark so they had decided to take a break. They were still two days away from the well. Kilala was sleeping in Kagome's lap. InuYasha looked over at the human now hanyou girl.

He was worried. She hadn't talked since they had left Kouga's. There was always a far away look in her eyes. He was still angry at what Kouga had almost done to her. "Kagome do you want to talk", he asked softly.

He didn't want to push her. She would talk when she was ready. Hopefuly she would tell her mother or Sango at least. She couldn't keep it all inside her. It would eventually eat away at her.

Kagome looked up from petting Kilala. "What is there to talk about? You saw what he was about to do. End of story", she said then went back to petting Kilala. InuYasha sighed. At least he tried. He jumped into a near by tree and rested his back against it, Tessaiga in his lap.

"Why don't you get some rest. You've had a hard day", he said. She nodded and rested her back against a tree and closed her eyes. An hour later she opened her eyes. "InuYasha why do you like to sleep in trees", Kagome asked.

InuYasha looked down to where she rested. "I'm able to look over you guys when your sleeping and I get a good view of any approching demons. Also I like it. Its calm up here and I've been doing it so many times that it became a habbit", he answered.

She stood up and walked over to his tree. Kilala had long ago left her lap. Kagome looked up at him. "I can't sleep. Can I come up there with you", she asked. He nodded. "Do you need any help getting up?"

"No I can do it", she said. She jumped up and landed on his branch without losing her balance. She smiled at him. "I didn't fall this time", she said laying down between his legs, her back against his chest and her head rested on his shoulder. (A/N:like in the ending of chapter 4 )

They both layed there. "I was scared", she suddenly said looking up at him. She noticed the confused look in his eyes. "When I was with Kouga. I was so scared. He stayed away from me and then suddenly just came at me. He said he was waiting till I was in heat.I didn't know demons could sence that."

"Yeah we can. You'll notice it when Sango goes into heat", he said. "Does it bother you", Kagome asked. "I've gotten used to it. But you have to be carefull. If a demon finds you in heat and notices your not marked then nothing will stop him from taking you. Well except for me of course", he told her. She nodded and her hand went unconciously to the mark Kouga made.

InuYasha smelled the change in her scent. "Its just temperary(sp?). You didn't complete mating so it will go away in a few days", he answered her thoughts. She nodded again. Her eyes eventually grew heavy and she was soon asleep. He layed his cheek on her head, minding her ears, and held her close.

The next two days went by quickly and they soon found themselves at the well. The two hanyous watched Kilala fly away towards the others then jumped into the well.

InuYasha and Kagome both jumped out of the well and landed on the other side. "I'm getting better at this", Kagome said happily. They walked out of the little shrine and over to the house. "Mama I'm home", she yelled when the got inside.

"Oh hello Kagome hello InuYasha", Yuna said, sticking her head out of the kitchen (Gods does she live in there or something! ). The hanyous walked into the kitchen and Kagome dropped her bag.

"So how are you Kagome? Getting used to everything", Yuna asked. "I'm fine mama. Everythings going great. InuYasha said he is going to train me", Kagome answered. "Well thats nice of you InuYasha", Yuna said.

"Feh."

"Has anything interesting happened", Yuna asked. InuYasha saw Kagome stiffen slightly but it went unoticed by her mother. "No nothings happened. I'm going to go have a bath. If you want ramen you can make it", Kagome told InuYasha.

He watched her run up the stairs. He turned to Yuna. "Can I ask you a few questions", he asked.

Sess-Girl17:Ha thats what you get for not reviewing!A CLIFFY!

Katara:Sess-Girl17 you seriously have to calm down.

Sess-Girl17:Shut up hanyou!

Katara:Your a hanyou too so don't tell me to shut up!Besides I'm 3/4 demon!1/4 more demon then you!

Miroku:Girls girls as much as I love cat fights you two need to calm down.

Sess-Girl17 and Katara:BACK OFF!

InuYasha:Nice try monk but not good enough.

Miroku:Oh shut up InuYasha.

InuYasha:Why don't you try and make me?

Miroku:Um...ah Sango how are you today?

Sango:Back off hentai!

Miroku:Gods is everyone against me!

Everyone:YES!

InuYasha:Well I better close for Sess-Girl17. She wishes that everyone had a nice Easter. Don't forget to review!The more the better!They keep Sess-Girl17 in a good mood.She might update on Friday but if not then she'll update Sunday or Monday!Untill then review!

Sess-Girl17:Byez!Luv ya all!OW KATARA NOT THE HAIR!


	9. Shopping with our lovable hanyous!

A/N:Hi All!

Also while I was looking at Youkai Yume's beautiful art work I saw a pic that had a character name Katara in it.I did not realize that Katara was an actual character but my Katara is not based on her.My Katara is a totally different person that I created.Just to let you know!.!

Also before I forget...REVIEW FOR MY POEM!Also I did not write Her.It belongs to Amelia Atwater-Rhodes.I guess I should of put a disclaimer but it slipped my mind.Well I guess I should get started with the chapter.Here it is!

Disclaimer:Most things worth having are hard to come by but I'm working on it.I'll soon own InuYasha and no one can stop me!MUAHAHAHAHA!

He watched her run up the stairs. He turned to Yuna. "Can I ask you a few questions", he asked. Yuna sat down at the table and indicated to him to do the same. He sat down. "So what is it that you want to ask me", Yuna asked.

"I want to ask about Kagome's father", he replied. She nodded for him to continue. "Who was her father", InuYasha asked. "Her father was Daemon (A/N:Day-mon)", she answered. InuYasha's eyes widdened then he started laughing.

Yuna stared at him like he had gone crazy. "Sorry. It's just that in my time Daemon is a pathetic pup no offence. I met him once before I was sealed to the god tree. Who would ever think that he would live this long". InuYasha stopped laughing and calmed down. "Daemon had a miko inu-youkai for a mother. That must be why Kagome can still use her miko powers", he said.

Yuna nodded. "I'm glad she can still use her powers. I wasn't sure if she would or not." "Yeah she purified a snake demon a few days ago", InuYasha told her. Just then Kagome walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. She was wearing a pink summer dress.

InuYasha noticed that she was wearing the necklace he gave her. "Your wearing the necklace. It looks very lovely on you", her mother complimented. "Thanks mama. I had put it in my back pack so it wouldn't get broken", Kagome said.

InuYasha heard her mutter "and a good thing too". He knew what she was thinking but he kept his mouth shut. "Mom can a have some money? None of my clothes fit anymore", Kagome asked. "Sure dear. Why don't you take InuYasha with you and get him some clothes to wear here", Yuna suggested handing Kagome her credit card.

"Thanks mama that sounds like a good idea." Kagome ran up stairs and a few minutes later came back down. She threw InuYasha his hat then put on a pair of sunglassed. She had her hair hair tied in a bun again and had a pink bandana on her head to cover her ears.

Kagome took Tessaiga in it's sheath from his sash and placed it on the table. "You won't be needing this", she said. Kagome grabed his hand and draged him to the door. InuYasha turned a pleading look towards Yuna but she just shook her head, smiled and waved to them goodbye.

InuYasha sighed in defeat and let Kagome drag him to the mall enjoying holding her hand. They soon arrived and Kagome and InuYasha walked to one of the clothes stored. Kagome grabed some shirts and pants and handed them to the hanyou and pushed him into one of the changing rooms.

"Try on the red shirt and black jeans first then come out so I can see", she instructed then sat down in one of the chairs. InuYasha came out a few minutes later and Kagome's jaw dropped. The red shirt and baggy black jeans to her looked really hot on him.

"Wow", she muttered. InuYasha smirked at her responce. 'I guess I wouldn't mind wearing these clothes if I get a reaction like that out of her' InuYasha thought. He left her and went back into the changing room.

Kagome shook her head and blushed. 'Oh great I just completely made a fool of myself' she thought. InuYasha came out wearing a few different outfits and Kagome had to try hard not to loss it. He looked good in all of them.

They paid for the clothes and went to another store. There Kagome chose some clothes and walked into a changing room. She came back out wearing a pair of low hip huggers and a red tank top that said 'Want my number? Call 1-800 get lost'.

She twirled around in front of him. "So what do you think", she asked. InuYasha just stared at her. The out fit huged her curved and InuYasha had to force himself not to growl. (A/N:lol you animal lol)He realized that Kagome was talking to him and shook his head.

"Huh? What did you say?"

"I said what do you think?"

"Oh feh whatever."

"humph." Kagome went back into the changing room. She tried on some more clothes then paid for them and they both went home. Kagome slamed the door behind them and ran up stairs. Yuna looked at him.

"What did you do now?"

"Why does everyone always think its my fault", he muttered. "Because it is always your fault", she answered and went back to making supper. InuYasha walked up stairs and into Kagome's room. He found her hanging the clothes she got in the closet.

She saw him come in and sighed. "Listen I'm sorry I got mad at you. I made a spot in my closet for your clothes", she said. "Its ok", he said handing her his bags of clothes so she could put them away.

InuYasha sat on her bed and watched her. "The out fit looked really good on you", he said quietly. Kagome looked at him then smiled. "Thank you InuYasha." She sniffed the air. "Smells like suppers ready. Lets go and eat", she said.

InuYasha smiled back at her and they both walked down stairs. He was glad that she wasn't mad at him anymore.

Sess-Girl17:Well another day over and another chapter done.I'm doing really good if I do say so myself.

InuYasha:Feh theres nothing special about another chapter.

reviewers start chasing him poking him with large forks (don't ask lol)

InuYasha:OK OK I'M SORRY!SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!

Miroku:No this is much too fun to watch

Katara:I can't believe there is another character with my name.But I am still better then her

Sess-Girl17:Yeah weird.Anywho don't forget to REVIEW!I love your reviews soooo much!I might update Monday. Byez!Luv ya all!.


	10. Naughty wet hanyous

A/N:Hey Everyone!Whats up!Its the weekend so expect at least 2 new chapters!I started and InuYasha Out Takes fic and added some new poems so check those out and REVIEW!I finaly figured out how to look at my reviews so thanks go out to lilbubbleschick, EternalSky, demonslayer206, InuYashaHanyouJajuama, red-tigergirl2, Seripa, korokochan18 and INUYAHSAANDKAGOMEALLTHEWA!Thanks guys!I CAN'T BELEIVE IT!I think this fic might go past 15 or 20 chapters!I didn't think it would go this far!Well here is chapter 10!Just a filler up chapter.Not much happens but there is some fluff!Enjoy!

Disclaimer:No I do not own InuYasha! I only own the first two dvds, the playstation and playstation 2 games, season 1 on dvd and some posters!Happy Now?

InuYasha and Kagome had finished supper and had gone up to Kagome's room. Kagome said she was tired and had layed down for a nap. Right now she was sleeping lightly. InuYasha doubted she was really tired. She had surprised him. She had gotten more sleep then most hanyous. Hanyous and demons didn't need much sleep. 'Probably because she never has to worry about being in danger.'

InuYasha sniffed the air and sighed. He had to get out of the room or he was going to sufficate. He opened the window and climbed out, closeing it behind him, and jumped into Goshinboku. He sniffed the air again and sighed with relife. He had lied to Kagome. He had told her that he was used to her scent when she was in heat.

Sure he was used to Sango's but Kagome's was always stonge and spicey. And now with her demon blood, it was even more stronger and it always aroused him. He had to be careful or he might just take her whenever and wherever. He closed his eyes and tried to think of something else. Maybe he'd think of ways to kill Sesshoumaru.

He laughed under his breath. 'he'll never stand a chance with the stuff that I got planed for him.' He must of dozed off because the next thing he knew he was being tapped on the shoulder. "Hey InuYasha. InuYasha are you awake", Kagome asked quietly.

"I am now", he muttered, still have asleep. He shooked his head to clear the sleepiness. He looked up at the almost full moon then looked at Kagome. "What are you doing out here this late at night", he asked her. "Its like four in the morning."

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. "I'm not a baby InuYasha. I woke up to find you not in my room so I looked outside and found you here asleep. I'm bored and I was wondering if you wanted to go for a run", she said.

"At four in the morning!"

"Feh fine then if you don't want to go I'll go by myself", she said. '3...2...1' she thought. "There is no way you are going alone", he told her. "Then come with me", she said and jumped off the tree branch and onto the house roof. From there she started jumping from roof to roof.

She smirked when she smelled InuYasha following her. He caught up to her and glared at her. "Who said you could leave", he demanded."Me. You don't control me, I can go wherever and whenever I want to. Your the one who didn't want to come. You could have just stayed home but no, you followed me", Kagome was enjoying herself.

"Feh. So where did you have in mind of going", he asked changing the subject. "Well there is this forest that I've heard looks really nice at night but I have never been there", she suggested. "Whatever. We might as well go since we're already far from the shrine", InuYasha agreed.

The rest of the journey was in silence. 45 minutes later Kagome spotted the gates to the forest and pointed it out to InuYasha. They landed and InuYasha looked around. "I don't see anything special about this place", he muttered. Kagome ignored him and jumped over the locked gates.

'With my new hanyou blood I could be the best criminal ever'. She laughed at her thought. Not that she would ever do any crime but the thought was funny. She could just imagine the newspaper article. 'Extra Extra Read All About It!The time traveling inu-hanyou girl strikes again!Beware of her evil sit comands!'.Kagome laughed again. Yup that would be the day.

InuYasha noticed her laugh for the second time and stared at her as he followed into the forest. "What the hell are you laughing about wench" he asked. "Just a thought and my name is Kagome!Ka-Go-Me!Get it through your thick head", she told him.

They both fell silent and continued to walk. Kagome noticed that InuYasha wasn't paying attention and got an idea. She quietly jumped into a tree and watched the other hanyou continue to walk not even noticing her gone. She jumped from tree to tree following him, staying hidden.

InuYasha came to a hill-like cliff and stopped. He shook his head and cleared it from his thoughts. He was thinking about what it would be like to have pups with Kagome (lol I wish he would think about that with me...lucky girl).

He looked around. Something was wronge. Then he figured it out. Kagome wasn't there! Kagome, up in a near by tree, mentaly laughed at his shocked and confused look. She jumped out of the tree and pounced on him, causing them both to fall down the cliff. They rolled and tumbled (I think tumbled is a weird word but I used it anyway lol) all the wasy down.

Suddenly they found themselves flying into the air and falling into a lake. InuYasha swam to the top and took a huge breath then looked around."Kagome", he called. "Kagome!" He called again. "Fuck", he cursed then dived into the water.

He swam around until he found Kagome near the bottom. He grabed her and swam back up to the top. InuYasha layed her down on the ground and waved a hand in front of her mouth and nose. She wasn't breathing.

He opened her mouth and breathed into it. He pushed on her chest a few times then breathed into her mouth again. "Come on Kagome breathe", he muttered. Suddenly she started coughing really hard while taking large breaths of air.

Once she got her breathing under control Kagome sat up. The first thing that came out of InuYasha's mouth was-"What the hell was that about", he yelled. Kagome glared at him. "What no 'I'm glad your alive Kagome'? Not even a 'Are you ok Kagome!"

"Feh. I would have said that after. Now answer the question", demanded. "I was hidding in the trees. I was trying to scare you. I thought it would be funny", she told him. "Does this look funny to you!"

"Don't blame this on me!I didn't expect to roll down a cliff and land in a lake!And answering your question, yes this does look funny, or at least you do", she laughed. Indeed he did look funny. His hair and clothes were clinging to him, soking wet and his ears were drooping. To Kagome he looked like a wet puppy!

InuYasha looked down at himself then glared at her. "Feh you won't be laughing for long wench", he said and pounced on her. Kagome, shocked, fell back. InuYasha took her wrists in one hand over her head and trapped her legs under his. His other hand was just inches away from her side.

"You wouldn't dare", she growled.

"Want to test that theory", he asked then started tickleing her. Kagome started laughing and tried to get free but InuYasha wouldn't let go. He continued to do this until Kagome was able to flip them over. She was now on top of him, a leg on each side of him, holding him down.

"Ha! Now who's in trouble", she smirked. "I don't think so", he growled playfuly and fliped them over. Kagome was again on the bottom. "Haven't you learned by now that you can't beat me", he said immitating her earlier smirk.

Then they noticed how close their faces were. InuYasha leaned closer. 'Is he going to kiss me!Oh my gods I think he's going to kiss me!' Kagome thought. InuYasha was just about to close the distance between them when, far away, they heard the gates to the forest creek open.

Mood broken, InuYasha rolled off of Kagome and they both stood up. 'Damn so close' InuYasha growled to himself'. 'He almost kissed me!Talk about bad timeing. Why couldn't those gates stay closed a little bit longer!' Kagome thought.

"We better um...go before they...um...find us", Kagome stuttered blushing. "Yeah", InuYasha agreed and they both started the trip home.

When they got back to the shrine, Kagome and InuYasha jumped up to her bedroom window. Kagome opened it and climbed in, InuYasha behind her. "Uh oh", he heard her say.

"Hey Kagome why did you-uh oh", he repeated her. There stood Yuna in the middle of the room. She did not have a good look on her face.

"You both have 10 seconds to explain", she glared at the two wet hanyous.

Sess-Girl17:Well there you go.Chapter 10.I liked this chap but I didn't like it.Oh well lol.

InuYasha:We are so in deep shit

Kagome:No kidding

InuYasha:I'm not kidding, we are so in deep shit

Katara:Good for you guys.You shouldn't have run off

Sess-Girl17:What are you talking about Katara?You always run off!Sometimes we don't see you for a week

InuYasha:What, are you sleeping with someone?

Katara:My sex life is none of your buisness but yes I am seeing someone and you know him

InuYasha:I do?Who is he?

Katara:You'll find out soon cause he's coming to pic me up

Sesshoumaru walks in

Sess:Katara are you ready?

InuYasha, InuGirl17 and Kagome:WHAT!

Sess-Girl17:Your seeing Sesshoumaru?

InuYasha:I didn't even know Sesshoumaru knew what a female was!

Katara:Feh!Come on Sess lets go.We are obviously not welcomed here

Katara and Sess leave

InuYasha:Holy Fuck!That was not expected!

Kagome:Your telling me!Scary!Sesshoumaru has a sex life!

Sess-Girl17:Well I better go.Its 10pm right now.Check out my new poems and fic and REVIEW!AND REVIEW FOR HERE!Also Katara would like me to tell you that in some of my fics that she will be in, Katara might be either a full demon or a hanyou depending on the fic but she is really 3/4 demon.I swear shes satan's child too but I'll never tell her that.She'll kick my ass!And I'm thinking of putting Katara in this fic.Tell me what you think.Also if you have any ideas for this fic than tell me in a review or e-mail.And I've desided to either start You are my eyes or New Beginings but changing the title of New Beginings.I just need to think of what will happen.If you can think of a new title for New Beginings then let me know.If you don't know what I'm talking about then check the A/N in chapter 5.I might add a picture of Katara on mediaminerbut I need to get it good enough to put it on there.Let me know if you want the pic up!Well I guess thats all!I might update either tomarrow or Tuesday.I might not be able to tomarrow because I have to clean my room and work on my homework but I'll try to find time!REVIEW FOR MY FICS!Byez!Luv Ya All!.


	11. The mystery of the sketch book

A/N:Hi Guys!Sorry I left you at such a horrible cliffy LOL! I realised I made a few spelling mistakes in the last chapter so sorry! Anyway on with chapter 11!Enjoy!

Declaimer:Do I really have to answer this? lawyers nod heads FINE THEN!I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!HAPPY? lawyers nod heads Bastards!

"You both have 10 seconds to explain", she glared at the two wet hanyous. "Well um...you see..the thing is", Kagome started nervously. "Its all her fault", InuYasha acused. Kagome turned and glared at him. "My fault!You fallowed me", she yelled.

"Well your the one who got us wet", he argued. "Like I said before, I didn't expect for us to fall", she countered. "STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!" The two hanyous turned and faced the now very angry Yuna.

"I wake up to fine both of you gone, no note or anything. I waited here for you to come home and find you both wet. Now Kagome you first. Explain yourself", she demanded.

"Well", Kagome began, "I was bored and wanted to go for a run so I asked InuYasha if he wanted to go with me but he didn't so I went on my own but he followed. We went to that forest resort outside of town. InuYasha wasn't paying attention so I disided to hide on him in the trees. When he finaly realised I was gone, I pounced on him and we fell down a cliff and into a lake. Thats why we're wet", she explained.

Kagome left out the parts of her almost drowning and InuYasha and her almost kissing. She didn't think her mom needed to know about that. Yuna nodded, disiding that her explanation was true. "Do you have anything to add InuYasha", she asked.

InuYasha nodded figuring keeping his mouth shut was the best idea. "Ok well the next time you go off somewhere could you at least leave a note", she asked. She got a yes from both of them.

She walked towards the door. "Get out of those wet clothes and bring them downstairs so I can put them in the dryer. And be quiet cause Souta and grampa are still asleep", she said then left the room.

As soon as she was gone, Kagome flopped on her bed. "That was a close one", she sighed. "No kidding", InuYasha said sarcasticaly. Kagome got off the bed and walked over to the closet. She unconsiously grabed InuYasha's red shirt and black jeans.

"Here go get dressed in the bathroom", she said throwing him the outfit. InuYasha smirked inwardly at what she had chosen and went to the bathroom. When he came back Kagome was in short shorts and a white tank top that said 'I feel happy all the time...unless your around' in red cursive words.

InuYasha mentaly groaned at her oufit. Because of her new hight, the shorts were even shorter and the tank top showed her stomach. 'Gods she killing me and she doesn't even know it'.

They walked downstairs quietly and handed their clothes to Yuna. She put them in the dryer then put water in the kettle to make tea. "So what was the forest like", she asked, "I heard its really nice at night."

"I didn't really notice. I was kinda distracted. I plan on going back again", Kagome answered. Yuna saw the blush rise on Kagome's face and disided to not question her.'If only they would tell each other how they feel. Then they could get working on those grandkids that I want'.

"When do you plan on going back to the feudal era?" "After lunch", InuYasha told her. "We have to go see someone," and from the tone in his voice they knew that was all he was saying.

"Well make sure to get your clothes. I'm going back to bed", she said and put her cup in the sink and went upstairs. Soon after, the two hanyous went up to Kagome's room. Kagome sat at her desk and pulled out her sketch book and began to work.

InuYasha layed upside down on the bed, his head hanging off the bed and his feet taping on the wall. About 20 minutes later Kagome threw down her pencil.

"Could you please stop that", she asked annoyed. "But I'm bored", he said. "I remember when I would study for school and all you did was sit there. It drove me crazy and made it hard work", she said with a laugh. "I'm glad I'm all done school."

"Me too", InuYasha muttered under his breath. "Hey did you forget the ears? I can hear you." Her ears twitched just to emphasize what she was saying. Kagome got up and looked in her full legnth mirror.

"I look really different when I'm hanyou", she stated. InuYasha got off the bed and went over to her desk. "What are you working on", he asked. Using her new demon speed, Kagome grabed her sketch book before InuYasha could look at it.

She closed it and locked the little lock on it and put it in a pocket of her bookbag. "What the hell was that about? I just wanted to look at it", InuYasha snapped.

"Its personel", was all she said. "Come on I'm bored. Our clothes should be dry by now. Lets get them then go back to the others. They should be up now."

They quickly changed and Kagome packed her bag. She left a note on the kitchen table then the both of them jumped through the well.

The two hanyous jumped out of the well and walked to Keade's hut. They entered to find that indeed they were all awake. "Kagome's back", Shippou cried happily. "They wouldn't tell me why you left.

Kagome's smile faded for a second then reappeared. "Don't worry Shippou I just had to get some supplies", she told him. They sat down with the others, Shippou cuddled in Kagome's lap.

"So InuYasha when are we leaving for Toutousai's", Miroku asked. "As soon as you slow humans hurry up", InuYasha growled. "Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed", Shippou laughed.

"Shut up brat", InuYasha snapped. "InuYasha be nice. Your only pissed off cause I didn't let you see my sketch book", Kagome glared. Everyone except InuYasha was starttled at her choice of words.

After the shocked sided, Shippou looked up at Kagome. "You have a sketch book? Can I see", he asked giving her the puppy eyes. Unfortantly the look didn't work. "Sorry Shippou but its personel", she said and that was the end of that.

"Well we're all ready to leave", Sango said, breaking the silence. "Yes lets go", Miroku agreed. Everyone gathered their stuff and started in the direction towards Toutousai. InuYasha was walking in the front thinking. 'What is so special about that sketch book' he wondered. 'I need to find out'.

Sess-Girl17:Well that chapter is finally down

Shippou:Where is Katara?

Sess-Girl17:That is nothing you need to consern yourself with

InuYasha: Trust me you don't want to know

Sess-Girl17:Ok everyone I need your help!I need to start thinking of a name for Kagome's sword cause we're getting close to that chapter. So far I have Tuzaiga, Tuzeiga or Rykousha.Tell me what you think and send in your own ideas!Thanks it means alot! RED ALERT! RED ALERT! NO ONE IS REVIEWING FOR MY POEMS OF MY OUT TAKES FIC! Come on guys I can't be that bad at poetry innocent voice am I? And also I'm not going to update InuYasha out takes until I get at least 3 reviews!Well I guess thats all! I'll put up chapter 12 tomarrow don't worry!Byez!Luv Ya All!.

Shippou: waves with innocent face Bye Bye!Don't forget to review!

Sess-Girl17: whispers Good job. Heres your chocolate bar


	12. Kagome's thoughts

A/N:Hi again everyone!I'd just like to take this time to thank everyone of you!For homework we had to write a story and I got mine back today with an A!My teacher said I have improved on my writing and its all thanks to you guys!You keep making me write more chapters and I'm getting better (though I still suck at spelling lol).Thanks go specialy out tored-tigergirl2for your wonderful review!I updated InuYasha Out Takes (though I shouldn't have since no one reviewed grrr) so take a look at that and REVIEW!I'd like to mention that the names of Kagome's sword have no real meaning.I just made them up.And so far its Rykousha:point one, Tuzeiga and Tuzaiga:point zero!GO TEAM GO LOL!

Well thats all!Now on to Chapter 12!ENJOY!.!

They had been walking for a few days now. InuYasha said that it woul take at least 8 days to get to Toutousai's as long as the 'pathetic humans didn't slow them down' or so was his words.

InuYasha spent most of his time either walking, beating up Shippou, being sat by Kagome or thinking about the female hanyou's secret sketch book.

It bothered him to no ends that he didn't know what was in it and that Kagome wouldn't let him see it. He found out that even Sango didn't know what was in it.He made it his mission to find out.

They were currently sitting around a fire in the forest about 25 miles away from Toutousai's. It had grown dark a few hours ago and Kagome had suggested they make camp.

Miroku was sporting off a new crimson handprint. The monk just never learned. Kagome was reading a childrens book that she had gotten from her time to Shippou who was laying in his usual place in the girl's lap.

Kilala was laying next to them, eyes closed, listening to the story. Sango had just finished polishing her Hiraikotsu and was now gathering her stuff for a bath. They had passed a hot springs not too far from where they were now.

She looked over at Kagome. "I'm going to the hot springs. Do you want to come", she asked. Kagome looked up from the book. "Sounds like a good idea. I'd love too", Kagome agreed.

"What about my story!We were just getting to the good part", Shippou whined. Kagome and Sango laughed. "You think every part is the good part Shippou. How about you come with us. We can finish the book when we're done", Kagome suggested.

"Yeah I'll come. You need me to protect you from evil demons", he said puffing out his chest. "Oh of course. You are the Great Shippou after all", Sango laughed.

Kagome gathered her bath supplies and the three of them left for the springs, Kilala right behind them. "Oh and Miroku. No following us. You have been warned", Sango said over he shoulder.

InuYasha waited a few minutes, his ears twitching to the sounds of them. He made sure they were far enough so that Kagome's and the two demons' ears wouldn't hear him then dived into Kagome's bag (not lituraly. InuYasha the famous diving hanyou lol!).

Miroku stared at him a if he had gone crazy. "InuYasha what on earth are you doing", he asked. InuYasha didn't answer him and just dug deeper into the bag. "Where is it", he muttered.

"Where is what", Miroku asked. InuYasha again didn't answer. "Now I remember", he suddenly exclaimed. He pulled out from inside the bag and opened one of the side pokects and pulled out-

"InuYasha what are you doing with Kagome's sketch book. You know she doesn't want anyone to see whats in it", Miroku gasped. "Shut up! Its been driving me crazy! I'm only going to take a little look!"

InuYasha used one of his claws to easily open the lock on the book. The first few pages were of each of the gang. One had Shippou chasing a butterfly. Another was of Sango hitting Miroku with Hiraikotsu. InuYasha laughed under his breath at that one.

There was one of Kilala in her large form flying in the sky. InuYasha came across one of himself sitting in a tree with his eyes closed. He had to admit, Kagome was a very good artist. He wondered why she didn't want anyone see them.

InuYasha scaned through the rest of the pages but they were all blank. Then he came to the last two pages. The were both divided in half with a line. One page had Kikyou on one side and a human Kagome.

On the back of the sketch was a list. It was titled 'How Kikyou and me are different'. InuYasha read the list.

"Kikyou has straighter bangs, Kikyou is a more powerful miko, Kikyou is more talented with a bow and arrows, Kikyou and I live in different times." The list went on. When he came to the end, InuYasha frowned.

The last one read, "Inuyasha loves Kikyou." 'Oh Kagome...You don't have to wait much longer'. He turned to the next page. It was the same as the previous on except Kagome was a hanyou.

Even the list was the same but with, "I'm a hanyou, I have dog ears, I have claws." And like the last one, this list ended with "InuYasha loves Kikyou." InuYasha closed the book,locked it and put it back in the backpack pocket.

He jumped into a tree and looked up at the sky. Miroku noticed the sorrowful look. "What was in the book", he asked. InuYasha ignored him. Finaly he asked, "Miroku does Kagome feel like Kikyou's shadow?"

"What do you mean", the monk questioned. "I mean does Kagome feel that Kikyou is better then her or compair herself with her", he explained. Miroku thought this over.

"She does. Mostly when you go off to her", Miroku answered truthfully. "Mostly when I go off with her", InuYasha whispered. Just then her heard the others coming back.

Kagome was telling Sango about something that had happened at her graduation party when they entered the camp. They put away their stuff and went back to their normal spots.

Kagome finished reading the story to Shippou and he soon fell into a peaceful sleep. Miroku, Sango and Kilala soon fallowed. It was just the two hanyous awake now.

"InuYasha is there something wrong", she asked stroking the kitsune's hair. "What makes you think somethings wrong", he answered gruffly. "Because I can smell the sadness on you. What is it?"

Damn, he had forgotten her new scence of smell. "Its nothing", he snapped. They both fell into silence. Kagome stared at the flickering flames of the fire.

'He's thinking of Kikyou. He misses her.'

Sess-Girl17:Isn't that an evil cliffy?MUAHAHAHA!LOL

Katara:You seriously have problems

Shippou:Katara!Your back!Where were you?

Katara:Hey brat.I was out visiting Sess-

Sess-Girl17:covers Katara's mouth with hand He doesn't need to know that. Shippou go to bed its getting late

Shippou:Awww!But I want to stay with Katara!

InuGirl17:No buts.Get moving now

Shippou goes to bed

Sess-Girl17 uncovers Katara's mouth

Katara:What the hell was that about?

Sess-Girl17:Shippou does not need to know about what you do in your free time

Katara:Feh!Fine I'm going to bed. Sess didn't let me get any sleep

Sess-Girl17:Eww Katara I don't need details!

Katara leaves

Sess-Girl17:Well that was disturbing. Anywho that was chapter 12!Hope you enjoyed it!I'm adding Katara to the actual fic but she won't come in till chapter 20.Give or take a few.Thats really all I have to say.I might add chapter 13 tomarrow.Depends on how much homework I have.Byez!Luv Ya All and don't forget to REVIEW!.


	13. Full Moon Surprises

A/N:Hi Guys I'm back!Did you miss me!Of course you did!I started a mailing list!Yeah Me!Go to inugirl7. to join!Its so that I can let everyone know when I update!Great ne?The score for the names of Kagome's sword is still the same!I want to give the chapters names so could you guys think of names for the last 12 chapters!Thanks it helps!Chapter 13 will be the first chapter with a real name!Well I guess thats all!I'll have the next chapter up next month!...JUST KIDDING!MUAHAHAHAHAHA!Don't worry guys I would never do that to you all!Now on to the chapter!ENJOY!.

Disclaimer:InuGirl17:No I do not own InuYasha!I only own Katara and the names for Kagome's sword except for Demonoe so far

Katara:Who said you owned me?

InuGirl17:I did so screw off and let me finish this chapter!

It had been a few days since InuYasha had looked at Kagome's sketch book. He hadn't told Sango or Miroku what was in it but that didn't mean they stopped asking him. They were starting to get on his nerves.

They were only two more days away from Toutousai's. InuYasha guessed that they should be there by the next evening. Currently they were all walking on a dirt road leading towards the mountains. If they moved quickly enough they would reach the mountains by dark.

InuYasha was of course in the lead. Sango and Kagome were walking a little behind him. Kilala was curled up on Sango's shoulder. Miroku was behind the women. Shippou was sitting on his shoulder, making sure that the perverted monk didn't try anything.

InuYasha noticed that Kagome was looking a little tired and worn out. As if reading his thoughts, Sango looked at Kagome. "Are you feeling ok Kagome", she asked. Kagome gave her a tired smile. "I'm fine Sango. A hanyou's lack of sleep is starting to take over. I didn't sleep last night. I've been sleeping so well lately that I'm just not used to it", Kagome told her.

"Are you sure? Maybe we should stop for awhile InuYasha", Sango suggested. "Shes fine hanyous don't get sick. We'll make camp at nightfall like normal", he answered not even turning around.

InuYasha sniffed the air. 'Shes not sick but her strength is weakening. Maybe...'

The gang was all sitting around a fire in a clearing. InuYasha finaly told them that they should stop and make camp. The sun was just starting to set. They had just finished eating their ramen. InuYasha looked up at the full moon that was starting to appear.

Kagome was sitting against a tree. She looked like she was going to fall asleep at any minute. InuYasha stood up and started walking towards the river that was a few minutes away. "Kagome follow me", he said.

Kagome got up and, taking wobbley steps, followed him to the river. "What do you want InuYasha", Kagome asked when they got there. "How do you feel", he questioned. Kagome didn't expect that. "What do you mean?"

"Just answer the question."

"Well I feel tired and worn out. And I feel weak", she told him. InuYasha looked up at the moon again. "Well I guess we know when your time of the month is", he said. "My time of the month", she asked confused.

"When you turn human", InuYasha explained. Kagome's eyes widdened. She had forgotten that she would turn human once a month just like InuYasha. "I forgot about that. So its the full moon?"

"Looks like it. I can't think of any other explination. Like I said before, we can't get sick", he said. "Oh. So what now", Kagome asked. "We wait." InuYasha sat down against a rock. Kagome sat down also and they both waited for the sun to fully set.

It felt like hours when InuYasha said that it was almost done setting. Kagome closed her eyes, not knowing what to expect. Suddenly she felt herself grow weaker. Next her scence of hearing and smelling also became weak until she couldn't hear InuYasha's heartbeat or smell his scent that she still hadn't figured what it was.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked over at him. "Well", she asked. "Go see for yourself", he said noding his head towards the water. Kagome crawled over to the water and peered in and gasped.

She was looking at herself, or her human self anyway. Her hair was still the same long lenth, she didn't have claws or fangs, her eyes had gone back to their chocolate brown and her dog ears had been replaced with human ears at each side of her head. "I'm human", she whispered. "Thats what happens when your a hanyou. Come on, we better get back to the others or they'll wonder were we are", InuYasha said.Kagome noded, stood up, and both of them walked back to camp.

Back at the camp, Sango, Miroku and Shippou had indeed been wondering were the two hanyous had gone. "I wonder were they had gone", Sango said to Miroku. See what I mean? Just then they heard their voices getting closer.

"Come on Kagome we have to get back to camp!"

"But what if they don't like me!"

"Kagome thats a stupid question! They spent 3 years with you like that!"

"I'm still not going out there!"

"YES! YOU! ARE!"

All three of them were very confused until Kagome fell through some bushes and landed on the ground. Miroku, Sango and Shippou all gasped. Sango was the first to recover. "Kagome your human!"

"Yeah no shit einstine", Kagome snapped. InuYasha then came walking into the camp. Kagome picked herself off the ground and glared at the hanyou. "You didn't have to push me ya know", she yelled.

"Yes I did! You would't move your ass!"

"SIT!"

SLAM

"That was your own fault", Kagome said and sat down next to Sango. "So Kagome I guess the full moon is your human night", Miroku asked. Kagome nodded. "Yup. Thats why I was so worn out earlier", she explained.

Soon everyone was off to sleep. Miroku was sleeping against a tree. Sango was as far from Miroku as she could sleeping against Kilala who was in her large form keeping Sango warm. Shippou was curled up next to Kagome. InuYasha was up in his tree as usual.

Kagome was wide awake. She just couldn't sleep. She looked up at InuYasha. "InuYasha?"

His ear twitched towards her showing that he was listening. "Can I come up there with you? I can't sleep", she asked.

InuYasha looked at her. "You know, this is getting to be a habbit", he said. Kagome laughed quietly. "Yeah I guess it is", she shrugged, "So can I?" The hanyou sighed. "Fine but this is the last time."

The hanyou turned human girl smiled and, making sure not to wake Shippou, got up and walked over to his tree. InuYasha jumped down, picked her up, and jumped back onto the branch. Kagome layed in his arms, rested her head against his chest, and quickly fell asleep.

InuYasha smiled at her. He loved having Kagome in his arms and wished it never would be the last time. With that thought he also drifted off to sleep.

Sess-Girl17:Ok guys there you go!Chapter 13!

Kagome:Wheres Katara?Shippou told me that shes back

Sess-Girl17:Shes still sleeping

InuYasha:Her and my brother together freek me out

Kagome:Yeah me too

Sess-Girl17:I wonder if he marked her?

InuYasha:I damn hope not!I don't need that...that...thing...that...Satan's child as a sister in-law!

Katara walks in

Katara:Is that so?

InuYasha:Uh oh

Sess-Girl17:I think it would be wise to run now

InuYasha:Good idea

InuYasha runs away

Katara:GET BACK HERE YOU ASSHOLE!

Katara chases after him

Kagome:I'm going to make nachos and enjoy this.You want some?

Sess-Girl17:Sure sounds good.Just let me close up here

Kagome:Ok

Sess-Girl17:You have until Monday or Tuesday to vote for Kagome's sword's name.Thats when I'll put up the next two chapters.I just wanted to know if any of you have ever made a website because I want to make one and I don't know how.If you do could you please help me?I guess thats all.Don't forget to REVIEW!Byez!Luv Ya All!.

Katara is still chasing InuYasha

InuYasha:AHHHH!SOMEONE HELP ME!SHES CRAZY I TELL YA!SHES SATAN'S CHILD!

Katara:ONE MORE WORD OUT OF YOU AND I'LL MAKE IT YOUR LAST!


	14. The fun and danger of swimming and Touto...

A/N:Hi Everyone!Thanks go out to all of my reviewers for all your wonderful reviews!I know you have been waiting for this chapter to find out what Kagome's sword is but I feel like being evil so I'm going to make you wait another chapter!MUAHAHAHAHA!I've disided you can chose either Rykousha or Tuzeiga. You'll know today which one I chose.Well I guess thats all!Thanks for all the reviews  
By the way if you all noticed I gave all the chapters better names!They suck but oh well!Now on to chapter 14!ENJOY!

Kagome slowly opened her eyes when light shined into them. She looked around, for a second forgetting where she was. Then she remembered that she was in the tree with InuYasha. She blushed when she saw that she was still in his arms.

'This really has become a habbit but I don't want it to end' she thought. Her ear twitched on top of her head suddenly from the morning summer breeze. What a minute. On top of her head? Kagome reached up and felt the two little furry dog ears.

She brought her hand back down and saw that she had claws. "I'm hanyou again", she gasped. "Yeah thats what usualy happens", InuYasha said sarcasticaly. Kagome looked up to stare into amber eyes.

"How long have you been awake? Did I wake you", she asked. "No I've been up since sunrise. I'm surprised you slept through turning back", he said. "Me too", she admitted. The both layed there just staring into the morning sky.

"Is that how you always feel", Kagome suddenly asked. "What do you mean?" "When you turn human. I thought I would be used to it since I spent most of my life as one but after being hanyou for a cupple of weeks it was just weird. When I changed I felt weak and helpless and pathetic. Now that I'm hanyou again I feel the difference.

I felt blind and deaf because my sences were weak I was afraid that anything could come and kill me at that very moment", she explained. InuYasha thought this over for a sec. "Don't worry I wouldn't let anything kill ya. As for your question, yes I do feel that way. Everytime", he answered.

"But you'll get used to it after awhile", he reasured. "Yeah I guess so. Come on, we better wake up the others and get moving if we want to get to Toutousai's before nightfall", Kagome said. InuYasha nodded and they both jumped down.

Kagome walked over to sango and woke her up then shook Shippou awake while InuYasha kicked Miroku awake. "Good morning InuYasha. What do I owe this wonderful awakening for", the monk muttered sarcasticaly.

"Just hurry up! We have to get moving!"

Kagome mentaly laughed. InuYasha went from caring and sweet to rude, loud and annoying so fast. They soon had everything packed and ready and they started walking again. Kagome walked beside InuYasha in the lead.

"So are you going to tell me why we're going to Toutousai's", she asked. "I already told you, we're getting something for you", he said. "Yes but what", she whined. "If you don't stop that then your not getting it at all, he said as if he was scolding a child.

Kagome immediately shut up. "I'm bored", Shippou announced from his place on Miroku's shoulder. He jumped down then jumped into Kagome's arms. "Theres a lake up a few minutes. We could stop and go swimming", Sango suggested.

"No way! We have to keep going! No time for stops!"

"Oh come on InuYasha please? Don't you do anything fun", Kagome begged. "Oh sure, what with searching for jewel shards and fighting Naraku and other demons, I never have time to do anything but fun", he said sarcasticaly.

"Ha ha very funny. No really please can we just stop for a little while", Kagome begged giving him the puppy eyes. InuYasha could never resist the puppy eyes and now with her ears drooping it just added to the affect.

"Fine", he sighed defeated.

"Yeah!"

"Come on Kagome I'll race you", Shippou cried happily. She and the fox kit took off towards the lake. "Hey get back here! Remember the last time you guys ran off", InuYasha yelled and chased ofter them. Kilala turned into her big form and Sango jumped on, pulling Miroku with her, and they also raced after them.

They soon caught up with them. Kagome was just jumping into the water with her bathing suit on, Shippou already in the water. InuYasha was sitting on a tree branch that was over the water. Sango and Miroku got off Kilala.

Sango sat on a rock, took off her sandals and dipped her feet in the warm refreshing water and Miroku sat down next to her. "Come on down InuYasha the water's great", Kagome yelled up at him.

"No way and you can't make me", he yelled back down at her. He regretted the words instintly. Kagome got an evil smirk on her face.

"SIT!"

SPLASH!

InuYasha swam back to the top sputtering out water. He glared at Kagome when she started to laugh. "What were you saying", she smirked. She was suddenly being splashed with water. She splashed back but InuYasha was stronger than her.

"You two are acting like children", Sango laughed. The two hanyous stopped their splashing, shared a mischievious look, then they both dived into the water. Sango looked around the spot where they had dissapeared. "Where did they go", she wondered out loud.

"I don't know but I didn't like that look they shared", Miroku said. "Me either", she agreeded. Suddenly the two hanyous appeared in front of the rock they were sitting on. Before they could even blink, Kagome grabed Sango's legs and InuYasha grabed Miroku's and they pulled them both into the water.

The two appeared at the top to find the two hanyous laughing their heads off. Shippou had saftly gotten out of the water to watch the adults. "That was an evil trick", Sango said glaring at the two.

"Yes but you have to admit it was pretty funny", Kagome laughed. Sango just gave her another glare. "Hey Kagome look over there", InuYasha said pointing over to the left. When Kagome looked over, InuYasha picked her up and threw her back into the water.

"InuYasha you ass", she yelled when she had reached the top. "Yes but you have to admit it was pretty funny", Sango said mocking her earlier statement. Shippou just shook his head. 'Adults are so weird. I hope I never turn into them'.

They spent the next hour laughing and splashing each other.

Kagome finished drying her hair with her towel. Just as she was finishing up packing her bag, a giant water spider demon came out of the water. InuYasha immediately drew out Tessaiga and went in to a fighting stance.

"InuYasha it has a shikon shard on its neck", Kagome yelled to him. InuYasha quickly finished it off with the kaze no kizu. He picked up the shard and sheathed. "I can't believe that weak demon had a shard", he said.

"I can't believe we swam in that water", Kagome grimaced. "At least we got another shard. Thats one more that Naraku doesn't have", Miroku said. "Your right", Sango agreed. "Come on lets go. We've wasted enough time as it is", InuYasha comanded and they started back on the trail to Toutousai's.

"I wouldn't call it wasting time. You were having just as much fun as the rest of us", Kagome teased.

"Feh!"

It was a few more hour until they reached Toutousai's. "You guys stay here while Kagome and I go in. We'll only be a little bit", InuYasha said. The others nodded and Kagome and InuYasha walked into the swordsmith's home (if you can call it a home lol ).

"Hey old man are ya here?"

"InuYasha what sin did I do to disearve the punishment of seeing you", Toutousai said walking over to them. "I'm not here for this crap Toutousai, I need a sword", InuYasha growled. "A sword? But you have Tessaiga, which I do not think you disearve", Toutousai said.

"Its not for me, its for her", he snapped, nodding his head over to Kagome. Toutousai looked over at her. "InuYasha will you make up your mind with what women you want. First you had that undead one, then you had that nice girl and now you've found yourself another hanyou", he scolded.

InuYasha was about to say something but Kagome interupted him. "Toutousai it is me. I found out that I'm actualy a hanyou", she told him. "Ah now I see. No one is as beautiful as you."

He ignored InuYasha's growls. "So why do you need a sword", he asked her. "I don't know. I just found out now that thats why we're here", she said. "Well boy? Why does she need a sword?"

"She needs one just like Tessaiga. Something to hold her demon blood at bay", InuYasha told him. Kagome stared at him in shock. She hadn't even thought about that. "Oh my gods. I never even thought of that", she gasped.

"And lets hope you never have to" he muttered. "So can you make her a sword", he asked the swordsmith. "Of course I can. I just need a few things", Toutousai told them. "What do you need", Kagome asked.

Toutousai walked over to a shelf and grabed a vial and handed it to Kagome. It was about the same length and width of her index finger. "What am I suposed to do with this", she asked. "You need to fill half of it with your blood. It so the sword will know your its master and also it will be able to control your demon blood", he told her.

Kagome nodded and, using one of her claws, made a cut on her wrist, bing carful of vital blood veins. When she filled the vial half way, she gave it back to Toutousai. InuYasha noticed that he had been looking at the necklace he gave her.

"Where did you get that necklace", Toutousai asked her. "I gave it to her", InuYasha answered. "May I see it", he asked. Kagome unhooked it and handed it to him. He looked over it, turning it over and looking at the chain.

"Could I have this", he asked. "No way old man", InuYasha growled. He had looked hard for it. "I won't keep it for myself. I'm going to use it for the sword. It will be better then having it around her neck and losing it", he explained.

The two hanyous thought this over. "What do you want to do", InuYasha asked Kagome. "Its up to you. You gave it to me", Kagome said. InuYasha nodded. "Fine old man you can use it but if I find out you lied to us then I'll rip you to shreds", InuYasha said.

"InuYasha!"

"Don't worry boy I won't. Tell me my girl, what about your purification powers", Toutousai asked putting the vial and necklace on a shelf. "For some reason I'm still able to use them", she told him.

"Interesting interesting indeed", Toutousai muttered. "What is interesting", InuYasha asked. "Oh nothing. You two better get going and let me work. Come back tomarrow and I'll have the sword ready", he said pushing them out of the entrance.

"That quickly", Kagome gasped. "Wow." "Of course. I'm not a great swordsmith for no reason", he boasted. "Well we better get back to the others. We've been gone awhile. Bye and thank you Toutousai", Kagome said.

InuYasha and Kagome started walking back to where they had left the others. Kagome couldn't wait till tomarrow.

Sess-Girl17:Well chapter 14 is done.Man that took awhile

InuYasha:Your getting lazy

Kagome:SIT!

Slam

InuYasha:What the hell was that for!

Kagome:For being rude

Katara:I can't wait till I come in!When will that be?

Sess-Girl17:I guess around chapter 20 or so. Depends

Katara:I'm going to be the best!

InuYasha:Show off

Katara:What did you say!

InuYasha:Uh oh

InuYasha starts running and Katara chases him

Kagome:When will he ever learn?

Sess-Girl17:Probably never. Well thats all folks!I'm going to work on more InuYasha Out Takes today.If I'm not too tired then I'll work on chapter 15.If not then I'll have it up on Saturday. That leaves you a few days to vote for the name of the sword. If I have the chapter up today then the name will be announced today. So vote vote vote and REVIEW!I guess thats all.Byez!Luv Ya All!..


	15. Tuzeiga

A/N:Hi guys guess what!I'M SICK!DAMN STOMACH FLU!Since I didn't go to school today I discided to get off my lazy ass and give you the long awaited chapter 15!Actually it wasn't that long but oh well! In other news, I'm having writer's block for InuYasha Out takes!I hope its just the flu and I'll be able to write more when I'm better!Well time for chapter 15!You can tell from the name of the chapter of what Kagome's sword's name is!ENJOY!Well lets get this chapter rolling!

Disclaimer:THE TRUTH!YOU WANT THE TRUTH!I CAN'T HANDLE THE TRUTH SO SCREW OFF!

Kagome sat impatiently on a branch below InuYasha's. She just couldn't wait till she got her sword. She looked at the sky to see the sun almost completely up. "InuYasha can we go now?" She had been asking this question for the past 3 and a half hours and InuYasha was about ready to strangle her.

"Fine!"

"Yeah!" Kagome jumped down from the branch and waited for InuYasha to follow. InuYasha jumped down and kicked Miroku awake. "Monk wake up and keep watch till we get back", InuYasha ordered him.

"Can't you leave later and let me sleep", Miroku muttered. "Unless you want me to strangle Kagome then the answer is no. Now get off your lazy ass. We won't be long", InuYasha said and started walking towards Toutousai's home.

"Oh and Miroku if I come back and find out you tried to make a move on Sango while she was sleeping then you'll be the first one I test my sword on", Kagome warned him and followed InuYasha.

"They're never gonna get together if you keep threatening him", InuYasha said. "Yeah but they'll never get together if he doesn't stop groping her. I'm actualy helping him", Kagome argued. "Whatever."

They soon made it to Toutousai's and walked in. "Hey old man hurry up and give her the damn sword! Shes driving me nuts about it", InuYasha yelled. "Ah Kagome! How are you this morning", Toutousai asked, digging in a wood chest for something.

"I'm fine thanks and you", she asked. "Fine fine", he muttered looking in another chest. "What are you looking for? You didn't lose my sword did you", Kagome asked worried. "I didn't lose it, I just can't remember where I placed it", Toutousai snapped.

"Well you better remember or you'll be turned to shreds", InuYasha growled. "InuYasha you can't resolve everything with violence", Kagome said. "Yeah but it sure as hell makes me feel better", InuYasha growled.

Kagome sighed and was about to sit him when-"Ah ha found it", Toutousai announced. He pulled down a sword from a shelf and handed it to Kagome. Kagome unsheathed it and took the first look at it.

"Oh wow", she gasped. It was about as long as InuYasha's arm and half of her's. The sword was made of a shiny new silver metal. The hilt was made of black leather and had a silver line circling around the handle. It looked just like the chain of her necklace. On the top of the hilt was a red heart shaped ruby. The sword was beautiful.

"See InuYasha he did use my neclace for the sword", she said showing InuYasha. Kagome handed the sword to InuYasha to inspect while she looked at the sheath. It was made of strong black wood with silver outlining the top. It had a leather string with colored beads at the end so she could tie it to her waist. The sheath was very light.

InuYasha looked over the sword, turning it over and looking at the hilt. He had to admit it was a very good sword. He handed it back to Kagome and took the sheath to look at. Kagome held on to the handle and swong the sword around a few times. It was ligher then what she had expected.

Toutousai pulled what looked like a sash out of another chest and handed it to Kagome. It was indeed a sash. It was also black and made of soft silk. It had a black leather pouch attached to it. Kagome tied the sash around her waist and tied the sheath, that InuYasha handed back to her, to the sash.

She twirled around a few times for them to see. "So how do I look", she asked. "Very good. Is the sword too heavy", Toutousai asked. "Nope its perfect", Kagome said. "How come her sword looks good all the time and mine looks like crap when its not transformed", InuYasha asked envily.

"Your just jealous that mines better", Kagome teased. "Am not." "Are too." "Am not!" Are too!"

"Feh."

"So does it have a name", she asked Toutousai. "Yes. I call it Tuzeiga", Toutousai said proudly. "This is great Toutousai thank you. We better get back to the others now. They're going to wonder whats taking us so long", Kagome said.

They were about to leave when Toutousai spoke. "Wait girl I want to tell you of one of the attacks you can do", Toutousai said. Kagome nodded for him to continue. "I thought about how you can still use your purifying skills so I made it that if you consentrate your power into the sword you can make a purify ball", he told her.

"Wow can I really? I can't wait to try it out! Oh by the way Toutousai what is the pouch for", she asked indicating to the pouch on her sash. "Thats so you can store the jewel shards you find", he answered.

"Thank you again Toutousai you thought of everything", she thanked. "No problem girl. No you get back to your friends and remember to keep that boy in check", he said nodded at InuYasha."Feh she can't keep me in check", InuYasha said.

"Sit!"

Slam

"What the hell was that for", he growled. "Showing you that I can keep you in check. Goodbye Toutousai", she waved and started walking to the others. As soon as the spell wore off, InuYasha ran after her.

It wasn't long till they got back to the others. They found Sango and Miroku almost finished packing up. Shippou noticed them arrive first. "Kagome Kagome let me see", he asked jumping into her arms.

Kagome nodded, placed him on the ground, took a step back, and unsheathed Tuzeiga. The morning light hit the silver and made it sparkle. Shippou stared wide eyed at it. "Thats kool Kagome! Whats it called", he asked.

"Toutousai calls it Tuzeiga and I like it. I can consentrate my purifying power into it and make a purify ball also", she told him. "Wow do it do", he said excitedly. "No way brat! We don't need her using up all her energy and be too tired if we get attack", InuYasha said.

"Awww!"

Kagome sheathed Tuzeiga and Shippou jumped into her arms. Sango and Miroku walked over to them. "Thats a very nice sword you have there Kagome. Toutousai did a very fine job", Miroku complamented.

"Thanks Miroku. Well lets get going." Kagome paused a second. "Where are we going", she asked. Before anyone could answer InuYasha spoke. "Where going to a village three days from here. I heard there is a demon with a jewel shard attacking it", he answered picking up Kagome's backpack.

He gave Sango and Miroku a look and they quickly understood. They were going to Kikyou. The look went unoticed to Kagome and Shippou. Kagome smiled. "Well lets go then! The more shards we get the less Naraku will have", she said and they all started walking towards the east. Kagome had no idea what was really going on or where they were really going.

Sess-Girl17:Well thats another chapter all done! Sorry it was short but I needed to get Kagome's sword over with. The action will start in the next two or three chapters. Thats when they meet Kikyou!

Katara:I can't wait till I'm in the fic!I can't wait till I'm in the fic!

InuYasha:Katara would ya calm down!Your giving me a headach!

Katara:I am?

InuYasha:Uh oh

Katara:I'm sorry InuYasha I'll quiet down

InuYasha:Huh? What, no chasing me? No threatening me? No killing me?

Katara:Now why would I ever do that?

InuYasha:Um I think she caught your flu InuGirl17

Katara:evil look going unoticed by InuYasha

InuGirl17:I don't think so

InuYasha:I like this new Katara! I'm going to go relax!

InuYasha leaves

Katara:Starts laughing her head off

Katara:Oh my gods he fell for it!

InuGirl17:What are you planing?

Katara:You'll see

InuGirl17:Something tells me InuYasha isn't going to like it and the rest of us will

Katara:Most likely

InuGirl17:Well I guess thats all. Now you all know Kagome's sword's name!Happy!I know I am!Anywho I'll start working on the next chapters. Chapter 16 will be up on Saturday or Sunday!Until then REVIEW!BYEZ!LUV YA ALL!.


	16. THE DAMN FUCKED UP CHAPTER!

A/N:Hi everyone!Sorry it took so long to put up chapter 16!I had half of it writen on my disk and I was going to finish it last night but guess what...IT HADN'T SAVED!And I wasn't in the mood to re-write it last night.Also I started working on it right after school today and I was half way don't when...THE COMPUTER SHUT DOWN...AND I HADN'T SAVED!Grrrr the gods don't want me finishing this chapter!In other news...thanks go out to WhiteMoonDragon and INUYASHAANDKAGOMEALLTHEWA for their wonderful reviews!I am still suffering from writer's block for InuYasha Out Takes but I'll add more as soon as I can!Also I have started my own website!Check my profile or go to www.Realm-of-Chaos. to see it and don't forget to sign my guestbook!Well on with the very hated, stupid, fucked up chapter 16!ENJOY!. 

Disclaimer:gets dragged away in a straight jaketYES I OWN INUYASHA AND NO ONE CAN EVER TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME!MUAHAHAHAHA!

The Inu Gang walked into a small village. Tuzeiga was slapping against Kagome's leg with every step she took. The villagers stopped what they were doing to look at the group or more spacificaly the two hanyous.

"Why are they all looking at us", Kagome asked InuYasha quietly. "Because we're hanyous", he said simply. That wasn't a good enough answer for Kagome. "But why? Whenever we used to go to a village, even if they didn't like demons or hanyous, they never stared at use or say anything", she said.

InuYasha sighed. "Thats because you were always with us." When he saw the confused look on her face he continued. "Your the reincarnation of Kikyou and the miko that sees the jewel shards and fights Naraku. Of course they're not going to say anything, they don't want to make you mad. Now that your a hanyou, they don't reconize you", he explained.

Kagome nodded. That made alot of sense. "Doesn't it bother you", she asked him. "No I'm used to it", he said. Kagome could tell that it did bother him a little but didn't press it. She walked to where Miroku and Sango were walking behind them a little bit farther.

"I have to get something and we need some supplies then we're going. All the stares are making me nervous", she told them. "What do you need to get", Sango asked. "A new out fit. I can't fight in this", she said.

She was wearing Sango's spare Kimono. She had dicsided to start wearing clothes from this time to fit in better. "How about you go get what you need and InuYasha and I will get the supplies. We'll meet back here in a half hour", Miroku suggested.

"Sounds good", Kagome agreed. She ran up to InuYasha who had gotten farther ahead of them. "Sango and I are going shopping and you and Miroku are going to get the supplies. We'll meet back here in a half hour", she told him, and before he could agree, they both took off.

"I didn't say they could go", InuYasha muttered. "Kagome is getting nervous with all the staring. It will take her mind off it all, shes still not used to it all. She believes that everyone can get along with everyone else", Miroku said.

InuYasha nodded. "Yeah it would be good for her", he agreed, "Come on lets get those supplies."

Kagome and Sango walked towards a lady that was selling clothes. "So what are you looking for", Sango asked. "Something short enough so I can move quickly in but long enough so Miroku doesn't get any ideas", Kagome told her.

"Yes that monk is getting on my nerves", Sango muttered but it was loud enough for Kagome's hanyou ears to hear. "Oh come on Sango admit it, you like him", Kagome teased. "Me like that leacher! When the seven hells freeze over", she exclaimed but the blush gave her away.

Kagome laughed. Suddenly a kimono caught her eye. It was black with a red flower and butterfly at the bottem. It had long sleaves and went to an inch above her knees. "What do you think", she asked showing Sango.

"It looks beautiful and it will look really nice on you", she said. "All right! I'm getting it", Kagome dicsided. She pulled out some money and handed it towards the lady. The lady looked at the money with disgust.

"I would never sell something to a hanyou, it would curse my family! I'm surprised a filthy hanyou like you would even have money, you must of stole it from some poor soul", she said rudely.

"Oh", Kagome said sadly and was about to put the money away when Sango grabed it out of her hand. "I'll bye it", she said angerly. The lady thought it over then took the money, wrapped up the kimono, and gave it to Sango.

The two walked away but not before they saw the hateful look the lady gave Kagome. "You didn't have to do that", Kagome whispered as they walked back to meet the others. "Yes I did and thats that", Sango said stubbornly.

"Stop where your standing hanyou", they heard behind them. They turned around to see a man standing ten feet away from them. He was pointing a sword at Kagome. "Draw your sword hanyou", he demanded.

"What! What are you talking about! Can't we talk this over", Kagome asked. "Talk! Do you take me for a fool! As soon as I'm distracted you'll kill me", he yelled. "I don't want to fight! You must be mistaken! My name is Kagome and this is Sango. We were just coming here to get some supplies then we're leaving! We're going to the next village to kill a demon that has a shikon shard thats attacking the village", she told him.

"Lies! Lady Kagome is a human, not a worthless hanyou! You must of killed her and stole the jewel shards from her and you are controling the others! You and the other hanyou", he acused her.

"No shes telling the truth! Please can we just go? We'll be gone as soon as possible", Sango pleaded. 'Its times like these that I wish I had Hiraikutso' she thought. Her weapon was currently strapped to Kilala's back.

"Enough! This ends now! If you won't draw your sword and fight then I'll just have to kill you now", and the man started charging at Kagome. Kagome jumped out of the way before the sword could cut off her head.

The man took another swing and was about to hit her when there was sparks and the sound of metal hitting metal. During the time people had gathered to watch the fight. Everyone looked to see the member of the other sword.

It was InuYasha.

"What the hell is going on here", he growled. He looked over at Kagome and Sango but kept the man in sight. "You and the other hanyou don't belong here! Your parents should have killed you when you were born", the man glared.

"We did no harm to your people. Leave us be and we'll go quickly. Try to fight us and I won't hesitate to kill you", InuYasha said coldly. The man looked like he was about to strike but dicsided better and sheathed his sword.

InuYasha sheathed Tessaiga and they all left, the villagers watching them. They walked in silence until the village was out of sight. InuYasha stopped walking and turned to the others.

"We'll make camp here. We should reach the next village tomarrow. Kagome follow me", he demanded. Kagome followed him into the forest obediently. As soon as InuYasha stopped, Kagome started to appologize.

"InuYasha I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to start a fight! He just started yelling at us and tried to fight us", she started but InuYasha interupted her. "Are you ok", he asked. Kagome looked at him in surprise. She wasn't expecting that.

Kagome nodded. "Yeah I was too quick for him. If I was still human then I would be dead right now", she told him. "What about the shards", he asked. "Don't worry I still have them", she said patting the pouch on her sash.

"You have them in the pouch! They could fall out and you wouldn't even notice", he snapped. "Don't worry I thought of that. Keade had tought me a spell once and I finaly have a use for it. Now no one can open the pouch unless they know the incantation which they won't cause I made it up", she explained.

"Good thinking", he said. Suddenly he pulled her into a tight hug. Kagome was surprised by the action but then wrapped her arms around his neck. "I was so worried", he muttered into her hair. "Why", Kagome asked.

"When I saw that bastard attacking you guys I didn't think I'd get to you quickly enough", he told her. "Its ok. He could never hurt me, I'm too fast for him", she reasured him. InuYasha looked into her eyes.

"True but you could never of fought him off. We're going to have to start that training that we talked about. After this village we'll head back to Keade's and take a break from shard hunting and work on your fighting skills", he said.

Kagome nodded. She liked the idea of spending alone time with InuYasha. Even if it was training, at least it would be just her and him. "We better get back or they're going to think I killed you", InuYasha laughed, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Maybe it would be good for them to have some alone time", Kagome said as the started walking back.

"HENTAI!"

SMACK!

The two hanyous laughed. "I doubt it. I don't think Miroku's brain can take anymore damage", InuYasha said.

Sess-Girl17:FINALY!I COMPLETED IT!YOU DAMN WELL BETTER ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AND REVIEW LIKE HELL!Katara:Sess-Girl17 calm down!  
Sess-Girl17:DON'T YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!  
Shippou:Hey Katara didn't you have something planed for InuYasha?  
Katara:Yup but its not done yet.  
Shippou:When will it be done?  
Katara:Probably by the next chapter  
InuGirl17 is stll going on about the chapter  
InuYasha walks in  
InuYasha:What the hell is wrong with her?  
Shippou:Um InuYasha I don't think that was a good idead  
Sess-Girl17:says sweetlyHey InuYasha  
InuYasha:Um...yeah?  
Sess-Girl17:Ever hear the the quote "Cats have nine lives, humans have one. Mess with me and you'll have none?WELL TAKE IT'S ADVICE AND SCREW OFF!  
Katara:Nice one dog breath now you've done it  
InuYasha:Hey I thought you were being nice now?  
Katara:SCREW OFF!  
InuYasha:Gods aren't some people grumpy today  
Sess-Girl17 and Katara:SCREW OFF!  
Shippou:I better close up. Sess-Girl17 is very happy that this chapter is finaly done so you better review and keep her in that mood!Check out her website and sign her guestbook!Now after every chapter, there will be one of Sess-Girl17's favorite quotes.If you have any then send them!I like them there funny!Sess-Girl17 should have the next chapter up on Wednesday but no promises.Well thats all!DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!BYE BYEZ!LUV YA ALL!.

Food for the thoughts:Cats have nine lives, humans have one. Mess with me and you'll have none!


	17. Kikyou

A/N:Hi guys!I was thinking of waiting till Friday to give you chapter 17 cause not many of you reviewed...ONLY TWO PEOPLE!... but I'm not that mean...

Katara:Oh sure your not...coughliarcough

Oh screw off Katara or you won't be in this fic! Your coming in chapter 20!

Katara: FINE! Gods!

Anywho...what was I saying?...OH YAH!As I was saying, I'm not that mean so I'm giving you chapter 17 now...I better get good reviews for this! Arigato to INUYASHAANDKAGOMEALLTHEWA and red-tigergirl2! Thanks for your reviews! I decided to start this chapter off on a funny note before the fighting began. I suck at fighting scenes so don't mind it if its crappy. Well its time to get this chapter over with. It has Kikyou in it coughBITCH!cough... excuse me there must be a cold going around lol!

Disclaimer: Good things come to those who wait... WELL I'VE BEEN WAITING AWHILE AND I STILL DON'T OWN INUYASHA!

Kagome opened her eyes to bright morning sun. She had been working in her sketchbook and must of fallen asleep. Wait a minute! Her sketchbook! She looked around frantically for the little book. All the moving woke up the others.

"Kagome what are you doing", Sango asked yawning. Kagome looked up from searching inside her backpack. "My sketch book. Have you seen it", she asked. "I put it in the side pocket of your bag when you fell asleep", InuYasha said jumping down from his tree.

Kagome's eyes widened in horror. "You did? Did you look in it", she asked in a shaky voice. If he had seen in it then she was doomed. "No why would I want to look in it? No matter what you think, I do have brains. If I looked in it then you would of sat me to oblivion", InuYasha lied.

In truth he hadn't looked in it... the second time. He never wanted to see those pictures of Kagome comparing herself to Kikyou again. 'Soon Kagome and you'll never have to worry about that again' he thought.

Miroku gave InuYasha a look but the hanyou avoided his eyes. Kagome checked to make sure the book was still there and sighed with relief when it was indeed there. "Sango do you want to go to the river", she asked her friend, digging in her bag.

"Sure Kagome. I've been meaning to try that lavender shampoo you had", Sango said as she gathered her stuff. "Sorry Sango but its unscented stuff now. My nose just couldn't take the strong fumes", Kagome told her.

"Ah ha!Found it", she announced happily. "Found what", Shippou asked, jumping on her shoulder when she sat up, and looked to see what she had. It was the kimono she bought the other day. It was still wrapped up.

"The kimono I bought yesterday. It was all the way at the bottem of my pack. Maybe I am packing too much stuff", she admited. InuYasha snorted. "What took you so long?"

"Sit."

InuYasha slammed into the ground, making an InuYasha shaped crator. When the spell wore off, he got up and glared at Kagome. "What the hell was that for", he snapped. "You have to learn to be more nice, on your own or the hard way", she said walking towards the river with Sango.

"I'll be dead before he learns it on his own", Sango laughed. "Hey I heard that", InuYasha yelled but they were out of sight. Miroku waited a few minutes then got up to follow the women. InuYasha saw what he was doing and jumped in front of him.

"I don't think so monk, your staying right here", he glared. "Oh come on InuYasha please! Just one little look", Miroku begged giving him the puppy eyes. Hey if it worked for Kagome then maybe it would work for him.

InuYasha shook his head. "No way! That will never work! If we got caught then they would slice and dice us! Kagome's been itching to try Tuzeiga on something", InuYasha shuddered. He did not want to be that something.

"Just this once? Besides you owe me", Miroku said. "Owe you! What the hell do I owe you for", InuYasha asked. Miroku shrugged his shoulders. "I haven't thought of anything yet but I'll let you know when I do", Miroku said and started running to the river, leaving InuYasha confused.

As soon as InuYasha realized what happened, Miroku was already gone. He chased after the leacher. When he caught up to the monk, he found Miroku peering through some bushes. He was about to knock him on the head when Miroku put his finger to his lips and went back to looking through the bushes.

InuYasha looked over his shoulder and his eyes widened. Kagome was just getting out of the water. Sango was already out and had a towel wrapped around her body. Kagome stood up and InuYasha could see her naked body.

Sure he had seen her naked before but not when she was hanyou. Now she looked amazing, not that she didn't look good before. From her creamy white breasts to her heavenly shaped hips. InuYasha felt himself become harden just looking at her.

Then he noticed Miroku still watching. "Oh beauty which falls upon thy eyes", Miroku sighed. InuYasha noticed he was looking at Kagome and punched him on the head. Miroku slammed onto the ground and Kagome suddenly looked up and sniffed the air.

Uh oh, they had been caught.

"INUYASHA!MIROKU!

'Oh shit', InuYasha thought. Miroku had recovered in time to hear Kagome's yell. "Um I think the best thing would be to get out of here", he suggested nervously. "Good idea", InuYasha agreed and they both took off.

"I swear I'm going to kill them when I get back", Kagome muttered as she put on her new kimono. It fit her perfectly. Sango was just finishing up and started gathering her stuff.

"Leave some for me. I'm so going to kick Miroku's ass", Sango said angrily. Kagome tied her sash and Tuzeiga to her waist and picked up her stuff. Suddenly an idea popped into her head. An incredibly evil plan.

Kagome signaled Sango to come closer and whispered the plan in her ear. Sango grinned evilly and nodded. The plan was in motion. They walked back to camp and the two frightened men.

Miroku sat against a tree and InuYasha was up on one of the branches. The girls were taking a long time and it was making them very nervous. Would they kill them? Most likely.

Suddenly they heard a noise and the girls walked into the camp. InuYasha who was expecting to get sat to oblivion and beyond jumped out of the tree so the impact would hurt as much.

Yeah right.

But instead of killing them, Sango and Kagome packed their stuff and looked at the guys. "So are we going yet? The demon isn't gonna kill itself you know", Kagome said. InuYasha and Miroku looked at each other then followed.

Sango wrapped her hand around Miroku's and Kagome did the same to InuYasha. Lets just say the men were both very surprised. First they don't kill them and now this? What next?

"Um aren't you guys mad at us", Miroku asked nervously. "What, you mean about the incident at the river", Kagome asked, faking innocence. "Um yeah", InuYasha said. Sango and Kagome looked thoughtful for a second.

"Well actually now that you mention it-"

"YES!"

"SIT!"

SMACK

Both woman walked off leaving the guys knocked out on the ground. Shippou and Kilala fallowed behind them. 'They just never know when to learn', Shippou thought.

It was a few hours later after the incident. They were getting closer and closer to the village where Kikyou was. InuYasha shared a look with everyone, letting them know that it was time. Kagome was oblivious to what was going on around her and hummed happily to herself.

Shippou jumped onto her shoulder. "Kagome can we go pick some flowers? I smelled a field of them just a minute ago", he asked her. The idea sounder nice to her. Nothing like picking flowers before killing a demon.

She looked over at InuYasha. He had a far away look in his eyes and looked like he was thinking about something. "InuYasha can Shippou and I go pick flowers? We won't be very long", Kagome begged.

"Fine just don't go off far. We'll meet you in the village when your done", InuYasha said. Kagome wasn't expecting that. She was ready to plead but he didn't even argue. Was he sick? Maybe she had hit him too hard.

Shippou jumped off and ran off to where he had smelled the flowers, calling Kagome. Kagome shrugged and chased after him. InuYasha waited a few minutes then looked at Miroku and Sango.

"Ok lets hurry. I don't know how long Shippou can hold her off", he said and took off towards the village, with the others fallowing on Kilala. They were close to the village when InuYasha stopped and sniffed the air.

"InuYasha what is it", Sango asked. "Kikyou's in the medows. Come on lets go", he said and off they went. They came to a huge grassy medow but there was no Kikyou in sight. Suddenly they heard a noise behind them and turned around. Out of the trees stepped Kikyou, bow and arrow in hand.

Sess-Girl17: I was thinking of leaving it there but that wouldn't be fun now would it?

InuYasha: Hurry up!

Sess-Girl17: Say please

InuYasha: No way am I saying please to you!

Sess-Girl17: Then I'm making this a cliffy!

InuYasha: IIE! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!

Sess-Girl17: Well…… since you said please

Kikyou glared at Miroku and Sango then looked at InuYasha. "Hello InuYasha. Where is my copy? She seems to be missing from your pathetic little group", Kikyou said coldly. Miroku rested his hand on Sango's arm to try and calm her down.

Sango was seriously pissed and they had only just gotten there. InuYasha stepped in front of them and looked at his first love. "Kagome is off somewhere safe", he told her. A few of Kikyou's soul catchers floated near her, ready to guard her if they attacked.

"Are you ready to come to hell with me InuYasha", she asked him. "That's why I'm here Kikyou. I'm not going to hell with you, I'm staying here with Kagome", he said. Kikyou glared at him.

"I knew this would happen. That little twit has you wrapped around her little finger", Kikyou sneered. "Your wrong! Kagome loves InuYasha and he loves her, something you'll never be capable of", Sango spat. She was trying hard not to kill her right now.

Kikyou looked at Sango. "Don't tell me what I'm capable and incapable of doing bitch", she spat. Suddenly a ball of miko energy the size of a basketball appeared in her hand. She threw it at Miroku and Sango, throughing them 25 feet away.

"Stop this Kikyou that's enough", InuYasha demanded. He looked over at the others. They weren't moving but he could hear their weak heartbeats. They weren't dead.

He looked back at Kikyou who had an arrow notched on her bow. The arrowhead was aimed right at his heart.

"I told you InuYasha, your life belongs to me. You will come to hell with me whether you like it or not", she said. Her soul stealers wrapped around him and held him in place. It was like he was paralyzed at the spot, which he didn't doubt.

Kikyou walked towards him till she was only 8 feet away from him. If she shot her arrow then it would kill him instantly. Now that she was up close, InuYasha could see a green substance on the arrowhead.

Poison.

Kikyou noticed where his eyes were and smirked. I made this poison especially for hanyou blood. I will course through your blood and kill you slowly and painfully", she told him.

She tugged the arrow back more and was about to shoot when-

"NO!"

Both of them look towards the voice. Standing 15 feet away was Kagome, shock and horror on her face and Tuzeiga in her hand. Kikyou smirked and shifted the arrow towards Kagome.

"So my soul stealers don't lie, you truly did turn into a filthy hanyou", Kikyou sneered. Kagome couldn't speak. She and Shiipou were walking back to the village when she smelt Kikyou. She had told Shippou to stay in the village then ran towards the smell. She arrived to find Sango and Miroku knocked out and Kikyou pointing an arrow at InuYasha who was being held by the soul stealers.

"Stop it Kikyou! Why are you doing this", Kagome asked walking closer. She stopped when the arrow went back to pointing at InuYasha's heart. She couldn't let her kill him. She took a few more slow steps forward.

"Stop where you stand bitch", Kikyou demanded. InuYasha could see the frightened look in Kagome's eyes. "Listen to her Kagome. Go help the others and get out of here", he pleaded.

Kagome took another step. "I warned you bitch", Kikyou sneered and released the arrow. InuYasha cried out in pain when the arrow hit. The soul stealers let him go and he slumped to the ground.

Kagome ran over to him. She cradled his head in her lap. The arrow had missed his heart and instead hit his shoulder. Kagome noticed that there was green liquid on the wound and arrow.

She quickly realized it was poison. "InuYasha? InuYasha are you ok", she whispered, searching his face. InuYasha slowly opened his eyes and looked up at her. The poison was already taking into affect.

Kagome sighed with relief when she saw him open his eyes. She then griped the arrow and pulled it out. InuYasha hissed in pain when she pulled it out from hi shoulder. Her fingers lightly traced the wound.

She had gotten better with her miko powers and hoped she could heal him. A light pink glow appeared at her fingertips and covered the wound. The wound instantly healed over.

InuYasha felt the heat and then his shoulder stopped hurting. He was still weak from the poison and painfully sat up. Kikyou was standing stiffly while this was happening, a glare on her face.

Kagome looked at InuYasha with frightened eyes. "Are you ok", she choked out. She was desperately trying not to cry. "I'll be fine, just a scratch", InuYasha hissed. It would take a few minutes till he fully healed.

After making sure he was ok, Kagome stood up and looked at Kikyou. Kikyou had another arrow already notched and was now pointing it at Kagome. Kagome took a step to the left and Kikyou followed.

'I have to get her away from InuYasha' Kagome thought. She took another couple of steps and Kikyou followed. Kagome did this again and again Kikyou fallowed. Kikyou suddenly realized what she was doing.

Her sould stealers wrapped themselves around InuYasha again and lifted him a foot off the ground. Kagome saw this and was about to run to him. That's exactly what Kikyou wanted. She watched Kagome started to run to InuYasha then released the arrow.

Kagome screamed out in pain and dropped to her knees. All she could feel was pain and see the arrow in her stomach, then everything went black. InuYasha tried to get free when he stopped, his body going stiff.

He sniffed the air then looked down at the ground next to him. There, laying abandoned, was Tuzeiga. 'Shit! "Kagome!"

Sess-Girl17: Should I stop it there?

InuYasha: WHOULD YOU STOP FUCKING DOING THAT!

Sess-Girl17: FINE! I guess that answers that question!

Suddenly Kagome stood up, her head low. She turned around to face Kikyou and lifted her head. Instead of amber-gold eyes, they were replaced with deadly red eyes. Unlike InuYasha, instead of a purple stripe on each cheek, there was an eight point magenta star on the middle of her forehead. Her claws and fangs were longer and deadlier.

Kagome had turned full demon.

Kikyou suddenly felt terrified. Kagome pulled out the arrow, snapped it in half, and dropped it on the ground. "Did you think a pathetic little arrow could stop me bitch? Well, you thought wrong", Kagome sneered.

Her voice was low and cold. InuYasha stared shocked at her. This was his gentle Kagome? Is this what happened to him when he turned full demon? InuYasha watched, helpless, as Kagome walked towards Kikyou.

Kikyou notched another arrow and shot it at the full demon but Kagome caught it. She snapped it in half and dropped it, never stopping. Suddenly Kikyou felt a wall against her but there was nothing there. Kagome had put up a barrier.

Kagome smirked at Kikyou's horrified look. "You forgot, I'm a miko. Oh look at poor dead Kikyou. What are you going to do now that your trapped", she spat. Kagome ran at Kikyou and grabbed her by the throat.

Kagome held tight until Kikyou could barely breath. Kikyou struggled and was able to pull another arrow out, unnoticed to Kagome. "So Kikyou how does it feel to be threatened? How does it feel about to be killed for the second time? Lets find out shall we? I will so enjoy hearing you scream when I send you to hell", Kagome growled.

Kikyou smirked. "If I'm going to hell then I'm bringing you with me", she said coldly and stabbed the arrow into Kagome's chest, going right through and out her back a second before Kagome snapped her neck. Then Kikyou was dead.

Kagome drooped Kikyou and screamed out in pain. Kikyou's body turned to ashes and blew away in the wind and her soul stealers dissolved into dust. As soon as InuYasha was free, he ran to Kagome.

Her chest was bleeding out of control and there was blood coming out of her mouth. He tried to pull the arrow out but just the slightest touch made her body spas in pain. Suddenly two people were next to him.

Sango and Miroku had regain consciousness just in time to see Kikyou stab Kagome and Kagome kill Kikyou. Sango looked in horror at all of Kagome's blood. Kagome's eyes were half open and Sango could see red.

"Shes a full demon", she gasped. InuYasha ignored her and lifted Kagome up in his arms as carefully as he could. "Miroku go get Tuzeiga and bring it here. Quickly", he demanded.

Miroku ran and grabbed Tuzeiga and ran back. InuYasha told him to put the sword back into the sheath. Miroku put the sword near the sheath and was about to put it in when there was a static blue light and Tuzeiga was ripped out of the monk's hands and crashed to the ground.

"Shit! The sword won't except her", InuYasha muttered. Kagome started struggling and InuYasha held onto her tighter. "Miroku put the sword through my sash. I'll have to carry it that way", InuYasha said.

Sango looked at Kagome's pale turning face. "Is she going to die", she cried softly. "I have to get her to Keade's as soon as I can. If I run non stop all the way then I should make it there by nightfall. You guys go to the village and get Shippou and follow as quickly as you can", InuYasha told them then started running as fast as he could.

It was hard. Kagome was still full demon and was struggling to get free. She tried to claw at him but screamed in pain again when the arrow shifted. InuYasha held her closely and tightly and continued to run.

'Please don't die on me Kagome! Just hang in there Kagome! Please don't die!'

Sess-Girl17:Well how did you like that ending?

silence

Sess-Girl17: I think they're all mad at me. This chapter was hard to write and took along time so you better enjoy it!You guys are so going to hate me that I left it at that! I should have the next chapter up either Friday, Sunday or Wednseday but I won't make any promises. Please review and tell me what you think!Bye Byez!Luv Ya All!..


	18. Still full demon

A/N: Hi everyone! Thanks go out to wolf of raven, red-tigergirl2, ShitaiTsuki and my best friend mikki-kun! Thank you guys I love you all so much! It has come to my attention that you guys are not reviewing enough so I demand that you review more or I'll stop adding chapters! MUAHAHAHA! Don't worry I would never do that but I still demand more reviews! Also many people have suggested that I get a Beta read but the thing is I have no clue what that is so if you guys can help me that would be great and maybe I'll get one. Well I better start this chapter or I'll have a crowd with pitchforks outside my apartment! ENJOY! .

Disclaimer: You should all know the answer by now and if you don't then you seriously need help…..

InuYasha stormed into Keade's hut carrying Kagome. "Hey old hag hag were the hell are ya", InuYasha demanded. Keade came into the room. "InuYasha I hadn't expected ye back so soon", her words trailed off when she noticed what he was holding.

"Lay her on the mat, we must get that arrow out quickly", she instructed. Kagome continued to struggle as InuYasha sat her down on the mat. He couldn't lay her down because of the arrow coming out of her back.

"Where are the others", Keade asked sitting down next to them. Kagome lashed out at her and InuYasha held her hands together. This was getting difficult. Suddenly Miroku, Sango, Shippou and Kilala ran into the hut.

"How did you guys get here so fast", InuYasha asked as Sango went to hold down Kagome's legs. Shippou was about to go to her but one look from Miroku and he sat down with Kilala in a corner, worry and fear etched on his face.

"There is no time for questions, I need ye, Miroku and Shippou to leave now", Keade ordered. "There is no way that I am leaving, besides, if you hadn't noticed but Kagome is full demon. Your gonna need me", he growled. They were wasting time, Kagome had lost too much blood.

Keade muttered something while Miroku carried a crying Shippou out of the hut. The young fox demon always thought of the girl as a mother. He had to stay and help her. Keade snapped off the arrowhead then took off Kagome's kimono so that it was bundled around her waist but still tied on. She untied Tuzeiga's sheath then gathered some bandage wrap.

"I've snapped off the arrowhead. Now I need ye to pull out the arrow", she told InuYasha. InuYasha hesitated for a second then grabbed the arrow and pulled it out quickly. Kagome cried out in pain and started thrashing around. InuYasha and Sango held her still while Keade wrapped the bandage around Kagome's chest then InuYasha laid her down.

Sango still held Kagome's legs while InuYasha had her head in his lap and her hands held on the floor. While they were holding her down, Keade was mixing some kind of medicine. She told them to keep holding her still then poured the medicine down her throat. Kagome instantly when limp.

Sango let go of her lags and came up to sit next to InuYasha who was now stroking Kagome's hair. Keade put Kagome's kimono back on then put a blanket over her to keep her warm. She put her stuff away and grabbed a basket. "That potion should put her to sleep for a couple of hours. Come with me Sango, ye can help me get the herbs I need, we have to get that poison out of her system", Keade said.

"Sango tell Miroku to be on his guard and have Shippou and Kilala come in here. Also tell all the villagers to be on their guard and be ready to run from the village at any moment", InuYasha told her. Sango looked over at him. "Why would I have to do that", she asked.

"Kagome is full demon and might still be when she wakes up. If she escapes then she will kill everyone. We might have to fight her", he explained. "But why do you want Shippou and Kilala in here? Its not save for Shippou", she said. "Actually it's very safe. If Kagome is still full demon when she wakes up then I'm going to need help holding her down while you guys get the villagers out of here. Shippou and Kilala are full demons and I'm a hanyou, also kagome thinks of Shippou as a son, maybe she won't struggle as much. Then again, she might just rip off all our heads", he added.

Sango nodded that she understood then left the hut. A few minutes later Shippou and Kilala came in. Shippou came over and sat next to Kagome's head while Kilala sat near her legs.

Shippou looked up at InuYasha. "Is she going to be ok", he asked worriedly. InuYasha looked down at Kagome. Her skin was deathly pale and her lips were stained with blood. If they didn't get the poison out soon then she probably wouldn't see the next morning.

"Kagome is a fighter Shippou, she doesn't give up that easily", was all he said. They didn't know how long they sat there, maybe a few hours, when Kagome started moving. InuYasha checked her pulse and it was normal so maybe she had turned back.

Wrong.

While he was distracted, Kagome was able to lift up her lags and kick InuYasha. The hanyou flew backwards and slammed into the wall. Shippou was about to go to him when Kilala stopped him.

"Go to Miroku. Tell him to be ready but don't come into the hut", InuYasha told them and they ran out. InuYasha looked up at Kagome who was standing a few feet away from him. Her eyes were still red and she had that star on her forehead.

He forgot for a moment that she was there and wondered what the star ment, when suddenly Kagome lashed out at him with her claws. InuYasha dodged her easily and jumped behind her. She quickly lashed out again but missed.

"Stop this Kagome. Its me InuYasha. The others are outside and if you calm down they can help you", InuYasha said. "I don't need help from weak fools like them", Kagome spat, "Your wasting my time."

Kagome smashed through the roof and InuYasha followed. Kagome noticed and threw a fire ball that appeared in her hand at him then ran into the forest. Thankfully InuYasha was wearing his haori so the fireball didn't hurt him very much but it sent him flying back.

He landed on the ground near the hut hard. Sango, Miroku and Kilala in her big form ran over to him while Shippou helped Keade start to gather the villagers. Miroku helped InuYasha stand up.

"Come on we have to hurry. We need to stop her", InuYasha said and they took off after her. They were running in the direction that Kagome went but InuYasha couldn't find her scent.

"Shit Kagome's covered her scent. Now we'll never find her", he muttered.

'Kagome where are you… that poison will kill her if we don't find her soon…. you promised you wouldn't leave me'.

Lord Sesshoumaru was walking through the forest. He had left Jaken and Rin behind at the castle so they could look after his new mate who was currently with pup. Plus the toad was starting to get even more annoying if that was possible.

Over the years, he and InuYasha had settled their differences. He no longer tried to steal Tessaiga from him. They weren't friends or even acted like brothers but at least they didn't kill each other every time they crossed paths.

"No thanks to Katara", he muttered. He still wondered how he ended up having a mate like her. While he was cold and emotionless, she was cold, happy, fiery and full of other emotions all at the same time. Plus she had a temper and an attitude that could rival even InuYasha's.

He suddenly smelled a demon near. He could tell it was injured from the scent of blood. 'Strange. I recognize that scent'.

He walked in the direction of the scent and found a female inu youkai. Her hair was damp from sweating and stuck to her neck and forehead. He saw the red eyes and dog ears on her head.

'This female is a hanyou and has turned into a full demon'. He got a better look and saw that she looked like the female that follows his half-brother. Kagome noticed him near her and struggled to stand up, finaly succeeding.

She stared at him coldly. "What do you want bastard", she growled. Sesshoumaru was slightly taken back but didn't show it. "You obviously do no know who you are speaking to", he said.

"Yes I do. A demon who is about to get killed", and she ran at him. Sesshoumaru dodged her with lightning speed but she continued to attack him. The taiyoukai was getting tired of this pathetic fight and, when she was close enough, grabbed her and threw her at a tree, knocking her unconscious.

Sesshoumaru walked over to her limp body and turned her over onto her back. He noticed something magenta under her damp bangs. He brushed them aside and saw the magenta star marking.

"Well what do we have here."

Sess-Girl17: Well how did you like that chapter?

InuYasha: I think it sucked

Sess-Girl17: Same here

Katara: Yeah I was mentioned!

Sess-Girl17: And now you won't shut up about if for hours. Well I better finish up here, I'm writing this a few minutes before I have to leave for school and I better go or I'll be late. I'll have the next chapter up on Wednesday. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! Bye byez! Luv Ya All! .

Food for the thought: Nothing would ever get done if it weren't for the last minute


	19. The Aftermath

A/N: Hi everyone! Like I said, I'm adding chapter 19! Man this fic is getting far! Thanks go out to all of my reviewers! INUYASHAANDKAGOMEALLTHEWA, mikkey hodge, Rasmus and mikokagome1034!Thanks guys!  
Well I better get this chapter started lol.

Disclaimer: Now lets see, tea: check, snack: check, sanity: check…. oh wait a minute Checks sanity nope no sanity currently present (is it ever?), InuYasha: check!Lawyer comes over and whispers in my ear WHAT? I DON'T OWN INUYASHA? HOW CRULE!

InuYasha jumped over a fallen tree and ran faster. The others and him had split up to try and find Kagome faster. For all they knew, she could already be dead, either from the poison or another demon found her.

InuYasha suddenly stopped in his tracks. He sniffed the air and growled. 'Sesshoumaru'. Then InuYasha's eyes widened. Along with his half-brother's scent was Kagome's. A few seconds later, Lord Sesshoumaru stepped out from behind some trees. In his arms was and unconscious Kagome.

InuYasha immediately unsheathed Tessaiga and went into a fighting. "What the fuck are you doing Sesshoumaru! What did you do to Kagome", he growled. Sesshoumaru raised a delicate eyebrow.

"I have done nothing to her. She attacked me. Sheath your sword and I'll give her to you", he said coldly. InuYasha hesitated for a second then sheathed Tessaiga. He couldn't take the chance with Kagome's safety.

Sesshoumaru waited until the sword was back in its sheath then placed Kagome on the ground and took a few steps back. As soon as Sesshoumaru stepped back, InuYasha ran over to Kagome.

He checked to make sure the full demon hadn't harmed her and to his relief, he hadn't. Actually, InuYasha found no wounds at all. Not even the wound in her chest was there. She looked completely perfect.

Her breathing was calm and her pulse was normal but she still had the star on her forehead. As if reading his thoughts, Sesshoumaru spoke. "She is no longer full demon", he told the hanyou.

InuYasha picked her up carefully, bridal style, and turned to his half-brother. "How is she healed", he asked him. "Father's sword does have its uses", the demon lord said. InuYasha was confused for a second but then his eyes darted to Tenseiga, which was at his hip.

"But I thought you hated hanyous just as much as humans", InuYasha said. "This one is an exception", Sesshoumaru said. "When she is well I want you to bring her to the castle. Your friends may come as well. I have questions for her and there is someone I want her to meet", he told the hanyou then walked away.

"Hey what the hell does that mean", InuYasha yelled at him but he was already gone. InuYasha looked down at Kagome then started running back to the hut.

InuYasha entered the hut to find everyone all sitting around the fire, worry on their faces. Shippou was the first to notice InuYasha arrive. Then he noticed what the hanyou was holding.

"KAGOME", he yelled and jumped onto InuYasha's shoulder. The others looked up to see what Shippou was going on about. Sango gasped when she saw Kagome. "Is she dead", she cried.

"Of course not, Kagome can't die that easily", InuYasha said as he sat down, Kagome still in his arms. "She still has the star on her forehead. Is she still full demon", Miroku asked.

InuYasha shook his head. "She's hanyou again. I'm guessing the star is a marking of her pack. I think I've seen it somewhere before but I can't remember. Do you know anything about it Sango", he asked.

"No I haven't but I think your right about it being a pack mark. It kind of reminds me of Sesshoumaru's", she said. "Speaking of the bastard, I saw him in the forest. Kagome had attacked him and he knocked her out from what I'm guessing. What the weird part is that he healed her. When I found him, he told me to bring her to the castle that used to be my old home. He said that he has some questions for her and he wants her to meet someone. It might be a trap", InuYasha told them.

"I doubt this is a trap. I think we should go as soon as Kagome is well", Miroku said. "Shows how much brains you have", InuYasha muttered but it was loud enough for the humans to hear.

"Actually I agree with Miroku. Think about it InuYasha, he doesn't try to steal Tessaiga anymore and you guys aren't trying to kill each other. Why would he want to set us in a trap", Sango said.

"I don't know, maybe he was bored. Who knows what goes on in his sick demented mind", InuYasha snapped. He was going to say more but Kagome started to wake up in his arms.

Everyone crowded around InuYasha. Kagome moaned and opened her eyes. She looked up to see everyone, worry and concern on their faces. Kagome blinked then realized she was in InuYasha's arms.

"What happened", she asked. All she remembered was Kikyou shooting InuYasha. She was trying to get her away from him then everything went black. Kagome sat straight up. "InuYasha are you ok", she cried looking at him.

"I'm fine, I'm just glad your ok", he said hugging her closely. "What happened? Where's Kikyou", she asked, recovering from his action. She pulled away from to look at him then the others.

No one was answering her questions. Miroku and Sango glanced at each other and InuYasha looked somewhere else. "What happened", she asked again. "You really don't remember Kagome", Sango asked.

Kagome shook her head. "It must be like InuYasha", Miroku said. "What like InuYasha! Guys I want to know what happened", Kagome demanded. InuYasha looked at her. "You turned into a full demon. When you healed me you must have forgotten about Tuzeiga. When you were trying to lead Kikyou away from me, she shot you and you changed", he told her.

Kagome let his words sink in. 'I turned into a full demon? I can't remember a thing'. "Where is Tuzeiga", she asked. "Its right here", Miroku said and grabbed it from the corner of the hut and handed it to her.

Kagome tied the sash around her waist. "What about Kikyou", she asked. Silence filled the room. Finally InuYasha spoke. "She's dead", InuYasha said. "How did she die", she asked but she already knew the answer.

"You killed her when you turned into a full demon", InuYasha said truthfully. She had to know the truth. Kagome's eyes widened and tears started to fill her eyes. She got up and ran out of the hut and into the forest.

InuYasha was about to go after her when Sango blocked the doorway. "Let me go", was the only thing she said then ran after the hanyou girl. It had started to get dark and Sango hurried to find Kagome.

Kagome continued to run until she reached the Goshinboku. She collapsed onto her knees and let the tears fall freely. Her whole body shook from the force of her crying. She was so distracted that she didn't notice Sango sit down next to her and wrap her arms around her.

Sango held her friend close and let her cry, sometimes rubbing her back to try to calm her down. Soon Kagome couldn't cry anymore and they both sat there in silence. "Why did this have to happen", she whispered.

"There's never a reason for things happening, they just happen. We can't control destiny", Sango said. "But you don't understand Sango! I killed Kikyou, InuYasha's love! He'll never forgive me. He must hate me now", Kagome said and willed the tears not to fall.

"That's not true Kagome. He was really scared when you turned into a full demon and when you were wounded. He ran all the way here without stopping and when you ran off and we couldn't find you, he was terrified that you were dead and he would never see you again, we all were", Sango told her.

"He was just worried that he would lose his shard detector. Maybe I should just leave and never come back", Kagome said. Sango's eyes widened in shock. "You can't leave Kagome, we need you! Besides we would miss you. What about Shippou? You can't leave him. Besides we have to go to Sesshoumaru's", Sango said.

Kagome looked up at her. "Sesshoumaru? Why", she asked. "Sesshoumaru has some questions for you and he wants you to meet someone. At least do this then if you still want to, you can leave, and we won't stop you", Sango said.

Kagome thought about what she said then nodded. "Fine I'll go then I'm going home", Kagome said. Sango nodded and they both walked back to the hut.

When the two walked in, InuYasha looked up to see Kagome's eyes red and puffy and her face tear staned. He want to just pull her in his arms, tell her everything, and never let go of her but one look from Sango told him no.

Miroku had rolled out Kagome's sleeping bag before her went to sleep. She crawled in and rolled over so that her back was to InuYasha. Sango laid down on her mat and she soon fell asleep.

Kagome stared at the wall. She wasn't tired and even if she was she doubted she could have fallen asleep. She wondered what Sesshoumaru would want with her and who the person he wanted her to meet was.

She could feel InuYasha's eyes on her and squeezed her eyes shut. 'I just have to go see Sesshoumaru then I can go home and never go back.'

Sess-Girl17: Well that's another chapter all done!

Shippou: Your really starting to get good at this

Sess-Girl17: Thank you Shippou that's so sweet of you

Shippou: Your welcome! Now can I have some chocolate?

Sess-Girl17: You've been around Katara for way too long

Katara: Hey the boy is learning things that he'll need when he's older

Sess-Girl17: How can you teach him that kind of stuff when you have yet to grow up?

Katara: Hey that wasn't nice!

Sess-Girl17: I learn from the best. Anywho I better finish up here. I have to do the dishes and have a shower. I might have the next chapter up either Friday or Saturday so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW OR I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN LOL! Byez! Luv Ya All! .

Food for the thought: STRESS: A condition brought on by over-riding the body's desire to choke the living daylights out of some jerk who desperately deserves it


	20. This is not a good day

A/N: Hi guys! I bet you guys were starting to get ready to kill me since I left the last chapter at such a horrible cliffy lol! Thanks go out to SenceLess, jammies2000, miki-kun, azami-x, Tsubaki's apprentice, Akkarrianna, INUYASHAANDKAGOMEALLTHEWA, mikkey hodge, Neko Kagome and sesshyslove for all their reviews! You Guys Rock! I added this fic to adultfanfiction so review there too!

Now onto chapter 20! YEAH GO ME!

Disclaimer: Hey InuYasha do I own you?

Inuyasha: No

Well there's your answer, right out of the dog's mouth!

The Inu group walked along a dirt road. InuYasha was, as usual, in the front. Miroku and Sango were behind him with Kilala curled on Sango's shoulder. Kagome took up the rear. Shippou was walking by to her feet.

The girl had been quiet ever since they left. Shippou looked up at her. Before they had left, Kagome had asked Keade for a spell to make her look human. The old mike gave her a small scroll with a concealment spell on it. The paper was safely tucked inside her kimono.

To Shippou, it was weird to see Kagome human. Now that he thought of it, Kagome looked normal when she was hanyou then human. He ran up ahead and jumped onto InuYasha's shoulder.

"InuYasha I think there's something wrong with Kagome. She's been really quiet and I don't know why she would want that concealment spell. Do you", he asked the hanyou. InuYasha didn't answer and just continued walking.

The hanyou was in his own little world, arguing with his human and demon self. 'What should I do? Should I tell her the truth or should I wait or should I not even tell her?'

'Duh you baka tell her. The dead bitch is gone so now your free to have her', his demon side snapped.

'First off you shouldn't call Kikyou a bitch and second, you need to let Kagome heal. She thinks you still love Kikyou and now that she knows she killed her, it would be too much to tell her now', his human side argued.

'You just answered the question you dumbass. Kagome thinks you love Kikyou so you need to reassure her that you love her', demon side countered. 'Would you both just shut the fuck up! Gods, I'm trying to think', InuYasha growled.

'Wow you think? Don't try too hard or you'll get a headache', demon side said sarcastically. 'Oh stuff it will ya?', InuYasha snapped. Suddenly he noticed Shippou talking to him.

"Huh what was that", InuYasha asked. "I said that I think something is wrong with Kagome. She's been way too quiet. Do you know why", Shippou asked. Yeah InuYasha knew why but he wasn't going to tell the brat that.

"No. Must be her time of the month", InuYasha lied. "Time of the month? But the full moon isn't for another week and a half", Shippou said. "That's not what I mean. I meant her, oh never mind", InuYasha growled.

"Jeez you didn't have to growl at me, it was just a question", Shippou snapped then remembered something. "No wonder your in such a bad mood, it's the new moon tonight."

InuYasha stopped in his tracks. The new moon? How could he have forgotten? He must have been so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice his powers weakening. And now that he did pay attention, he felt his senses already going dull.

"Fuck fuck fuck", he muttered over and over. Sango and Miroku noticed InuYasha had stopped and was now muttering to himself. "Um InuYasha is there something wrong", Sango asked.

"I forgot that it's the full moon tonight. I was hoping that we would get to Sesshoumaru's tonight but now we'll have to wait till tomorrow", InuYasha told them. "Why do we have to wait till tomorrow? It would be better to be at Sesshoumaru's when your human wouldn't it? He does know your time anyway", Miroku said.

"There is no way that I'm staying because of his protection. Its bad enough that we have to go there at all", InuYasha growled then instantly regretted it. "I'm sorry", Kagome, who had been standing next to Sango quietly, whispered.

"What are you sorry for mama", Shippou asked, jumping on her shoulder. Ever since they had left the village, Shippou had started calling Kagome mama. Eventually Kagome had given up correcting him and just let him do what he wanted.

"It's my fault that we have to go to Sesshoumaru's. How about I just go on ahead and you guys fallow when you can", Kagome suggested quietly. "Nonsense Kagome. We'll make camp here and continue on in the morning", Miroku said.

Kagome just nodded and they continued to walk until they found a place to camp. It was starting to get dark and they soon had a fire started and were cooking ramen. InuYasha's senses were still good enough to smell that there was going to be a storm soon.

"Hey guys hurry it up. I smell rain coming soon and I don't know about you guys but I don't feel like being a wet human", he said. "How far away", Sango asked. "I can't tell, my nose is starting to go dull but I'm guessing a half hour walk away", the hanyou answered.

"Well we should be finished before then. Kagome do you want some", Miroku asked. "No thank you", Kagome whispered. Miroku and Sango sighed under their breaths. "Then how about you and InuYasha go look for a cave for us to stay in", Sango suggested.

Hopefully InuYasha got the hint. It took a few seconds for what Sango said to register in his head. 'Now is your chance to tell her!', his demon side exclaimed. 'No the monk can easily go find a place. Leave the poor girl alone', his human side demanded. 'How many times do I have to tell you guys to shut up?', InuYasha snapped.

'I'm coming out soon so I should say what goes', his human side argued. 'I'll be the one to decide that', InuYasha said. "Feh whatever I just want to be dry", he muttered. "Ok then it's final. We'll save some ramen for you InuYasha", Sango said and pushed Kagome towards where InuYasha was starting to walk.

InuYasha walked through the forest with Kagome walking silently behind him. "I wonder what my baka brother wants", InuYasha wondered out loud to break the silence but Kagome stayed quiet.

'This is helpless. She's being a brat', demon side growled. 'Demons. Never know when to be nice', human side said. 'Watch it you pathetic little human twit', demon side snarled. 'SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!', InuYasha yelled.

Suddenly InuYasha spotted a cave, then the sun went down fully and he turned into a human and then it started to rain. "This is just great! I'll be wet, hungry and human! We better head back so we can tell the others that we found a cave", InuYasha said.

While they walked back, InuYasha noticed Kagome's figure kept changing from human to hanyou. "I think something's wrong with your concealment spell", he said. Kagome pulled out the small paper to find it wet. She unrolled it to find the kanji all smeared from the rain.

"Stupid rain", she muttered. They continued to walk until they got to the camp. By then both of them were soaked. The found Sango, Miroku and Shippou all hurrying to gather everything and Kilala trying not to get wet.

"We found a cave. It's a little bit away from here", InuYasha told them. "Good because I'm all wet", Sango said. They soon had everything all packed up and fallowed InuYasha to the cave.

They got a fire going and got their beds ready. Sango and Miroku went to sleep and Kilala was curled up next to Sango, eyes closed but not asleep. Kagome laid in her sleeping bag staring up at the ceiling with Shippou curled up on her stomach and InuYasha sat near the cave entrance but not close enough to get cold or wet.

Kagome's right hand was stroking Shippou's hair while her left hand was laid across her lower chest. Shippou noticed something on the outside of her left wrist and moved to get a better look. It was a true blue colored marking in the shape of a raindrop.

"Mama look. I don't think that was there before", Shippou said, indicating to her wrist. Kagome sat up and looked at her wrist. Sure enough there was the marking. InuYasha walked over to them to look.

"Strange. I didn't see that there before", he said. "Maybe because she was wearing the concealment spell. Maybe it showed up like the other one on her forehead when she turned full demon", Shippou suggested.

Kagome tensed when he said this. She did not want to be reminded of that moment. Thankfully InuYasha was human so he couldn't sense the sadness and Shippou was too young to understand the smell.

"No cause it wasn't there before she put on the spell. We'll ask Sango about it in the morning", InuYasha said and went back to where he was sitting. Kagome laid back down and Shippou curled back up on her stomach.

Kagome stared at the marking on her wrist, hoping morning would come soon. Not because Sango might know something about it but because they would finally be at Sesshoumaru's. Then she could go home forever.

Sess-Girl17: Should I leave it there? It seems like such a good cliffy

Everyone: NO!

Sess-Girl17: Fine then!

Everyone woke up to a very unpleasant sight. Pouring rain and dark clouds. "It's still raining? I hate rain", Shippou muttered. "Well we better get moving or it might start raining harder", Sango said.

"Wait Sango. We found another marking on Kagome", the now turned hanyou InuYasha said. Kagome showed Sango her wrist and she studied it closely. "Weird. I don't recognize it at all. We better keep a look out for anymore", Sango said.

They all started walking into the pouring rain to Sesshoumaru's. It only took a few minutes for them all to be soaked. "How far is Sesshoumaru's InuYasha", Miroku asked. "The Western Lands castle should only be an hour walk from here", InuYasha answered.

Soon enough they stood in front of very large gates with a guard on each side. One guard looked tired and the other was fast asleep. "You know, Sesshoumaru would kill you guys if he found out you were being lazy on the job", InuYasha said.

The guards snapped out of their tiredness and drew their swords but sheathed them when they saw who it was. "Lord InuYasha, Lord Sesshoumaru had informed us that you were coming. You may enter", they said and opened the gates.

The group walked through and into the courtyard. "Man those guys must be hitting 975 years now", InuYasha said. "You know them", Miroku asked. "Yeah they were the guards when I lived here", InuYasha said. "You lived here", gasped Shippou.

"Indeed and he destroyed everything", Sesshoumaru said. He was standing in front of the open doors to the castle. "Hello Sesshoumaru what a nice welcome. Gonna let us in cause we're soaked", InuYasha said.

Sesshoumaru didn't answer and walked inside and the others fallowed. They found themselves in a very large entrance hall. The others were looking around while InuYasha watched Sesshoumaru, his hand on Tessaiga.

Suddenly a figure ran towards them and latched onto Sesshoumaru's leg. "Father mother and me are playing tag but she keeps letting me win", the figured said. They looked down to see that it was Rin.

"I'm not letting her win, she's cheating", they heard someone say. Behind Sesshoumaru walked an inu demoness. She had long silver hair in a braid that reached all the way to the floor and was wearing a red headband that covered her forehead and tied at the back. The strings had three red beads on the ends and reached to the middle of her back.

She had reddish-amber eyes. She was wearing a simple white kimono with pink sakura blossoms on it and was tied with a pink sash and had a long sword attached to it. In the back was a long silver tail like Sesshoumaru's that was slightly lifted off the ground. To Kagome she looked beautiful.

The demoness walked over to them and picked up Rin. "You're a demon so you can run faster than me but you weren't so that makes you a cheater", Rin accused. "Well you're not the one carrying extra luggage. Oh and by the way, your it", the demoness laughed, flicking the girl's nose.

"You shouldn't be running around", Sesshoumaru said. The domoness put Rin down then crossed her arms across her chest and pouted. "But Sess there is nothing to do. What do you expect me to do, read for three months? I've already read the whole library", she whined. Sesshoumaru raised a delicate eyebrow. "You've only read a quarter of the library, I've kept count", he said. "Your no fun", she pouted. Then she noticed the group that as standing I front of them, confusion on all of their faces. They were wondering who she was and why she wasn't dead yet for talking like that to Sesshoumaru.

"Look at them, there're all wet. Come on and I'll get a servant to help you guys get cleaned up and dry. Gods Sesshoumaru no wonder you never have guests", she scolded. "That would be nice thank you", Kagome said. The sooner they got this over with, the sooner she could go.

Kagome pushed her wet bangs out of her face and that's when the demoness saw the star marking. She let out a gasp then fainted.

Sess-Girl17: Well if that isn't a horrible cliffy then I don't know what is.

Miroku: It was a very horrible cliffy

Sess-Girl17: Thanks I try my best

Katara: Yeah I'm in the fic now! But why did I faint?

Sess-Girl17: You'll see. Well time to finish off here. I have a few things to say first though. Even though I know that Sesshoumaru does not have a tail, I'm putting it anyway because it has its uses. I might do another chapter today but if not then I'll have one up maybe Wednesday. Well I guess that's all. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! BYE BYEZ!LUV YA ALL! .

Food for the thought: When a woman is pregnant for the first time, she is under the completely wrong impression that her life couldn't get any worse. That is until she has the child and she realizes that it just did…


	21. Unexpected change of events

A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry it took me so long to add the next chapter but life has been….busy…you know how it is and we'll be starting exams in school soon so I have to really study (when do I ever?) Thankfully we're only having exams for two subjects and they're both my best ones but I still have to study…yuck! Anywho on to some news. I STARTED YET ANOTHER FIC! What am I getting myself into? I already have this fic and I'm still suffering from writers block for InuYasha Out Takes but the new fic idea kept nagging in my head so I had to start it! So read it and review! Also I need your help guys! I'm entering my poems in a contest but I can only enter 3 so I need you guys to help vote for which 3 I should enter. I added them all to deviantart so go there and search DarkTennyo17 and read them. You can tell me which ones you like in a review! Thank you all for the help! Well I better quite my blabbering and start the next chapter. ENJOY!

Disclaimer: No I don't own InuYasha! Did I say that clear enough for you?

Sesshoumaru used demon speed and was able to catch her before she hit the ground. He held her bridal style and turned to Rin. "Where is Demonoe", he asked. "Mother said he could take a break so he went to the library", Rin told him.

"Go get him and tell him to meet me in our cambers", he told her then turned to the others. "I will be back shortly. Wait here until Rin gets back and then she will show you to your rooms", Sesshoumaru said then walked down the hall, carrying the demoness and Rin ran off down another hall.

The group stood there shocked. "Ok what just happened", InuYasha said breaking the silence. Kagome shook her head. "I don't know. It was the marking on my forehead, maybe she knows something about it", Kagome said, the realized something. "Oh my gods! I hope the baby is ok!"

The others stared at her confused. "What the hell are you talking about", InuYasha asked. "The demoness, she's carrying a child", Kagome explained. "A demon child is stronger than a human child, it will be fine", Sango said.

"How did you know she was carrying a child Kagome", Miroku asked. "I smelled it. Her scent had a mix of her own, Sesshoumaru's and another's. Didn't you smell it", she asked InuYasha.

"No I was too busy making sure Sesshoumaru wouldn't kill us", he said. Suddenly they heard Rin running towards them. "I will show you to your rooms now and then you are to wait for father in his study", she said and led them down a hall.

She stopped at two doors and turned to them. "These will be your rooms. Sango, Kagome, Shippou and Kilala, you'll be in the left one and Miroku and Uncle, you'll be in the right one. Now follow me to father's study", she told them.

"Wait a minute, did you just call me uncle", InuYasha asked. "Of course Uncle Yasha", Rin said. "No way! I am not having a snot-nosed brat of Sesshoumaru's call me uncle", InuYasha snapped.

He suddenly found himself slammed into the floor. 'Damn Keade to hell!'. The others continued on following Rin. As soon as the spell wore off, he ran after them. A few more corridors later and they arrived at the study.

They went in to find Sesshoumaru already there, sitting at an oak wood desk. Sitting next to him was the demoness from early. From what Kagome had said earlier, the other's guessed that she must be Sesshoumaru's mate.

The demoness was silent, her head hung low, looking at the ground. Sesshoumaru indicated for them to sit down at the chairs in front of the desk. They sat down and waited for something to happen.

Finally, the demoness looked up at Kagome. Her eyes were a mix of anger but mostly sadness. "My name is Katara. Who are you", she asked Kagome. "My name is Kagome Higurashi", she answered.

"Well Kagome, I demand to know why you have that marking", Katara said coldly. Kagome did not expect this. She didn't know why the demoness was so angry. "I do not know. It appeared after my first time of turning into a full demon", Kagome said just as coldly. She did not want to remember that and the demoness wasn't helping.

Katara stood up and slammed her fist on the desk, almost breaking it. "That is not a good enough answer", she growled. "Listen bitch, she gave you her answer! She has just found out she's a hanyou! Maybe she got it from her father", InuYasha snapped.

He was getting pissed off with her and for some reason he thought he recognized her. "Why do you even want to know", Kagome demanded. "Because", Katara growled and pulled off her headband. There on her forehead, was the exact same star marking.

Kagome gasped and her eyes widened in shock. Sesshoumaru placed a hand on Katara's arm to try and calm her down. "Katara sit down and calm your self, it's not good for the pup", he said.

Katara sat down but still stared at Kagome. Her eyes didn't have anger in them anymore and she griped the chair arm tightly and was trembling. "Please Kagome, tell me who your father is", Katara asked more calmly.

"My father's name is Daemon", Kagome answered. When she said this, she saw pain in Katara's eyes before she closed them and took a ragged breath. "I think you need to explain your self", InuYasha said to her.

Katara opened her eyes and nodded. "Yes your right", she agreed. She took another ragged breath then continued. "60 years ago, my tribe traveled here from our homeland in the far south. We had been driven out by the mikos and monks that took over our lands and we had very few left alive. While traveling here, we meet a horrible being who, I later learned was an evil hanyou by the name of Naraku."

She was interrupted by a growl from InuYasha then continued. "To make a long story short, Naraku killed my whole tribe except for me. One of those killed was my brother Daemon." She was interrupted again by a gasp from Kagome. She waited for any more interruptions then continued.

"You sitting in front of me tell me that he was not killed but lived. Please, you must tell me, is my brother still alive", she pleaded. "I'm sorry but I cannot answer that. I come from 500 years in the future and he was killed when I was a baby", Kagome told her.

"Then he must still be alive if he lives that long. There's still hope that I will find him", Katara said, sighing. She then turned to InuYasha. "It's been awhile InuYasha, have you been well", she asked him.

InuYasha nodded. "Yes it has been awhile. I've had better days", he said. "How do you two know each other", Kagome asked them. "I met her and your father before I had been sealed to the sacred tree", InuYasha said.

"Yes and he practically drove you crazy", Katara said, laughing. "Yeah don't remind me ", InuYasha muttered. "Well, it is getting late and I think we should all retire for the night", Sesshoumaru announced.

"Yes I agree. Besides, I have a lot of questions and many things to tell my niece", Katara said. They all got up and Katara walked with the others to their rooms while Sesshoumaru walked to their own.

"So Katara what kind of demon are you? You look like an inu-youkai but I've never seen your breed before", Sango asked. "All will be told tomorrow, for now rest and I will see you in the morning", Katara said.

They came to their rooms and Katara wished them good night then left. They went into their rooms and got ready for bed. 'This has certainly been a change of events. It doesn't look like I'll be going home any time soon', Kagome thought.

Sess-Girl17: There! I finally finished the chapter!

Katara: Well it's about time! And you made me sound like a bitch!

InuYasha: Well that's because you are

Katara: growls and chases after InuYasha

Sess-Girl17: Will they ever get along? Well I better close up here. I am really sorry that it took so long to update but life has not been good for a while now. I promise to have at least one new chapter up this weekend and maybe another one of Titanic, InuYasha style.Well I better go! I'm really tired and in pain from events that happened today so I think I'll take a soak in the tub! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and review!Don't forget to review for my new fic and read all my poems on diviantart and vote for your 3 favorites please!Byez!Luv Ya All!

Food for the thought: Most people are only alive because it is illegal to shoot them


	22. Katara's story

A/N: Hi everyone! Nothing new to say. HOLY SHIT!I FORGOT TO THANK EVERYONE FOR REVIEWING ON THE LAST CHAPTER!SORRY SORRY SORRY!Thanks go out to lucky709, miki-kun, tiger girl returns, INUYASHAANDKAGOMEALLTHEWA, mikkey hodge, AnimeLover14, Akkarranna, Taeniaea, Neko Kagome, Angel452, SenceLess, stardragon12 and korokochan for all thier reviews!HOLY FUCK THAT WAS A LONG LIST!SORRY FOR FORGETTING ABOUT YOU GUYS! Well I'm just going to get right on with the chapter….ENJOY!

Disclaimer: Me no own…cries

Katara, Rin and Shippou quietly tiptoed over to the bed the two girls had to share. Katara mouthed one, two three to the children then-"WAKE UP WAKE UP!WAKE UP SANGO! WAKE UP KAGOME", Rin yelled. "WAKE UP MAMA! WAKE UP SANGO", Shippou chanted with her and the two jumped on the bed.

Kagome sat up quickly, startled and Sango fell out of the bed and groaned when she hit the floor. Katara broke out in hysterical laughter and jumped on the bed and tackled Kagome with a pillow.

Kagome fell off the other side of the bed and hit the floor with a startled shriek. By now all three of them were laughing so hard that tears were streaming out of their eyes as they watched Kagome and Sango pull themselves back on the bed.

"What was that for! You scared the living daylights out of us", Sango snapped. "Oh come on Sango we were just having a little fun", Katara teased. "Well have fun with this", Sango said and hit her in the face with a pillow.

Katara ungracefully fell off the bed and landed on the floor on her stomach with her tail falling over her head and into her face. Suddenly the bedroom door opened and InuYasha, Miroku and Sesshoumaru walked into the room.

The men walked in to find Katara on the floor and Sango and Kagome laughing their heads off on the bed. Sesshoumaru helped Katara up and raised a delicate eyebrow. "Do I even want to know what's going on", he asked her.

"No not really", Katara laughed. "Well I would. We could hear you from the other side of the castle", InuYasha said, as he and Miroku walked over to them. Shippou and Rin suddenly tackled them both onto the bed. They hadn't even seen them sneaking up on them.

Katara picked up a pillow off the floor and smacked InuYasha over the head with it. This began a war of pillows flying everywhere and the room being filled with shrieks and laughter. Sesshoumaru continued to stand there with his eyebrow still raised.

Finally the battle ended with Sango, Miroku and InuYasha all on the floor with Kagome, Katara and the two children jumping up and down on the bed, laughing and cheering with victory.

Katara suddenly lost her footing and would have fallen on the floor hard if Sesshoumaru hadn't caught her. "Hey Sess how's it going", she smiled innocently up at him. Sesshoumaru just shook his head and placed her on her feet.

By now Kagome and the kids had calmed down and were helping the others up. "Ok that was….interesting", Miroku said, dusting off his robes. "That was not what I expected to wake up to", Sango laughed.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Can we go eat now? I'm hungry", InuYasha said. "Are you ever not hungry", Sesshoumaru asked. "Yes. After I've eaten, unless I didn't eat enough and am still hungry", InuYasha answered as if it was obvious.

"Well I'm not hungry. Kagome and I need to start our little talk soon though", Katara said. Kagome nodded. "Yeah I'm not hungry either. Why don't we go out to the gardens", Kagome suggested.

"That's sounds good to me. You guys go ahead and eat", Katara told the others and the two walked out, Katara fussing about her messed up hair. "Well you heard her, lets go", InuYasha said and walked out, the others shaking their heads at him as they followed.

Sesshoumaru and InuYasha watched from the study window at the two females chatting happily to each other in the garden. "Katara seem to be happy and looks good. It's just that, as I can remember, she was blind the last time I saw her. How can she see now", InuYasha asked.

"That is a question that I'll leave Katara to answer on her own. She hasn't always been this way but she is slowly healing", Sesshoumaru said. They continued to watch as Katara and Kagome talked as if they were long time friends.

"I have so many questions I want to ask you, I don't know where to start", Kagome said. "Well I think the best place to start is telling you about our tribe", Katara said. Kagome sat there and listened very carefully to what she had to say.

"As you saw, we are inu-youkai but we are different from InuYasha and Sesshoumaru. Each of us have elemental powers that we use for fighting and-" "What a minute, we have elemental powers? What is yours", Kagome asked.

Katara pushed her hair away from her right temple to reveal a gold colored lightning mark. "This marking indicates that my elemental power is lightning", she told her. Kagome looked at the raindrop marking on her left wrist.

Katara saw what she was looking at and smiled. "So I guess you already know what your power is. That marking means that you have the power of water", Katara said. Kagome nodded that she understood.

"We're going to have to start your training soon, you need to learn how to control your power", Katara said. "That would be great. Do we only have one power", Kagome asked. "Yes but every 200 decades a female is born with all the elements. We call her the Shiira. Sometimes the Shiira will be a male but it is very very rare.

Also, we don't use our powers just for fighting, but we also use them for dancing. In our tribe, dancing is one of the most important things. We dance for celebrations and special events. We have a dance for births, deaths, battles and mating", Katara said.

"Mating", Kagome asked. "Yeah, its what humans call marriage. The female does this special dance, showing off her power, and if the male thinks that the female is strong enough then they will start courting and then maybe mate", Katara explained.

"Ok I understand. Tell me about my father and your life", Kagome asked. Katara closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and then opened her eyes again. "Daemon was a cute little guy. I was older than him by six human years. He had a fiery temper, no wonder he had the power of fire, but he was also sweet when he wanted to be.

He was all I had left and he made it his job to protect me even though I was older. Our mother had died giving birth to him and our father and our two brothers had been killed in the last battle with the mikos and monks and our three sisters were killed by enemy demons when we were searching for a new home.

During that time, the new leader of the tribe was taking care of us until Daemon was old enough to lead. That's when we came here and I met Sesshoumaru. He had came to investigate what was left of our tribe and I attacked him thinking he was trespassing", Katara smiled at the last part.

"As payment for attacking him, our leader made me become his servant. I came here and much to both of our surprises, we fell in love. But then we had a fight and I took off back to my tribe. During that time, I was blind from a curse that Naraku placed on me and when I arrived back at the tribe Naraku was there. He lifted the curse so that I would be able to see him kill my entire tribe.

I turned into my true form for the first time because of grief and anger. Sesshoumaru saved me and took me back to the castle. I was happy that I was able to see him but it took me awhile to fully heal. We eventually became mates and now I'll be having a pup in a month", Katara said.

Kagome sat there quietly after Katara finished her tale. How could this beautiful demoness have gone through so much and not have broke down? Katara waited to see what Kagome would do or say and was surprised when Kagome reached over and hugged her tightly. Katara welcomed the hug and tried to stop the tears from falling but failed. Kagome held the crying women tightly. "Don't worry Katara we'll find him. Like you said, I'm proof that father is still alive. Maybe he was able to escape and is now in hiding", Kagome suggested.

Katara finally stopped her crying and look up. "Yeah you're right, my crying won't get us anywhere", Katara sighed. "Come on lets get back inside", Kagome said. Katara looked up at the darkening sky.

"Holy fuck is it getting dark already! Gods time sure goes by when your having fun", Katara laughed. They both got up and walked back to the castle. When they got inside, Shippou and Rin ran up to them.

"Mama can you and Katara play with us", Shippou asked. "Yeah mother can you play with us? Father is working in his study, Uncle didn't want to play with us and Sango and Miroku are busy", Rin said.

"Busy? How so", Kagome asked. "Well Miroku groped her again and she got mad at him and hit him in the head then went to the dojo and Miroku followed her. She's busy kicking his ass cause he groped her again", Shippou said.

"He will never learn", Kagome laughed. "Are those two together or something", Katara asked. "No but its obvious that they like each other. Anyway what do you two want to play", Kagome asked the kids.

"We want to play hide-and-seek", Shippou said. "Ok. You two hide and Kagome and I'll count", Katara said. They played this until dinner was ready. They ate happily like a big family except for the usual grope or two from Miroku.

Kagome yawned and stretched her arms. "Well I think I'm going to go to bed now", Kagome announced. Sesshoumaru whispered something in Katara's ear. Katara got a mischievous look in her eyes and they both got up.

"Good idea. Sess and me are off as well. Good night everyone", Katara said then they left the room. "You do know what they're going to do right", Miroku asked. "Eww Miroku keep it to yourself! Besides there are children here", Kagome said.

Miroku and InuYasha said that they were going to stay up a little more. Sango and Kagome got Shippou and Rin ready for bed then they went to bed themselves.

Sess-Girl17: There you go, a new chapter as promised and no cliffy! Aren't I wonderful?

Katara: How come you make me all sappy?

Sess-Girl17: Because that is how I'm writing it

Katara: Well you're not writing good enough

Sess-Girl17: Oh shut up! Well, my friend wouldn't stop nagging me to finish this chapter so there you go Miki happy now? I think I'll do the next chapter of Titanic, InuYasha Style tomorrow since there's no school. Yeah! Well that's all folks! Until next time! Byez Luv Ya All! .

Food for the thought: Kids in the back of a car cause accidents….accidents in the back of a car cause kids….


	23. Never piss off a pregnant woman

A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating in a long time but life has yet again been really busy plus I lost the internet for a few days. The apartment next to us is moving and they were getting their TV and internet disconnected and EastLink 'accidentally' disconnected us instead. So anyway on to some news. I started another fic…yes, I know, you have all rights to yell at me. But don't worry I WILL finish this fic. Unfortunately I have to put Titanic, InuYasha style on hold till I finish this one and the new one. Well I guess that's all, now onto reviews! Thanks go out to Angel453, INUYASHAANDKAGOMEALLTHEWA, LanierShazar, SenceLess, miki-kun, mikkey hodge and Angel of MisChief!

Review Responses:

Angel of MisChief: Yes that is just your opinion. I personally love Sess/Kag fangics and the first fanfic I ever read was one call Beyond Tomorrow

Disclaimer: No. I. Do. Not. Own. Happy!

Warning: You are all going to hate me after you read this chapter but I have a warrant stating that you are not allowed to attack me with pitchforks or stalk me. Pointy pencils are allowed though lol!

Kagome and Sango walked into the dinning room to see everyone except Katara already at the table eating. They took their places and food was brought out for them. "Where is Katara", Kagome asked Sesshoumaru.

"Still sleeping", he answered. Miroku raised an eyebrow at him. "Is she that tired from last night", he questioned. "I have no idea what you're talking about", Sesshoumaru said stoically.

"Oh really? I think you do", Miroku pressed on. "Miroku", Sango hissed, glaring at him. "Monk, if you wish to continue this then we can gladly take this to the dojo", the taiyoukai growled.

Miroku got a nervous look but that didn't stop him. He never knew when to quit it. "That sounds like a very nice offer but I must decline. But here's a tip, you shouldn't tire a lady because then she'll be too tired for another round", the monk said. Wrong move.

Sesshoumaru looked like he was about to kill him when the dinning room doors opened. Katara walked in and sat down next to her mate. She had heard the conversation and could see Seshoumaru's look and smell Miroku's nervousness. Time for some fun.

"Good morning everyone. Calm down Sesshoumaru, the monk was only joking, weren't you Miroku? I mean, how would you know to never tire a lady when you yourself has never bedded a woman", she smirked.

Everyone burst out laughing at the monk's embarrassed look. Miroku's face reddened but he wouldn't back down. This was a fight that he would win. "How do you know I haven't? I don't see you showing proof", he said. Katara smirked and tapped her nose.

"Did you forget? I'm an inu-youkai and I'm pregnant. Pregnant inu-youkai have an even better sense of smell then Sesshoumaru's for protection. If you had bedded a women then I would have been able to smell it a mile away", she said.

Correction, this was a fight that he would lose and lose it bad. If it were possible, Miroku's face turned even redder. Everyone just laughed more and went back to their food.

When everyone was finish, Katara looked over at her niece. "Do you have any plans for today", she asked. Kagome shook her head no. "Good then follow me." Katara and Kagome stood up.

"We are going to be in the gardens. No one is to go near there", Katara told the others and the two left. "I want you to follow them and make sure they don't get into any trouble", Sesshoumaru told InuYasha.

"Why do I have to?"

"Because I have things to do and I don't want you to be wandering around doing nothing. I have a feeling Katara will be teaching her to fight and I don't want that happening. Report to me if they do", he said then left the room.

"Bastard", InuYasha muttered and went to follow the women.

Kagome and Katara walked to the gardens. Katara kept looking around as if someone was watching them. "What are you doing", she finally asked her. "Seeing if anyone is following. Sesshoumaru doesn't want me fighting when I'm due in a month and if he finds out then I'm in big trouble. If we had gone to the dojo then he would have know right away what we were doing", she said.

"We're fighting?" Katara nodded. "Yeah. I though we'd start with your elemental power first since that will be the hardest", Katara told her. They finally stopped in a huge meadow. There were a few targets and some trees were marked with an X.

Katara took off the kimono she was wearing. Underneath she was wearing a tight skirt shorter then Kagome's uniform skirt and a long strip of cloth wrapped around her breasts and tied in the back. With so much skin exposed, Kagome could see her bulging stomach. It was smaller than what she had expected for someone who was going to have the baby in a month.

Katara noticed her looking. "This is also why Sesshoumaru can't know I'm fighting. This is his favorite out fit that I have and he wouldn't want me to ruin it." "It's not the out fit I'm looking at, ok maybe it is, but it's your stomach. Shouldn't you be bigger", Kagome asked.

"Are you calling me fat", Katara asked with fake hurt. "No I was just saying, you know, the baby", Kagome quickly said. "It's ok, I know what you meant. And the answer to your question is that youkais adapted so that their stomach doesn't get as big. We can hide the scent but we can't hide a pregnant stomach", Katara laughed.

"You don't need to laugh."

"Sorry. Anyway lets get a move on. First I need to know how you were feeling and what the weather was like when you found your mark", Katara said. "Why do you need to know that", Kagome asked.

"Our elemental powers are connected to our emotions and the weather. The mark will appear when we feel a certain emotion during certain weather. Lightning appears if you're scared or terrified during a thunder storm, fire is when you're angry during forest fire or something important burning like a building or someone you care about, ice is when you're hurt or freezing to death during a snow storm and water is when you're sad during a rain storm. Our marks appear when we're seven years old. The first combination to happen during your seven year will be your element for the rest of your life", Katara explained.

"But what if none of them happen during the year", Kagome asked. Katara shrugged her shoulders. "It's never happened before so I don't know", she said. "Now back to the earlier question, since your water, why were you sad and when did this happen?"

"I found it during the rain storm before we came here and I don't want to talk about it", Kagome muttered. Katara noticed the change in emotion and let the answer pass. "Ok. Now lets start. Watch what I do."

Katara stood twenty feet away from one of the targets. She closed her eyes and raised her arm, index finger pointing at the target. Her arm was completely straight. Kagome saw blue sparks appear at her fingertip and feel the electricity in the air. Katara quickly opened her eyes and a blast of blue lightning shot from her finger and hit the target. Kagome covered her eyes from the bright light. When she uncovered the, all that was left of the target was a pile of ashes.

"Wow."

Katara smirked. "Yeah it is pretty wow. Now it's your turn. Stand in front of a target and raise your arm, index finger pointing just like I had done. Close your eyes and imagine the water. Picture and feel it in your mind. When you think you have it, open your eyes and release and try to hit the target", Katara instructed.

Kagome nodded and stood twenty feet from the target. She raised her arm with her finger pointing and closed her eyes. She pictured and felt the water in her mind. The ripples and splashes, wet and soft to the skin.

She opened her eyes and released. A blast of water shot out of her finger and hit the target. "Very well done Kagome. I want you to do it again on one of the marked trees", Katara said.

Kagome did it again, hitting an X marked tree. Katara then threw some rocks in the air and Kagome hit them. "Great job Kagome but here comes the hard part. You can hit a moving target but now you need to learn how to hit an attacking target. I'm going to run at you and you have to hit me. Concentrate on the feel and image in your mind and use your power as a whip. Never lose the image or the whip will stop", Katara said.

Katara quickly started running at Kagome. Kagome held the image in her mind and a whip of water appeared at her fingertip. She lashed out at Katara but she quickly dodged it. Kagome couldn't believe how fast Katara could move.

She lashed out a few more times but Katara dodged the whip. Suddenly Katara disappeared. Kagome looked around trying to find her, when she was hit by lightning in the back and went flying.

Kagome was just barely able to land on her feet. She turned around to see Katara standing where she had. "Good but you need more practicing. We'll continue some other time. Lets take a break", she suggested.

InuYasha walked out to the gardens to see Miroku sitting on a bench. "Don't you remember what Katara said about being out here?" "Yes but I was curious. I wanted to see what Katara could do", Miroku said.

InuYasha sat down next to the monk and looked over at the two women. He watched Kagome hit a rock that Katara had thrown into the air. She was doing really good for a beginner.

"You need to talk to her", Miroku said. "But what do I tell her? She's been avoiding e ever since she found out", InuYasha said. "How about the truth? You can't keep going on like this and neither can Kagome", the monk said.

InuYasha nodded. "I need to go tell Katara that Sesshoumaru wants her. I didn't even tell him and he found out she was fighting. You better leave before she discovers you here", InuYasha told him.

"But I was enjoying the view", Miroku said, looking at Katara's small, barely covering out fit. "Don't let Sesshoumaru catch you saying that." Miroku got that nervous look again and gulped.

"Yes you're right, I'm on Sesshoumaru's bad side enough as it is. I better be off now. Remember what I said", Miroku said and went inside. InuYasha walked over to where the two had stopped training and was now resting.

"Sesshoumaru wants to see you Katara", the hanyou told her. "Did he say why", Katara asked. "Nope he just said to go to his study", he lied. Katara nodded and stood up. "I'll be right back Kagome. You stay here and rest some more. I think I hit you too hard."

Kagome nodded and tried to hide the pained look in her face. Katara was right, she had hit her too hard. Her back was killing her and she new there would be a mark. She watched Katara walk away and noticed InuYasha hadn't left.

InuYasha sat down next to her and they were both quiet. "You seem to be doing pretty good, I was watching you", InuYasha told her. "You were?" InuYasha nodded. Kagome shifted to get more comfortable.

They hadn't been this close to each other since Kaede's. "InuYasha, I understand if you want me to leave. I plan on going back home and staying after I'm finished here", Kagome told him.

InuYasha was shocked at what she said. 'No she can't leave! I haven't told her! I guess it has to be now.' "What about the shikon shards", he asked. Kagome had forgotten about the shards. Now that Kikyou was dead, she was the only one who could see them.

"I guess I'll have to stay until we find them all, but then I'll go." "What if someone didn't want you to go? What if that someone would miss you and wouldn't be able to live without you", he asked.

"Who are you talking about?" "Me", InuYasha whispered, looking at her. Kagome was startled with his answer. "But you hate me", she said. "What ever gave you that idea? I haven't said or done anything to make you believe that", he snapped.

"But I killed Kikyou! You loved her and I killed her!" She was trying to keep the tears from falling but it was too late, he had already smelled the salt. InuYasha pulled her to him and the tears started to fall uncontrolled.

"It's time you knew the truth. Can you stop crying for me", he asked, stroking her hair to calm her down. He felt her nod her head and the tears stopped. "Unknown to you, we had gone to that village to see Kikyou. I knew she was staying there and made the demon with a jewel shard tale so you wouldn't know the real reason for going. I had planned to put Kikyou to rest so I could finally be with the girl I loved.

Too bad the plan backfired on me. Kikyou attacked me and the girl tried to save me. Kikyou attacked her and she turned into a full demon and killed Kikyou. When she turned back, she found out and became sad, thinking I hated her.

I wanted to tell her so something so bad but was afraid she would reject me", InuYasha told her. Kagome lifted her head and looked into his golden eyes. Was he saying what she thought he was saying?

"And who is this girl? Do I know her", she asked. "Haven't you figured it out by now", he said, smirking. "Me, she stuttered. InuYasha nodded. "And what is it that you wanted to tell this girl", she asked quietly. 'Is this really happening?'

"That I love her", he whispered and lightly kissed her lips. (A/N: FINALLY!)

The kiss was light and sweet, just barely grazing her lips. InuYasha pulled away and looked into her eyes. Tears started to fill in her eyes and he pulled her close to him. "I love you too", she whispered.

InuYasha raised her head and whipped away the tears that were staining her face. "Will you be my mate", he asked. Kagome was silent for a few seconds then shook her head. "We've been through too much right now. I think it would be best if we wait", she said.

InuYasha nodded. "I understand. Now lets go find Katara, she's been gone for a while now", he suggested. InuYasha stood up and helped Kagome up. They walked back to the castle, hand in hand, both glade to be together again.

They entered to hear yelling down the hall where Sesshoumaru's study was. They ran to the study and opened the door. Sesshoumaru had a look of anger and Katara's fists were balled up, her claws digging into her palms.

"Um, are we interrupting anything", Miroku asked. Sango and him had also arrived when they heard the yelling. "It is nothing that concerns any of you", Sesshoumaru said, glaring a Katara.

"That's right. Sesshoumaru's just being a fucking bastard as usual. Nothing new", Katara growled. Kagome walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "What's going on", she asked.

"She was fighting when I gave her strict orders not to", Sesshoumaru said. "She wasn't really fighting, she was just showing me how to use my power. The baby wasn't harmed", Kagome explained.

"But she still disobeyed my orders", he said. "You are not to leave this castle or do any training until further notice. Demonoe or I will be with you at all times", he said to Katara.

There was a flash a blue lightning and the desk Sesshoumaru was standing behind cracked in half. "Fuck you", Katara growled at him. "You just did last night", Sesshoumaru said coldly.

No one could tell if Katara's face was red from anger or embarrassment, probably a mix of both. "Fine! See if I care! Just remember this, you're not getting any for 700 years", she yelled and stormed out of the room.(If you don't know what she means, it means that Sess isn't getting any sex for a _long_ time lol. Poor guy)

When she said this, Sesshoumaru's eyes had a spark of fright but quickly went back to their angered look. If you had blinked you wouldn't have seen it. Unfortunately Miroku hadn't blinked and just had to make a comment about it.

"I feel sorry for you Sesshoumaru, that's a long time without any." "Shut up", Sesshoumaru snapped and also stormed out of the room. The others stood there in the empty study.

"Well aren't they a happy couple", Miroku said.

Sess-Girl17: Well there you guy! Didn't I tell you that you were going to hate me after you read this chapter? I made you believe that something horrible was going to happen! Well, something horrible _did_ happen to Sess lol! Poor guy! Well I guess that's all! Don't forget to review and check out my new fic! I'll be adding the next chapter for it tomorrow! Byez! Luv Ya All! .

Food for the thought: Behind every good-looking woman is a guy looking at her ass


	24. Author's Note!

A/N: Hi everyone! Disapointed that this isn't a real chapter? I bet you are! I forgot to mention in the last chapter that next Monday is my math exam so I have to spend all of this week studying!Stupid exam, it's all stuff that I suck at! So anywho, I will not be able to add a new chapter until no sooner than Tuesday June 14. Maybe if I have some free time I might work on one but I won't make any promises! Sorry that you'll have to wait but school is over on the 24 and then it's summer vacation so I'll be able to do more chapters then!

Just so I won't leave you hanging I'll add a summery for the next chapter!

Chapter 24 summry:

Warning: There will be a lemon in this chapter!And I mean I full sexual intercourse Lemon! Only read if you are allowed!I will not be blamed if your parents find out you were reading this or if it corupted your mind! Looks like someone didn't want to wait...but who is it? I leave you to figure it out!MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Oops...looks like I did leave you hanging...oh well! Byez! .


	25. Fighting, fun and an evil surprise

A/N: I'M SORRY! SORRY SORRY SORRY! It's been so long since I've updated! I had my math exam and I KNOW I failed it! Haven't gotten results of it yet though. Damn stupid exams! I had my L.A. exam and got an A on it incase anyone cared! YEAH ME! Now onto reviews! Arigato to Taeniaea, LanierShazar, Angel452, Senceless, mikkey hodge, INUYASHAANDKAGOMEALLTHEWA, my best friend miki-kun, stardragon12 and AnimeAngelz for reviewing! I love you guys!

Well I think that's all. Oh by the way, the character that you've all been waiting for will be coming in! And I'm warning you now, after you read this chapter, you can't kill me! If you do, you will never know what happens!

WARNING! THERE WILL BE A LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER! IF YOU WISH TO READ IT THEN GO TO MY PROFILE AND CLICK THE LINK FOR IT THERE!

With all that said, onto the next chapter!

Everyone except Katara sat at the dinning table eating their breakfast. He was hiding it well but everyone could tell that Sesshoumaru was tired. They had all watched last night as Katara had kicked him out of their sleeping chambers. He was forced to sleep in one of the guest rooms. Needless to say, Sesshoumaru was in a _very_ bad mood.

InuYasha had never seen his older half brother like this before. He was muttering curses about pregnant females and their stupid tempers and practically jabbing at his meat with his chopsticks.

The hanyou personally found it hilarious that a female could do this to the great taiyoukai but didn't make any comment about it. Miroku had already done that and was now sitting as far away from Seshoumaru as he could with his left arm wrapped in a sling. The arm was seriously burned and looked like it wouldn't heal for three weeks.

Katara walked into the dinning room and sat down next to Kagome, who was sitting next to InuYasha. "Ohayo", she said cheerfully to everyone except for Sesshoumaru. Kagome gave her a weird look.

"Why are you so cheerful today", she asked. "Because I have never slept so good like I did last night. For some reason, I had the whole bed to myself", Katara smirked, glancing at her mate.

Sesshoumaru ignored her and continued to torture his food. Katara noticed his actions. "Also, I was awaken last night when the pup kicked for the first time" Katara told Kagome.

This got a reaction from Sesshoumaru. His head shot up and he glared at his mate. Katara glared back then started eating her food that the servant had brought out for her. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru, who was still glaring, then at her aunt.

Maybe Katara was taking this just a little too far. The taiyoukai was probably really pissed off that he had missed something as important as his baby's first kick and it was all because Katara had kicked him out.

But she had to agree that Sesshoumaru was also over reacting. Katara and the baby hadn't been harmed yesterday so he didn't have to be so strict and demanding. Was this really how couples acted?

She looked over at InuYasha and smiled at him, and he smiled back. They had planned on going for a walk later. She was glad that they were talking to each other again. The hanyou had even giving her a small kiss last night before she had gone to bed.

"Why wasn't Demonoe with you? I hadn't scented him with you when you came here. Didn't I tell that you were supposed to be with him at all times if I was not", Sesshoumaru growled at Katara.

Before Katara could growl back at him, Rin spoke. "Demonoe had gotten a message early this morning that his mate was due for labor soon so he had to go. He told Shippou and I to tell you", she told her father.

"How do you know this Rin", Katara asked. "Shippou and I had woken up early and we where playing when we saw Demonoe rushing around. We asked him what was wrong and that's what he had told us and to tell you and father", the preteen girl said.

"Yes. Demonoe had mention that his mate was due soon but I didn't think it would be this soon. I hope everything will be ok", Katara said. "Who's Demonoe", Kagome asked. "He's my bodyguard. Sesshoumaru had hired him when we found out I was pregnant. He said that I got into too much trouble for my own good and needed to be watched like some pup", Katara growled.

"And you proved that yesterday by disobeying my orders", Seshoumaru said coldly. Katara glared and stood up. "Come on Kagome. We're going to the library", she said. "You will not go unattended", Sesshoumaru ordered. "Fine then! Hurry up InuYasha or I'll be forced to strangle that stuck up jerk", Katara yelled.

InuYasha didn't want to go to the library. He would rather spend alone time with Kagome. "But I don't want to go. Besides, I would love to see Sesshoumaru being strangled", he said, but changed his mind when he saw the deadly look from Katara and the warning look from Kagome.

"Fine I'm coming." The two hanyous and Demoness walked out of the dinning room. Miroku and Sango looked at each other then stood as well. "I think I'll go as well. Nothing like friendly company. You coming Sango", Mirkou asked.

Sango nodded quickly and the two left the room. Now all that was left in the room was Sesshoumaru and the two children. "You and Katara fight worst then InuYasha and mama used to", Shippou said.

Sesshoumaru glared at him and Shippou ran out of the room, Rin right behind him.

Everyone sat on the floor as Katara went around the room looking for something. "Dammit where did that bastard put them", she muttered. Everyone all looked at her but didn't say anything.

"Ah ha! Found the little buggers! InuYasha can you give me a hand here", Katara asked. Together, InuYasha and Katara pulled a very large chest over to the group. It was made out of willow with gold markings and a lock.

It was half of Katara's height and twice as wide. Katara pulled the right side of her kimono up to her thigh and opened a leather pouch much like the one on Kagome's sash that was wrapped around it. She took out a gold key and unlocked the chest.

The lid fell open and burst of dust escaped. Katara coughed and fanned the dust away then looked inside and took a deep breath. "I haven't seen this stuff for so long", she whispered.

Kagome tried to see what was inside but Katara shooed her away. She took out an old looking scroll and handed it to her. Kagome unrolled it to see neat delicate writing. "What is it", Kagome asked.

Katara ignored her question and took out a few more scrolls. Miroku took one and scanned through it. "Here is everything you need to know about our tribe Kagome. Information, dates of births and deaths, important demons, etc. Its too much for me to tell you so I though you would enjoy a little reading", the demoness told her.

"A little reading? There's got to be 250 years worth of information here", Kagome said. "Actually there is 1500 years of stuff there, starting from my many greats Grandfather who was the first lord of our tribe to start recording everything", Katara corrected.

"Wow", Kagome gasped and grabbed another scroll. "Your tribe was very interesting Lady Katara", Miroku said. Katara nodded. Rin looked inside the large chest and pulled out a wooded flute. "What's this mother", she asked.

Katara gasped and took the item and looked it over. "My flute. Besides dancing, I always played this at ceremonies. I also played it at any of my family member's burials and after Naraku killed all of my tribe", she said sadly.

Kagome pulled her aunt into a close hug. Shippou jumped into the chest and came out holding something wrapped in black silk. "What is this", he asked, handing it to her. Katara gently unwrapped the fabric and laid it out for everyone to see. She picked up the first item.

It was a silk blood red strip of fabric. It had small gold beads and coins along the bottom. At one end were three loops and on the other end were three hooks. The second item looked like a belt that also had gold beads and coins and was made of red silk.

The last item was a long flowing black silk skirt. It was in three layers and at the ends of the first two layers were gold beads and coins. Kagome picked up the skirt. "This is beautiful", she said.

"Thanks. It's my dancing costume", Katara told her. Miroku got a dreamy look on his face and Sango elbowed him in the side. Katara looked inside the chest and pulled out a smaller chest. It looked like a jewelry box to Kagome.

It looked like the larger chest but it only had one design, a gold flower on the lid. Katara used her claw to open the chest and dumped its contents on the floor. There was a pair of large gold hoop earrings, three smaller pairs, bracelets, necklaces, an armlet and a long string on gold beads.

"These were the jewelry that I wore with the costume. Sometimes I wore all of them and sometimes I only wore some. Go ahead a look at them", she said. Sango and Kagome started picking through the different things.

Miroku and InuYasha got bored of the girl stuff. The monk started reading some of the scrolls and InuYasha was busy imagining Kagome in the costume, wearing the jewelry and dancing for him.

Katara saw InuYasha's far away look and smirked, but no one noticed. "How do you wear this", Sango asked, holding it up. Katara took the item and grabbed Kagome's right foot, making the girl jump in surprise.

InuYasha looked over to see Katara put something on Kagome's foot. She put one end of it that looked like a ring, on her middle toe and wrapped the other end around her ankle, hooking it together.

The ring was gold with a red stone in the front. The rest of it was crisscrossing gold chains with tiny silver coins on the sides. It was in the shape of a diamond and ended in a gold bracelet. Kagome looked at the jewelry on her foot.

"Lets dress mama up", Shippou suggested happily. Katara shook her head. "The costume won't fit her but we can put the jewelry on. I'm going to have to make you your own costume and teach you how to dance", Katara said the last part to Kagome, glancing at InuYasha's grinning face.

Kagome noticed the grin a glared at him. "Yeah I bet you would like to see me dance wouldn't you", she said. "Feh", he said and turned his back on her. Kagome smiled at the back of his head.

"I want to see the other items on you Kagome", Katara said. The female hanyou nodded. Katara grabbed two items that looked like the one on her foot and put one on each hand. She put ten gold hoop bracelets on each wrist and a gold armlet on her right arm, above her elbow.

She wrapped a gold crisscrossing chain chocker around her neck. She couldn't wear the earrings because of her hanyou ears. "Wow you look almost as good as I do when I wear them", Katara laughed.

"You look really pretty mama", Shippou said. Sango and Rin nodded in agreement. "You think", Kagome asked. "Yup. Now I'm defiantly going to have to teach you how to dance", Katara said, making Kagome blush.

"Could you dance for us Katara", Sango asked. "I'm afraid not. Not with how fat I am", she said. "Your not fat. You're smaller then most humans when they're due soon", Sango said.

Katara shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe someday", was all she said. "What is this", Rin asked, pointing to the string of beads. "That goes with the veil", Katara answered. She picked up the black silk that the costume was wrapped in and the beads.

She attached the string of beads to the veil that had hooks around one end. She wrapped it around Kagome's head. There was three inches of string that wasn't attached to fabric. She attached the ends together.

"There. Stand up for all of us to see Kagome", Katara instructed. Kagome stood up. The silk fell all the way to her ankles. The end had gold coins. She twirled around, making all the coins, beads and jewelry sparkle and rattle.

Suddenly some one cleared their throat. They all looked over to see Jaken standing at the door. He had several bruises. "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. Lord Sesshoumaru will not be joining you tonight", he said then left.

Everyone waited a few seconds the started laughing. "Looks like Jaken got on Sesshoumaru's bad side", InuYasha said. "It does look like it. Well we better clean up here and go eat. I'll leave the chest unlocked so you can look at the scrolls anytime", Katara told Kagome.

Kagome nodded and started taking off the veil and the jewelry. As soon as all the stuff was back in the chest and the chest was back where it was, the group headed to the dinning room.

They ate a pleasant dinning since Sesshoumaru wasn't there so he and Katara weren't fighting every few seconds. They finished up and then all got ready for bed. InuYasha walked Kagome back to her room.

"So much for our walk, we'll have to have one tomorrow", Kagome said. They had come to her bedroom door. "Yeah but today wasn't bad. I wouldn't mind seeing you in that costume", InuYasha smirked.

"I bet you would. I think you've around Miroku for too long", Kagome said. "No. I'm smarter than that monk. He keeps getting on Sesshoumaru's bad side", he said. "True. Someday he's going to regret it. Well, I better get to bed now, it's been a long day", she said and was about to open the door when InuYasha turned her around to face him.

He kissed her softly, enjoying the feel of her lips. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck. He decided to make the kiss deeper and licked her bottom lip. Kagome moaned and InuYasha took that chance to plunge his tongue into her mouth.

He traced her whole mouth with his tongue. Kagome hesitantly brought out her tongue and touched his own. They started a battle of dominance that neither of them won. They broke apart for air.

They were both breathing in hard pants. "Now you can go to bed", InuYasha smirked after he recovered. Kagome nodded, her eyes still glazed over from the kiss, and went into her room. InuYasha waited a few minutes then walked to his own room.

Katara walked into her dark room and lit a candle. It was lonely without Sesshoumaru with her but she wasn't going to lose this battle until he apologized. True, she had lied about the pup kicking last night but she wanted to see if she would get a reaction from him and she did.

It's not like she wouldn't tell him something like that, she wasn't that evil. She went to her wardrobe and picked out a black sleeping gown. She started taking off her kimono when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She quickly reached for the dagger wrapped to her left thigh and turned around. "Stop where you are or your head will roll off your shoulders", she growled, putting the dagger to the offender's neck.

She gasped when she saw that it was Sesshoumaru. He was smirking and her surprise turned to anger. "What the hell was that for? And I thought I told you that you weren't allowed in this room", she growled.

"This was my room before you were even born. I have all rights to be in here", he said. "I don't care, I said not to come in here", she said, putting the dagger back in its sheath. Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her waist.

"And since when do I listen to you", he whispered into her ear, sending chills down her spine. "Since you made me your servant", she said. He was rubbing small circles on her back and it was making it hard to concentrate.

"As I recall, your leader made you my servant. Besides it was your fault you attacked me", he said. "Well you didn't have to accept me and it was not my fault, you were the one trespassing", she corrected.

"You were on my lands so you were the ones trespassing not me." His voice was deep and low and his ministrations were going lower towards her tail. He rubbed the spot where her spine and tail met.

Katara moaned and had to grab hold of his shoulders or she would have fallen. "You didn't have to come and investigate. If you didn't then we wouldn't have met then I wouldn't have attacked you and my leader wouldn't have given me to you for a servant and we wouldn't have fallen in love. So basically it's your fault", she panted.

Damn it was getting hard to concentrate. "So you're saying that you don't want to be in love with me, be my mate and have our pup in a month", he asked, his lips just inches from hers.

Warning Lemon starts here! LIKE I SAID, IF YOU WANT TO READ IT THEN GO TO MEDIAMINER!

Both demon and demoness collapsed onto the bed, panting and sweating from their activities. Sesshoumaru pulled her close against him and pulled the covers over them. Just as Katara was about to fall asleep, she realized what she had done.

'Damn that fucking bastard! I'm going to pay him back if it's the last thing I do!'

A lone figure walked along the dark disserted corridor. She opened a door and walked into the room. "Is it done yet", she asked. "Almost. Where are InuYasha and his pathetic group", a voice asked.

"At Sesshoumaru's castle. I've got some interesting news. It turns out that the miko is a hanyou. She's the niece of the taiyoukai's mate", she told him. "So that means she's related to the boy?"

She nodded. "She's his daughter." "Well done Kagura, you've actually managed to do something right for a change", Naraku said. Kagura was about to respond but the pool of water in front of them started steaming.

When the steam cleared, the body of a woman stood up from the water. Naraku smirked. "Hello…..Kikyou."

Sess-Girl17: So…. how'd you like that ending? All I can say is that, like I said at the beginning, you can't kill me or you'll never find what happens. I hope you liked my first try at a lemon! Don't forget to review! I'll add a new chapter of What you don't know can change you maybe today if I have time after I finish my chores. Yuck! Well I better go! Byez! Luv Ya All! .

Food for the thought: The easiest way to avoid a hangover is to just stay drunk.


	26. Revenge is sweet

A/N: Well here is a new chapter! Thanks go out to everyone who reviewed because I'm too tired to write everybody's name lol! Now onto the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own so screw the hell off!

WARNING THERE WILL BE LIME AND TEASING IN THIS CHAPTER! READ AT OWN RISK!

Kagome, InuYasha, Miroku and Sango walked into the dinning room. They noticed that Sesshoumaru, Shippou and Rin were the only ones at the table. What was different though was that Sesshoumaru was wearing a smug look on his face.

"Did you finally get that stick out of up your ass?" InuYasha asked, as he sat down. "InuYasha don't say stuff like that", Kagome scolded. She lightly whacked him on the head then sat down next to him.

"Actually, it looks more like he did something good", Miroku commented. Sango looked at his face. "Actually you're right. But it's more like a perverted good. It looks familiar", Sango said.

Sesshoumaru looked up, noticing them there and glared at Sango. Sango just glared back and sat down across from Kagome and Miroku sat down next to her, away from Sesshoumaru.

"How come Katara is never here with you?" Kagome asked. "She does, but only when she feels like it. She's still sleeping though this morning. She didn't sleep very well last night", Sesshoumaru said.

Suddenly the dinning room doors opened and a white leopard demoness walked into the room. She had hair that was snow white, which went to her ankles. Her eyes were an intense topaz color; she had two black stripes on each cheek like Sesshoumaru's and a black paw print on her forehead.

She looked to be Kagome's height and had a long tail that matched the color of her hair. It went to her ankles and had a black tip. Everyone then noticed who was with the demoness.

Katara had her arm around the demoness' shoulder and she had her arm around Katara's waist. Katara was taking delicate steps. "Katara!" Kagome got up and rushed over to the two.

Katara just shooed her away and the three walked to the table. InuYasha held out the chair next to Kagome's and the demoness and Katara helped Katara sit down. As soon as Katara was seated, Kagome and InuYasha sat back down and the new demoness stood beside Katara's chair, waiting to be dismissed.

"Ellie how about you sit down and have breakfast with us?" Katara suggested. Ellie looked at her lady then over at her lord, who was glaring at Katara. Ellie knew that her lord did not like servants sitting at the dinning table.

"Lady Katara I don't think that's a very good idea. How about I just wait out side in the corridor and you can call me when you're ready to leave", Ellie said. "Nonsense. You will sit and join us. That is an order", Katara said, her voice leaving no room for discussion. Ellie nodded and sat down next to Katara, much to the displeasure of Sesshoumaru.

"Um Katara? Who is that? Aren't you going to introduce us?" Kagome asked. "Oh yeah! Kagome. Everyone. I'd like you to meet Ellie. She's my very good friend. Ellie meet InuYasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippou and my niece Kagome", Katara introduced, pointing to each person as she said their name.

"Niece? But I thought-" "Yeah I know, shocking. I'll tell you about it later but right now I'm starving", Katara said and everyone started eating when the servants brought out the food.

"You say she's your friend but you treated her like a servant", Sango said. "That's because she is. She's my servant and nurse, the best in the land. Being a servant doesn't mean she can't be my friend", Katara told her. "Right Ellie?"

Ellie just nodded, eyeing her lord. Sesshoumaru didn't look too happy about her being there. "Lady Katara I think I'm just going to leave. Just call me when you wish to go." Ellie was about to get up when Katara stopped her.

"Ellie what have I told you about the formalities? Enough and just sit down", Katara ordered. "But", she stuttered, looking from the corner of her eye at Sesshoumaru. Katara noticed this and glared at him.

"Stop worrying about Sesshoumaru. He's nothing but a fucking bastard with a giant stick up his ass", she growled. Kagome stared at her. Sure they were fighting but she had never heard Katara call him something like that.

"Katara stop it. This is stupid; you guys are fighting over such a little thing. Why don't you just say sorry and be done with it", Kagome said. "We've gotten over that petty argument. She's just pissed off about last night. It was her fault in the first place", Sesshoumaru said, smirking.

"Pissed off? Oh I'm beyond pissed off. And for your information, it was your fault! You're the one who's made it difficult for me to walk", Katara snapped. "I didn't hear you complaining", Sesshoumaru growled.

There was a loud zap and a bright blue light making everyone shield their eyes. When everyone could look again they saw that Sesshoumaru was standing behind where his chair was. His chair was nothing but a pile of ashes.

Everyone stared at Katara in shock. 'I didn't know she was that powerful', Kagome thought. Sesshoumaru didn't look pleased though. His eyes were starting to leak red and a growl was starting to erupt from his throat.

"Never do that again", He demanded, his voice deadly. "Why don't you try and make me", Katara sneered. With lightning speed, Sesshoumaru moved to her and picked her up by her throat.

"I am the lord of this castle and you will do as I say", he ordered. There was another flash and again everyone covered their eyes. When they opened them, Katara was back on her feet, breathing heavily. Sesshoumaru was about a foot away from her, holding his hand. Kagome could both see and smell the burning flesh.

Sesshoumaru ripped off a piece of his sleeve and wrapped it around the burnt hand then glared deadly at his mate. Katara was about to glare back at him when she started feeling immense pain in her stomach.

Katara dropped to her knees, clutching at her stomach and crying in pain. Sesshoumaru, Kagome and Ellie all rushed over to her. "Katara are you ok? Please tell me what's wrong", Ellie asked softly.

Katara tried to say something but she was breathing too harshly and the pain was getting worse, but they could easily tell where the problem was. Her stomach.

The baby.

"We need to get her to her room immediately", Ellie said. Sesshoumaru lifted Katara into his arms bridal style. "All of you go to your rooms. I will send someone to you when all is well", he ordered and he and Ellie quickly walked out.

Rin was about to run after them but Sango grabbed her. "Let me go! I have to go help Mother", she cried. Kagome took Rin from Sango. She held her gently and rubbed her back to try and make her calm down.

"It's ok Rin, mother will be ok. We better do what father said and go to our rooms. You and Shippou can come with me", she said softly. If the situation weren't so bad, InuYasha would have smiled.

She looked perfect holding the child. He always thought she would be a good mother, the way she cared for Shippou and was now caring for Rin. "We better go to our rooms", Kagome suggested and they all nodded.

Instead of going to their room, Miroku and InuYasha went with the girls and Shippou. Now they were all sitting in the girl's room waiting for Sesshoumaru or Ellie to tell them what was wrong.

Rin was still in Kagome's arms but had fallen asleep. Kagome and Sango were sitting on the bed. Shippou was sitting on Kagome's shoulder. Miroku and InuYasha were sitting near the door.

"We were going to leave today but I'm not leaving until I know Katara is ok", Kagome said. Suddenly InuYasha smelled Sesshoumaru coming. "Well you don't have long to wait cause here comes the bastard now", he said.

Just like he had said, Sesshoumaru walked in. "Don't you know how to knock", InuYasha growled. "This is my castle and I will go wherever I want to. Also, I doubt even your hanyou nose didn't scent me", he said.

"How's Katara? Is she ok? What about the baby", Kagome asked. "She wishes to see you and the demon slayer. Bring Rin with you", was all he said, then he left. "What the hell was that about? Doesn't even act like he cares if his own mate is ok", InuYasha said.

Kagome ignored him and her and Sango walked out of the room. They walked to where Katara and Sesshoumaru's room was and Kagome knocked on the door. The door opened and Ellie stuck her head out.

"Oh it's just you. Come in", she said and held to door open for them. The two walked in to see Katara lying on a large bed. "Katara are you ok? How's the baby", Kagome asked. "I'm fine and so is the pup. I was just getting too stressed and the pup didn't like it", she laughed.

"Katara it's not funny. We thought something was wrong or you were going into labor", Sango said. "No she is perfectly healthy, except with all the stress. Right now she should just rest in bed, away from Lord Sesshoumaru", Ellie said.

Suddenly Rin woke up. She looked over to see her mother awake and well. She jumped out of Kagome's arms and ran over to Katara. "Mother you're ok! I was so worried", Rin cried, jumping onto the bed and into Katara's arms.

"It's ok Rin, I'm perfectly healthy. A little pain and a jackass for a mate won't keep me down for long", Katara said. "What happened between you and Sesshoumaru last night anyway", Sango asked curiously.

"Lets just say the bastard knows all my weak spots and last night involved a bed", Katara muttered. Both girls' eyes widened in shock. "You don't mean-But isn't that kind of like rape", Sango asked.

Katara shook her head. "Nope not when he's my mate and I didn't resist. But now I'm gonna get revenge on that kono garo." "And what exactly do you plan on doing", Kagome asked.

"That's why I called for you two. I want you to help me think of something. Sango, you have to deal with that perverted monk all the time and Kagome, you come from the future. You guys should be able to think of something", Katara said.

Kagome and Sango sat down on the bed and began thinking. What would be good enough revenge on a taiyoukai? "How about when he takes a bath, you take all of his clothes, even the ones in his wardrobe, and you hide them so he doesn't have anything to wear", Sango suggested.

"No that's to childish", Katara said. "I think you are all being too childish, even Lord Sesshoumaru. You shouldn't be doing anything that will harm the pup", Ellie said. "Don't worry your furry tail off, I'm fine", Katara said.

Suddenly Kagome got a mischievous look. The look scared Sango because it was something that was just not Kagome. "I think I know what you can do. We do it in the future but I'm not sure if people here do it", Kagome told them.

"Oh lets hear lets hear", Katara said excitedly. "Well it's something that would make any guy go crazy. I call it 'Mean people suck, nice people swallow'. In your case, you're going to be mean", Kagome said.

Sango and Katara listened closely to what Kagome said. Ellie was covering Rin's ears and staring in shock at them. Sango was also in shock. What happened to sweet innocent

Kagome? The Kagome she knew would never think of something like this.

Everyone was all sitting at the dinning table eating dinner. Off and on Kagome and Sango would quietly giggle and Katara was trying very hard not to laugh. Miroku, InuYasha and Sesshoumaru stared at them like they had gone crazy.

Shippou and Rin just continued eating their food, not caring about the adults. "Um Kagome, what's so funny", InuYasha asked. "Nothing. I'll tell you later", Kagome said between giggles.

Katara could tell that Sesshoumaru was almost done and was getting ready to leave. "I think I'll go to bed early tonight", Katara announced and got up. She could finally walk on her own and was soon out the doors.

"I think I will leave as well. Don't be up too much longer and please try not to bother the servants", Sesshoumaru said and he also left. As soon as Sesshoumaru was far enough away, Kagome burst out laughing, followed by Sango.

"Ok what the hell is your problem", InuYasha asked. As soon as Kagome and Sango calmed down enough, they began telling the guys Katara's plan.

Katara watched as Sesshoumaru walked down the hall and to the room she had made him stay in. "You know, since you stayed in our room last night, you might as well just come back", she said.

"As I recall, it was you who kicked me out", he said. "And as I recall, it was you who decided to ignore that and make yourself welcome last night", she said. "And like I said earlier, I didn't hear you complaining."

"Fine then I guess you don't want your surprise", she said and turned to walk away but Sesshoumaru grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. "What surprise?" he asked. "No, you don't want to come back to our room so you don't get it", she said and walked to their room.

She got in and closed the door behind her. She took of her kimono that she was wearing, grabbed a book and lay down on the bed and pulled the blankets over her. She could hear and smell Sesshoumaru just outside of the door.

She pretended to read her book when there was a knock on the door. "Come in", she said, already knowing who it was. Sesshoumaru walked in and closed the door behind him. "Chang of heart?"

He ignored her and took off his clothes and crawled in bed next to her. "You are not wearing anything", he observed. "The summer heat bothers me, especial with me being pregnant. Besides, neither are you", she said.

He ignored her and lay down next to her, watching her read. "Where is my surprise", he finally asked. Katara kept the smirk from showing on her face and turned onto her side to look at him.

"You have to promise me first that after this, there will be no fighting or arguments." Sesshoumaru growled at her and she glared at him. "Fine. I promise." Katara smirked and pushed him onto his back.

LIME STARTS HERE! DO NOT READ IF YOU'RE NOT OLD ENOUGH!

Sesshoumaru gave her a questioning look. "It's something that people in Kagome's time do. She told me about it"; she said then kissed him on the lips. The kiss started out soft but deepened, their tongues playing in an old age dance.

Katara pulled away and started trailing kisses down his neck and chest; licking the sensitive mating mark she gave him. Sesshoumaru groaned and uncontrollably thrust his hips a little.

Katara smirked against his skin and continued to kiss down his chest and to his stomach, pulling the blankets away as she got lower. Sesshoumaru realized where she was going and couldn't help but groan again.

She stared at his large rod, and slowly let her mouth engulf his shaft. She heard him moan at the back of his throat and sucked him harshly. She bobbed her head up and down, her tongue gliding along his erection as she sucked harder still. He started to thrust against her mouth trying to bring more of him in.

His little thrusts became more forceful, causing her to gag a little, but she swallowed it down and continued her ministrations. Sesshoumaru couldn't believe that his little vixen would do such a thing; actually yes he could.

Katara could feel him tightening, and his groans were increasing in depth. Just as he was about to climax, Katara pulled away. Sesshoumaru glared at her when he felt her mouth leave his staff.

Katara just smirked at his look. She got up and went to her wardrobe. She grabbed a sleeping kimono and put it on. Just as she was about to leave the room, "This should teach you to never piss me off. Good night Sesshoumaru, I'll be in Sango and Kagome's room. See you in the morning."

Katara walked out of the room but stuck her head back in. "Oh and I suggest you use your hand", she said and left, closing the door behind her. Sesshoumaru glared at the closed door then at his manhood that was still erected.

Looks like him and his hand was going to become great friends tonight.

Sess-Girl17: Hi guys. I'm just sitting here hiding. Don't tell Sesshoumaru that I'm here; he just finished reading the chapter and is now pissed at me.

Katara: Well it was your fault in the first place

Sess-Girl17: No it wasn't. You're the one who unexpectedly invited him over.

Katara: True. Oh here he comes now. Bye. Katara leaves hiding spot and walks over to Sess

Sess: Where is that meddling half-breed?

Katara: shrugs haven't seen her since you threatened to kill her. I think you scared her away

Sesshoumaru leaves room

Katara goes back to hiding place

Katara: You're lucky. I was tempted to tell him where you were.

Sess-Girl17: Thank you thank you thank you! As soon as I'm able to come out, I'll give you a present.

Katara: You better.

Sess-Girl17: I will. Anywho, I better go now. I'd just like to say thanks to my new beta reader Ellie a.k.a. Sachiko for helping me with my chapters! She's helping me make my lemons better and helping me make my chapters more interesting instead of blah sounding! Thanks Sachiko! Well I guess that's all. I might have a new chapter of What you don't know can change you up tomorrow but I'm not making any promises. Bye Byez! Luv Ya All! .

Food for the thought: Mean people suck, nice people swallow.


	27. Things all better

A/N: I am soooooo sorry! I know I haven't updated in so long but life likes to make it's own plans. Thanks go out to everyone who reviewed!

I have a great announcement to make! I'm being published in a book! I entered a poetry contest and my poem has been chosen to be one of the finalists. The chosen poems will be judged to win the first, second, third and fourth place prizes. First place prize is $500! Wish me luck!

Onto other news, my fanfic, What you don't know can change you, has not been getting very many reviews and I ask one small from you all. Even if you don't like the fic, could you please send a review for it? It would really make me happy!

I'm not trying to be annoying or anything but I would like to make another small request. My friend has written a fanfic (her first one) and she only has two reviews. You see, she's dying of lung cancer and the doctors don't know how much longer she'll last. It would be really nice if she had a few more reviews. She's had a very hard life and I think she deserves it. Her penname is HellsAngel19 and her fanfic is called Who are you?

Sorry I'm asking so much from you! Also, I know you're all going to hate me, but I most likely won't be updating in August. I'm going camping the first week; I'm spending the second week with my dad and the third week with my nanny. Sorry for all the trouble! Now, for good news, here is the next chapter!

Disclaimer: Who me? I own InuYasha! Well that sucks; no one told me! I must have lost the papers stating that own him and not even know it!

"SHE'S DOING WHAT?" (A/N; I think you can guess who said that lol)

As soon as Katara and Sesshoumaru had left, Kagome and Sango told Miroku and InuYasha what Katara was planning while they were walking to their rooms. They were all in the room sitting on the bed when InuYasha had his 'little' outburst.

When he shouted, he had lost his balance and was currently lying on the floor, still shocked. Miroku looked down at the hanyou and then at Sango. "So Sango, would you care to join me in my room tonight and do what Lady Katara is doing, except complete the task", he asked hopefully.

Smack!

Now Miroku was also lying on the floor, a fresh, red handprint on his cheek. "I take that as a no", he said painfully. Kagome got off the bed and helped InuYasha stand up. "As soon as she's done, she's gonna come here. We figured that it wouldn't be safe for her to stay there", she said, and no sooner had it come out of her mouth, Katara burst into the room and quickly closed the door behind her.

She sniffed the air then sighed, breathing hard. "Good, he didn't follow me. You should have seen the look in his eyes; for a second I was scared for my life", she said and sat down on the bed.

She saw Miroku still on the floor and looked down at him. "You know Miroku, the bed is more comfortable then the floor, but that's just what I think", she pointed out, smirking. "As comfortable as it is, the floor is safer in my opinion", he told her.

"What did he do this time", she asked Sango. "Just being Miroku as usual", Sango answered, rolling her eyes. Katara laughed then noticed InuYasha still having a shocked look.

"So I take it you told them", she asked. "Yup. They reacted just like I thought they would", Kagome said. "So…how was it", Sango asked. "What? Doing it or the satisfaction of bringing the great Lord Sesshoumaru down", Katara asked.

"Yeah please tell. My friend did I once but I haven't. What was it like", Kagome asked excitedly. "I only have one thing to say; you don't think a guy is big until he's in your mouth", she said.

"I don't need to hear this. Now I'm scarred for life thanks to you guys. Come on Miroku we're out of here", InuYasha said, a look of horror on his face, as grabbed the neck of the monk's robes and dragged him out of the room.

The three girls burst out laughing. "Poor guy. Anyway, was it good", Kagome asked. "Yeah. I can't even describe what it was like." "Miroku would be in heaven if you did that to him Sango", Kagome laughed.

"Well then he'll never be in heaven because I'll never do it", Sango said. "I would love to stay up all night and chat but we should be getting to bed", Katara told them. "Good idea", Kagome agreed and they were soon sound asleep.

Everyone was sitting at the dinning table waiting for Sesshoumaru to come. Katara was slightly nervous to see him; she didn't have any clue as to how he would act. When Sesshoumaru finally arrived, she gave him her brightest smile.

Too bad it didn't help.

Sesshoumaru walked over to her and grabbed her arm, pulling her out of her chair. "Hey be careful, I'm carrying your kid here", she snapped as he dragged her out of the room. Kagome, InuYasha, Miroku and Sango quickly rushed over to the doors and tried to listen to what was going on on the other side.

Sesshoumaru held her against the wall, glaring at her. "Do you think what you did last night was funny", he growled. "Um, yes", she asked weakly. It was obviously not the right answer because Sesshoumau's glare turned colder.

Katara glared back at him. "You promised me no more fighting. You're breaking your promise", she growled. She expected him to growl and argue. What came next was not that.

Sesshoumaru kissed her hard, thrusting his tongue into her mouth and exploring ever part of it. Katara moaned into his mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck. When Sesshoumaru pulled away he rested his chin on her shoulder.

Katara felt his breath on her ear and was breathing just as hard as him. "Did I ever tell you you are an annoying bitch", he asked. "Yeah. Every second you can", she muttered. Katara suddenly felt a hard movement in her stomach.

"Sesshoumaru! The pup kicked", she cried happily. She grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach. Sesshoumaru could feel the hard kicks. Katara smiled at him and placed her hand over his own.

"I lied", she whispered. Sesshoumaru gave her a questioning look. "When I said that the pup kicked, I lied. This is the first time the pup has kicked. I'm glad you're here with me", she told him.

Sesshoumaru gave her his smile that only she could see. His hand remained on her stomach even though the kicking stopped. "We better go back inside. The others are going to think I killed you or something", Sesshoumaru finally said.

Katara nodded and Sesshoumaru took her hand and opened the doors. Four figures fell to the floor in front of them in a jumble of tangled limbs. Katara laughed and her and Sesshoumaru stepped over them and into the dinning room.

"Hey you could at least help us up", InuYasha yelled.

"Promise to let us know as soon as the pup's born", Kagome asked. Katara nodded. "I will. You better get going if you want to get back before nightfall", she said. "Ok, ok, we're going. Make sure you don't let Sesshoumaru doesn't boss you around. If he does then hurt him for me", Kagome said.

"The annoying bitch could never hurt me", Sesshouamru said. Katara stomped on his foot hard, making him wince slightly in pain. Kagome laughed and gave them one last wave before she and the rest of the group started heading back to Kaede's village.

Sess-Girl17: That's all. I'm just too tired and hot right now to write more. Sorry the chapter sucked! I better go now since I have a lot of chores to do. Bye All! Luv Ya! .

Food for the thought: You should always make a rough copy before a good copy. That's why God made men.


	28. New Events

A/N: I'm Alive! You probably thought I had died or something. Well thankfully I didn't lol. Lots of stuff to say so lets get started shall we? Ok first off, sorry if there is lots of spelling mistakes in this chapter but I'm using a programe that doesn't have spell check. Sucks! I've been doing a lot of work on my website so you can check it out if ya want. School started a couple of weeks ago and I have homework this weekend. Sucks! That's gonna be a problem, for all of you anyway. I have to work really hard in school this year and I'll be having a lot of homework so that means there's not going to be as much updating as I usually do. Sorry!

I bought the third InuYasha DVD a couple of weeks ago! YEAH! And I got the fourth one as well. MUAHAHAH! Oh yes, before I forget, thanks go out to everone who reviewed!(too long of a list to write it, I'm lazy lol) I watched Avatar for the first time a couple of weeks ago and I have to say, it's awsome! Not as good as Inu of course lol. I recomend you all watch it if you can. I also watched Naruto and it was also awsome! I recomend you watch it! Thanks go out to everyone who reviewed!

Um...I think that's all. Thinks...Nods Yup that's all.

Disclaimer: Who me? You want the truth! I can't handle the truth! So screw off and let me cry in peace!

For the tenth time that day, InuYasha watched as Kagome fell behind in the group. He told Sango and Miroku to continue on, and then walked over to Kagome. They had been on the road for about a week and a half since they left Sesshoumaru and Katara. They would have already been to Kaede's village but they had heard a rumor of a demon with a jewel shard that was attacking a village.

Sure enough, the demon had a jewel shard. The demon was weak though and it was easy to kill. kagome even used her water powers to help fight it. He had been very impressed with her power and had told her so, earning him a very nice good night kiss. InuYasha smiled at the thought of the kiss, but his smile vanished when he came to walk next to her.

She had been very happy when she helped kill the demon but for some reason her happiness changed a few days ago. She became quiet and when anyone asked what was wrong; her answer was always the same, nothing. But they could all see that something was wrong. Him, Sango and Miroku had talked about it while Shippou and Kagome were bathing.

Sango had said that it was probably because the full moon was in a few days. Miroku had said that she looked like she had something on her mind. Currently she looked lost in thought and didn't notice InuYasha take hold of her hand.

"Hey slow-poke. The others are up ahead. What are you doing all the way back here?" he said, bringing Kagome out of her thoughts. "Oh, hey. Sorry, I didn't notice," she said, smiling weakly. "Ok I've had enough of this. What the hell is the matter with you! And don't tell me it's nothing because it is something!" he added when she opened her mouth to protest.

Kagome glared at him. "SIT!" she yelled and InuYasha's body slammed into the ground. InuYasha groaned in pain and waited for the spell to wear off. When it finally did, he gently picked himself up. "I thought that since we were together, you would stop doing that," he said. "Well you thought wrong. You deserved it," she told him and started walking.

"How the hell did I deserve it? The only one that deserves something like that is Naraku!" Kagome started walking faster but InuYasha easily kept up with her. "Could we go to my time on the full moon?" Kagome asked, changing the subject. InuYasha shrugged. "I guess so. We haven't heard of anymore rumors of jewel shards." he said.

"Hentai!"

SMACK!

Kagome and InuYasha ran up to find Miroku out cold and another slap mark on his cheek and Sango walking ahead, angry. "We might as well make camp. It doesn't look like the stupid monk is going anywhere for awhile." InuYasha said, shaking his head. Kagome nodded. "I'll go talk to Sango, see if I can calm her down."

"Hey Sango wait up!" Kagome called, running up to her. "Miroku is such a hentai! We were talking and then he gropes me!" Sango complained when Kagome caught up to her. "That's just Miroku. It's his way of showing that he likes you." Kagome said. Sango gave an agitated snort. "Yeah, me and the rest of the female population."

Kagome sighed. "Sango just give him a chance. Maybe if you told him your true feelings, then he might stop. I'm sure he just does it because he wants your attention." Kagome argued. "Shows how much you know! It took you a few years to get with InuYasha!" Sango snapped. She realized her mistake right away when Kagome's eyes lost its usual light and her face changed into a look of sadness.

"Kagome I didn't mean it. I'm sorry I said it." Sango tried to apologize. "No Sango, you're right. I shouldn't be talking like I know about this stuff. Come on, we're making camp." she told her and quickly turned around so she wouldn't see the tears that were threatening to escape. She quickly walked to where InuYasha had dragged Miroku and he and Shippou were starting a fire.

"Hey Kagome do you have any of those matches in your bag?" InuYasha asked. She didn't answer and instead jumped into a tree. InuYasha was about to jump up after her but Sango stopped him. "Leave her alone InuYasha. I said something I shouldn't have and she needs time to herself." InuYasha watched as Kagome grabbed what she called was a walkman out of her bag and put the headphones on.

InuYasha could smell the sadness radiating off of her. "What did you say to her." he demanded. "All I said was that she shouldn't be lecturing about my feelings for Miroku when it took a few years for you and her to get together." she told him. "What! Why the hell did you tell her that? The only reason we weren't together sooner was because there was complications, you know that!" he growled.

"Yeah some complications! The only complication I saw was that you were too hooked up with Kikyou to notice what was clearly in front of you! Kagome had to suffer from watching you run to Kikyou every time she was near for three years! I figured you two would have become mates right away. Tell me InuYasha, why aren't you and Kagome mates?" She asked angrily.

"Though it's none of your business, we're not mates because Kagome wanted to wait. I respect that!" "Oh right! She probably just doesn't trust you and I don't blame her! She probably expects you to run off and leave her alone like you used to do with Kikyou!" "Kagome has no reason not to trust me. Kikyou is gone and I don't plan on leaving Kagome." he said coldly.

"Oh sure you won't. I bet you'll just fuck her and then when she's no fun anymore you'll take the shards and leave! I know you still want to be full demon and you'll take the first chance you get to take them!" Sango yelled. Sango knew she had gone too far with that last comment. InuYasha's eyes were narrowed and had a deadly look in them.

What Sango didn't understand was that, she couldn't figure out why she had said it. Actually, she didn't know why she had even started the argument. It was like someone was controlling what she said. InuYasha unsheathed Tessaiga and Sango grabbed Heraikostu from her back. InuYasha was mad and she didn't know what he would do.

Just as he was about to attack, there was a flash of blue lightning and both Sango and InuYasha jumped out of the way of the flying sparks. When both of them recovered, they looked around, thinking that Katara was there. "Both of you are acting like children! You don't know what you're talking about Sango and InuYasha; you need to learn not to get so angry! I'm going for a walk and don't either of you dare follow me!" Kagome yelled and ran off.

For a few minutes both Sango and InuYasha were confused. "Did she do that? But I thought her power was water." Sango said. "That's what I thought as well. I better go after her." InuYasha said and ran after her. "But InuYasha! She said not to follow her!" Sango yelled but he was already gone.

'What is going on? Why did I say those things?' Sango thought. Unknown to everyone else, someone had been watching the argument. The dark figure smirked evilly. "My plan is working perfectly." it whispered and ran after InuYasha and kagome.

CRASH!

'Sango's wrong! InuYasha would never leave me! He loves me!' Kagome thought as she shot lightning at another tree. It fell to the ground with a loud crash. 'Why can I do lightning and water? I better talk to Katara about this. Maybe something's wrong with me.' Another poor innocent tree went crashing to the ground.

InuYasha watched as one tree after another went crashing to the ground. 'Dammit Sango! Why did you have to say all those things! I'd never betray Kagome!' Suddenly he caught the sent of tears and fear but it wasn't coming from Kagome. He looked around to see a young girl, her foot trapped under one of the trees that fell.

Kagome hadn't even noticed her and the girl was too frightened to call for help. "Stop it Kagome!" he yelled. Kagome stopped and turned around to face him. "I thought I told you not to follow me!" "Well it's a good thing I did!" he said and rushed over to the trapped girl. "Oh my gods!" Kagome cried and ran over to the two.

InuYasha and Kagome lifted the tree off of the girl's foot and InuYasha helped her stand up. She had red hair that went to her waist and bright green eyes. She also had a long black cat tail and furry black cat ears. She looked to be 16 or 17.

Kagome tried to go near her but the girl hid behind InuYasha. "Thank you so much for saving me! I was so scared!" the girl cried. "Come on Kagome we better get her back to camp." InuYasha said. He picked the girl up bridal style and began walking back to camp. Kagome followed quietly.

"What is your name little one?" Miroku asked. He had woken up just in time to see InuYasha carrying a girl and Kagome following. "My name is Rakasha." she told him. Miroku smiled at her while he finished wrapping up her foot. She clearly had demon blood or her foot would have been crushed.

"Tell me Rakasha, are you a demon?" "No I'm a hanyou. My mother was a neko demon and my father was a human. But they're dead now." she said. "Well it looks like you will be staying with us for awhile. You rest here while I go get you something to eat." Miroku said and walked over to the fire.

Rakasha gave him a sweet smile but when he turned his back, her smile faded and changed to an evil smirk. 'Fools.' she thought.

Sess-Girl17: OOOO. I finally get a new chapter up and it has an evil cliffy!

Katara: Man you're evil.

Sess-Girl17: Yup and proud of it!

Shippou: Hey Katara what ever happened to your evil plan for InuYasha?

Katara: It's still being planned. But it is very evil! MUAHAHAHAHA!

Sess-Girl17: Ok...you're officialy a freak. Anywho, I'm tired and not feeling good so I'm going to go and have a bath. Bye!

Food for the thought: I may be short but I can still kick ass!


End file.
